Jack's Mineral Love
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Jack jatuh cinta sama Claire... *Anisha Asakura: Oke oke... Zzzzz ...* Hanya gara-gara air mineral? *Anisha Asakura: -bangun- APA! GUBRRAAAKKS! -jatuh dari tempat tidur-* COMPLETED!
1. To the Grandpa's farm

Waai~~

Anisha Asakura di….. Sini! (PLOP)

Oke, ini cuma fanfic yang idenya nongol entah darimana (I swear…) Dan akhirnya aku pun mulai menulis!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of HM charas!!

----(Jack's POV)----

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit _familiar _dalam ingatanku. Ingatan masa kecilku… Oh ya! Aku lupa… Namaku Jack, umurku 20 tahun. Sekarang aku berada di Mineral Town, kota yang menjadi kenangan masa kecilku. Yaah, sekaligus kenangan masa keciku….

_Flashback mode on!_

"_Jack sayang, kamu senang kita liburan, kan?" Tanya ibu._

_Aku mengangguk dan menuju suatu tempat._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita memancing setelah kita mendapatkan penginapan?" Tanya Ayah._

"_Ya ampun, gawat! Jack menghilang!" teriak ibu panik._

_Sementara aku menangis, aku menemukan sebuah pertanian luas._

"_Anak muda, kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang kakek._

"_Sa… Saya… Kecasar… Mama dan papa manaa……?" aku menangis._

"_Ah, tenang anak muda! Saya akan membantumu!" kata sang kakek._

_Kakek tadi menolongku dan berhasil mempertemukanku dengan kedua orangtuaku lagi._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau bermain di pertanianku?" Tanya sang kakek._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kek?" Tanya ibuku._

"_Tidak apa-apa! Saya tidak punya cucu ataupun anak, makanya saya bias saja menerima dia main disini untuk sementara waktu!" jawab si kakek._

_At the top of Mother's Hill_

"_Hey!!!"_

_Aku terbangun. Kaget karena ada yang membangunkan tidur siangku._

"_Kukira siapa! Mau enggak main denganku?" Tanya anak gadis itu._

_Aku menurut. Kami lalu main bersama._

_Tak terasa, waktu begitu cepat. Aku harus meninggalkan kota ini._

"_Apa?! Kau mau pergi?!" teriak anak gadis itu. "Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, kita bertemu lagi, ya!_

_Flashback mode off_

Begitulah kisahku.

JDUUK!!!!

Aku tertabrak seseorang.

"Aduduh, sakiiittt…" kata orang itu.

Aku bangun dan marah. "Hati-hati dong kalau jalan!"

"Kamu yang nabrak aku tadi!" balas orang itu.

Saat kulihat orang itu…. Amboi…. Cantik nian…

(SFX: -lagunya Nidji 'Bila aku Jatuh Cinta'- Bila aku jatuh cinta… Aku melihat matahari… Kan datang padaku… Dan memelukku dengan… Sayang… –tidak lupa ada ikon bunga-bunga sakura di sekitar orang itu)

(Jack ngiler)

"Oi, kamu kok ngiler?" Tanya orang itu.

Aku masih ada di dalam lamunan mesumku. _Baby, come here… I'm in here…(??!)_

"HEI!!! Kalian berdua sedang apa?!"

Kami berdua terkejut.

"Kalian tak boleh seenaknya main-main d tempat pertanian ini! Pemiliknya pasti takkan tenang di alam sana nanti!!!" teriaknya. Aku bengong. Hah? _Alam sana?_

"Maafkan saya…" jawab orang tadi menunduk, menyesal.

"Maaf, pak, yang bapak maksud apaan?" tanyaku.

"Oh, kau pasti Jack, kan? Apa kabaar!" sapa bapak-bapak yang membentak kami tadi. "Kau lupa saya ya?! Saya ini Mayor Thomas, walikota di Mineral Town ini."

"Oh, bapak ya?! Aku kangen sama om!" kataku sambil menyalami tangan Mayor Thomas. "Terakhir saya ngerusakin alat cukur bulu punggung bapak, terus saya dikejar-kejar Harris pakai pistol! Hahaha!" kataku sambil tertawa.

(Anisha Asakura: Ya ampun… Jack bandel amat sih, waktu kecil….)

"Saya mau datang ketemu dengan kakek yang tinggal disini…" kataku. "Mana dia?"

"Lho? Kamu enggak tahu, Jack? Kakek itu sudah meninggal 6 bulang yang lalu." Kata Mayor Thomas.

Aku shock berat!

"Yaa… Katanya sih, si kakek itu menitipkan surat wasiat, 'Saya serahkan pertanian ini pada Jack'… Jadi, sekarang, pertanian ini milikmu." Jelas Mayor Thomas.

"TUNGGU DULU!!!" teriak orang tadi. Aku sadar kalau aku dan Mayor Thomas mengacuhkannya dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku?! Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk membeli pertanian ini!!!" kata orang itu, setengah menangis.

"Nona, tenang dulu…" Mayor Thomas menenangkan orang itu.

"Saya sudah bayar mahal, keluar dari apartemen, dan hanya punya baju _overall_ ini! Aku harus bagaimana?!" teriak orang itu. Dia mulai menangis. "Aku juga hanya punya 500G… Aku.. Hiks.. takkan sanggup pergi kemana-mana lagi… Hiks…" isaknya.

Aduh… Kasihan sekali orang ini…

"Hei," panggilku sambil mengetuk kepalanya. "Aku bisa membelikanmu pertanian di sebelah pertanian ini. Yah, kalau kau mau…"

"Iya!! Aku mau!!!" teriak orang itu, sambil menghapus air matanya. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Namaku Claire. Mohon kerjasamanya, ya!"

Akhirnya, masalah selesai. Aku memiliki pertanian kakek tua itu, dan orang itu yang bernama Claire akhirnya bisa tinggal di pertanian sebelah pertanian ini. Tapi sisa uangku… Tinggal 500G…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yaah… Anisha tunggu reviewnya ya~~~ Anisha Asakura, out (POLP)


	2. Claire's Heart Event?

Waaai~~! Anisha Asakura disini~! Tenang, ini adalah fanfic bersambung kok~! Kita liat bagaimana si Jack naksir Claire berlanjut~!

Oh ya, balasan beberapa review~~!

Untuk teacupz': Kyaaa~ Ternyata Microsoft Word 2003 memang pembawa masalah~~~ Tapi Anisha udah ngebenerin kok~

UNtuk xxxLawLietGirlxxx: Selamat dating di fanfic Anisha Asakura! Hmm… Oke, Anisha bakal baca fanficnya~~~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charass!!!

----(Jack's POV)----

(07:00 AM, Tuesday)

Aku mencangkul tanah pertanian tuaku. Kakek itu pasti ingin pertaniannya kembali seperti tahu dari seberapa perhatiannya Kakek pada ladangnya yang super luas.

BLETAAAK!!!

Adaw! Apaan nih?! Ada botol jatuh dari langit! Aku bangun dan melihat botol itu. Botol bening… Dan ada surat di dalamnya! Boleh kubaca enggak ya?

_For Jack, by AA_

Aku membaca label di bawah botol itu. Ini untukku! Aku langsung membuka surat itu.

_Untuk Jack._

_Kamu suka sama Claire, kan?_

Aku bengong. Kok bisa tau sih???!

_Ada beberapa heart event yang harus kamu jalankan sebelum Claire mau nembak kamu. Kamu tahu heart event? Itu adalah suasana dimana hati orang yang kamu suka akan berpaling padamu. Yaah, semacam keadaan yang membuat orang yang kamu taksir makin suka sama kamu._

Gila ini surat… Aku mulai meneruskan membaca.

_Namun ingat, ada juga rival event, dimana cowok lain yang menjadi pasangan yang kamu taksir menganggumu dan membuatmu tak bisa menikah dengannya! Jangan sampai kamu mengaktifkan rival event!_

Aku bengong. Gila, susah amat! Tapi aku terus membaca suratnya.

_Ini dia heart eventnya Claire:_

_Black:_

_Her farm, 08:00 AM, Monday – Sunday (Sunny or Rain)_

_Purple:_

_Forest, 10:00 AM – 02:00 PM, Sunday only (Sunny)_

_Blue:_

_Spring Mine, 08:00 PM – 10:00 PM, Monday – Sunday (Rainy)(Claire will give you her first kiss, at your cheek only)_

_Orange:_

_Inn, 02:00 AM – 08:00 PM, (Sunny or Rainy)_

_Semakin pekat warnanya, semakin cinta~~~!_

_AA_

Aku langsung kegirangan. Aku harus berterimakasih sama pemberi surat ini! Tapi nanti aja deh, setelah aku mengaktifkan heart event! Aku langsung berlari ke pertaniannya Claire.

Tanpa Jack sadari, ada juga catatan rival event dari AA.

_Hati-hati Jack, ada beberapa rival event yang harus kau hindari._

_Black (With Gray)_

_Her farm, 06:00 AM – 07:00 AM, Monday – Sunday (Sunny or Rainy)_

_Purple (With Doctor or Cliff)_

_Forest, 08:00 AM – 10:00 AM, Saturday - Sunday (Sunny)_

_Blue (With Gray again, but with Kai if you activated it on Summer)_

_Spring Mine, 07:00 AM – 09:00 AM, Monday – Sunday (Rainy) (Claire will give her first kiss to him!!)_

_Orange (With Rick or Cliff again)_

_Inn, 08:00 PM – 09:00 PM, (Sunny or Rainy)_

_Semakin pekat warnanya, semakin cinta ke orang lain~~~!_

(Claire's farm, 07:00 AM)

Aku menghampiri pertanian Claire. Disana… Aku bengong abis.

"Ini kapak yang kau pesan, Claire." kata Gray. Dia menyerahkan kapak perak pada Claire.

"Wah, terima kasih, Gray! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakannya untukku…" jawab Claire bersemu.

"Ah, tak usah begitu." Gray menutup mukanya dengan ujung topinya. Pasti mukanya sedang bersemu. "Aku senang membantumu."

Saat Gray pergi, aku bengong. Ini pasti… RIVAL EVENT YANG PERTAMA?!

Aku melihat jam. Jam 7. AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!! Aku berteriak-teriak sendiri. Aku malah mengaktifkan rival event yang 'terlarang' itu!! Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku menunggu sampai jam 8 saja.

(08:00 AM)

Oke, sudah jam 8. Aku memasuki pertanian Claire. Asik! Event untukku muncul!

Claire sedang sibuk menyiram tanamannya. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali. "Ah, Jack!"

Aku mendekatinya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang! Mau menemaniku menyiram tanaman?" Tanya Claire. Uh… Karena tinggi badanku lebih tinggi dari Claire, dia mendongak ke atas, menatapku dengan penuh harap. Manis sekali….

"Bo… Boleh…" jawabku malu-malu.

Kami berdua lalu menyiram tanaman bersama-sama.

Saat semua tanaman Claire sudah tersiram, Claire memberikan air mineral untuk kami. "Nih, air. Kau pasti haus kan?"

Aku meminum air mineral pemberian Claire. Waah, rasanya jernih dan segar sekali. Rasanya seperti baru lagi.

"Ini air mineral yang terkenal dari Mineral Town ini. Aku mengambilnya dari kolam jernih di belakang pertanianku. Air adalah sumber kehidupan. Bila tak ada air, seluruh badan akan mongering dan takkan mau bergerak. Air juga baik untuk menghilangkan zat-zat beracun yang ada di tubuh. Menurutku, setiap orang perlu meminum air mineral secara teratur." jelas Claire.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanyaku. Aku heran setengah mati saat mendengar penjelasan Claire yang super logis itu.

"Eng, ibuku yang mengatakan itu." jawab Claire. "Aku diajarkan ibuku untuk rajin minum air mineral alami. Ibuku tak mau aku menderita batu ginjal."

"Oooh…" jawabku sambil meminum air lagi.

"Kau suka rajin minum air kan, Jack?" tanya Claire.

Aku bingung. Tiap pagi paling-paling aku minum susu atau jus… Bukan air mineral. "Yaah… Iya."

"Betul! Itu betul sekali!" kata Claire senang. "Kita para petani butuh air untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan haus kan?"

"Iya…" jawabku.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Jack. Aku tidak kesepian sekarang…" jawab Claire menitikkan air mata.

"Lho lho lho?! Kok kamu nangis?!" teriakku panik.

"Eh, aku nangis, ya?" Claire menghapus air matanya. "Enggak kok… Terima kasih lagi ya, Jack…"

(10:00 AM)

Aku keluar dari pertanian Claire. Untung aku masih sempat mengaktifkan heart event…

####***###

Kyaaa~~~ Selesai juga chap. 2nya~! Ditunggu reviewnya ya~~~! Oh ya, ide heart event diambil dari ide heart eventnya Mark digabung dengan Chelsea… (AMPUN NATSUME!!! Saya tidak membajak game kalian!!! AKU TIDAK MEMBUAT HEART EVENT ATAUPUN RIVAL EVENT UNTUK CLAIRE!! INI HANYA BO'ONGAN!)


	3. Claire's Favorite Items?

Anisha Asakura~~~~ Muncul disini! (PLOPP) Anisha sudah siap memberikan chapter 3-nya!! Oh ya, sebelumnya, Anisha mau membalas beberapa review....

Untuk teacupz: Terima kasih lagi atas reviewnya~~~! Hem, jangan sampai terkecoh ya~ soalnya hampir semua eventnya dekat semua... Hehe... Agak mirip heart eventnya Chelsea... Thanks for the praise -ditimpuk Bu Lina karena grammarnya ngaco-... 0_0 Argh, ketahuan... Oke, ngaku deh! AA itu Anisha Asakura... T_T

Untuk xxxLawLietgirlxxx: Terima kasih lagi atas reviewnya~! Huhuhu, sebenernya sih, awalnya rival heart eventnya Claire yang orange pinginnya sama Cliff/Rick/Gray/Doctor/Kai –dijotos NATSUME karena ngasih cowok rivalnya kebanyakan-... Tapi Anisha nyoba menyamakan event mana yang biasanya terjadi di Inn... Akhirnya diputuskan Cliff & Rick... Nah, xxxLawLietgirlxxx udah tau siapa si AA kan? =_=;

Oke, kita mulai~~~!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charaaaasss!!!!

---- (Jack's POV) ----

(07:00 AM, Wednesday)

Hem, cuaca hari ini cerah. Aku baru selesai mengambil madu yang ada di pohon apel dekat kandang ayam.

BLETAAAK!!!

"ADAW!!" kepalaku teratuk sesuatu. Ada botol dengan surat. "Pasti AA lagi."

Aku membuka surat dari botol itu. Benar kan?

_For Jack, by AA_

Ya, ya... Aku membaca surat itu lagi.

_Untuk Jack_

_Maaf saya lupa memberitahukan sesuatu. Setelah mengaktifkan satu heart event, belum tentu kamu bisa mengaktifkan ke tahap selanjutnya. Kamu harus memberikan benda yang disukai Claire agar heart event bisa meningkat. Kau harus memberikan beberapa benda yang disukai Claire. Ini daftarnya:_

_Loves: (Claire will say, "Waaaw! This is my very favorite food! You make me blush!!")_

_Chocolate Cake for the most_

_Really loves: (Claire will say, "Waw! Thanks a ton, /playername/!")_

_Cake, Anything sweets (sweet-tooth, huh?)_

_Likes: (Claire will say, "Thank you.")_

_Milk, Flower, Accessories, Chocolates, Gems_

_Really likes: (Claire will say, "Thank you very much!")_

_Toyflower, Honey, Food or drink you cooked_

_Dislikes: (Claire will say, "Thanks, but don't give me things like this again, okay?")_

_Trash, Wild Grass, Fish Bones, Buckwheat Chips_

_Hates: (Claire will say, "-crying-... Do you want to make someone sad...?")_

_Burned food, Pirate Treasure_

_Kalau mau benda darimu membuat Claire lebih senang, bungkus saja dengan bungkus kado. Kau bisa membungkus kado di Supermarket dengan harga 100G._

_Di Mineral Town punya gosip, kalau kau memberikan bunga pada Harvest Goddess sebanyak 28 kali, Harvest Goddess akan berbaik hati mengabulkan permintaan cintamu. Ganbatte!_

_AA_

Seperti biasa, surat dari AA membuatku terkagum-kagum. Aku harus melakukan apa yang ada di sini!

Aku langsung memetik bunga di belakang pertanianku, dan segera menuju pertanian Claire. "Claaaaiiireeee!!!"

Claire sedang menyiram tanamannya. "Hai, Jack! Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ini... Untukmu." kataku sambil memperlihatkan Toyflower yang baru kupetik tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak!" jawab Claire riang, sambil mencium bunga yang kuberikan padanya. "Hem, wangi sekali..."

"Oke, aku mau pergi dulu. Bye, Claire!" sahutku berusaha kabur, takut kalau Claire melihat mukaku merah.

---- Beberapa hari kemudian ----

(Sunday, 06:30 AM)

Oke, aku akan mencoba mengaktifkan heart event yang kedua.

_Purple:_

_Forest, 10:00 AM – 02:00 PM, Sunday only (Sunny)_

Aku harus bisa! Selama 2 minggu ini, tiap hari aku memberikan Claire, Chocolate Cake hangat (yang mati-matian kucari resepnya dari situs internet Ushi no Tane). Aku berjalan menuju hutan.

ZIIIP! Event muncul.

"Ya ampun, Claire?!!" Cliff kaget saat melihat Claire diancam oleh anjing liar.

"C... Cliff, tolong..." Claire menangis ketakutan. "Tolong aku..."

"AWAS!!" Cliff langsung melindungi Claire. Lengan kirinya berdarah karena diserang anjing tadi.

Cliff sedikit mengaduh. "Claire! ...Cangkulmu!"

Claire mengambil cangkulnya dari ranselnya. "Ini.."

Cliff lalu melindungi Claire dengan cangkul itu. "Lawan aku, anjing jelek!"

"KAIIIIKKK!!!" Anjing liar itu hendak menyerang Cliff, tapi dengan tangkasnya Cliff memukul anjing liar tadi. Anjing itu ketakutan, dan meninggalkan Cliff dan Claire.

"Hiks... Cliff... Maaf..." kata Claire sambil menangis.

"Lho? Kenapa harus minta maaf?? Memangnya kamu salah apa?" tanya Cliff cemas, tangan kanannya mencoba menghapus air mata Claire sambil ikut berjongkok.

"Ga... Gara-gara aku, Cliff... Kau terluka..." Claire masih menangis. "Maaf..."

"Ta... Tak usah khawatir, Claire." Cliff membantu Claire berdiri dengan sebelah tangan kanannya, karena lengan kirinya masih berdarah. "Aku tak apa-apa kok. Yuk ke Clinic."

"Aah! Tidak usah! Kau ke rumahku saja! Aku akan mengobatimu! Tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Claire penuh harap.

"Ba..." Cliff terbata-bata. "Baiklah..."

"Nah, kubantu jalan, ya." Claire lalu membantu Cliff berjalan menuju rumahnya.

ZIIIP! Event selesai.

Aku lagi-lagi bengong. An...jrit. Anjrit. ANJRIT!!! (Anisha Asakura: Jack, sabar dong...) Aku lagi-lagi ngeaktifin rival event! Kenapa sih aku bego banget, enggak baca rival & heart eventnnya teliti?! Dasar aku bego!!!! Aku mencincang pohon tanpa ampun.

(10:00 AM)

Aku kelelahan. Rasanya aku mau pingsan...

ZIIIP! Ada event muncul.

Claire datang mendekatiku. "Hei, Jack, kau sedang apa?"

Kepalaku sudah pusing, mata berkunang-kunang, dan rasanya lemas... Aku langsung pingsan di pelukan Claire, hingga Claire tersungkur jatuh.

"Kyaa! Jack?! Kau kenapa?!!! Bertahanlah!! Kita ke Clinic!!!"

---CLINIC---

"Jack hanya kelelahan dan perlu istirahat." jelas Doctor.

Aku bingung. Apa ini... Ini 'purple heart event'nya Claire ya?! (Dalam hati, Jack loncat-loncat kesenengan)

"Aah! Syukurlah!!" Claire langsung memelukku kencang, membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

"C.. Claire?! Nanti Jack enggak bisa napas!" Elli mencoba melepaskanku dari Claire.

"Maaf..." Claire bersemu. Aku juga. "Syukurlah Jack masih ada..." Claire menangis lagi, sama seperti saat heart event pertama.

"Lho?! Kok kamu nangis?!" aku lagi-lagi khawatir dengan Claire.

Perkataanku tak digubris, karena Claire diminta tolong Doctor untuk mengantarku ke pertanianku.

"Claire, agar Jack tidak pingsan lagi, bisa kau antar dia ke pertaniannya?" tanya Doctor.

"Oke, dok!" jawab Claire riang.

---- Jack's Farm ----

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Claire. Padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang..." sahutku senang. Eventnya ternyata menyenangkan juga ya~~~ Dipeluk sama Claire 2 kali.... XD

"Iya, sama-sama, Jack. Maaf sudah membuatmu malu karena memelukmu tadi di Clinic." kata Claire agak bersemu.

_Ah, enggak apa-apa kok, yang penting aku puas...._ pikirku mesum.

"Jack!" panggil Claire. "Aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah siang."

"Ooh, silahkan2x~~~!" kataku senang. "Sampai jumpa lagi besok~XD!"

Saat Claire pergi, aku loncat-loncat di tempat tidur sambil nyanyi lagu Savage Garden, judulnya 'I know I love you'

(SFX: I know I love you before I met you... I have a dream today tonight...)

###***###

Yosh... Ditunggu reviewnya! (BTW, kok event yang kedua rada mirip ama blue heart eventnya Kai?? Ah, terserahlah... -ditendang Kai- X_X)


	4. Jack's Rival of Love

Anisha Asakura... Muncul~! (PLOP) Oke, waktunya chapter 4! Sori agak lama soalnya masih rada pusing digebuk kulkas ama Mr.B (Baca Opening Talk Let's Baking Love chap.6) ...Eits! Anisha mau membalas beberapa review nih...

Untuk xxxLawlietgirlx: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya... Ups! Anisha benerin deh... Terima kasih atas koreksinya ya...

Untuk teacupz': Terima kasih udah review... Waks! Anisha benerin deh... Oke, terima kasih atas koreksinya lagi, teacupz... Wajar manusia bisa salah...

Oke, chapter 4... Mulaiii!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charas!

(07:00 AM, Saturday)

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Tok! Tok! Took! Crash! Saat ini aku sedang menambang di _Spring Mine_, menambang beberapa _Silver _dan _Copper_ di sekitar lantai 3. Kebetulan tadi malam hujan, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menyiram tanamanku hari ini. Hewan-hewan juga sudah kuberi makan.

"Yep, _Silver_." aku mengambil batu berwarna silver dari pecahan batu tadi, dan kusimpan dalam keranjang.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Heh?" aku mendengar ada seseorang yang masuk. Seseorang yang tingginya sama denganku, dan memakai topi.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" sahut orang itu angkuh. Dari suaranya pasti itu Gray.

"Bertambang." jawabku tak mau kalah. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku juga bertambang." jawab Gray dingin. "Jangan ikut campur."

"Terserah!" jawabku sambil memukul batu yang lain. Huh, dasar orang itu. Hanya gara-gara kakeknya yang galak (aku pernah bertemu dengan kakeknya yang super galak), dia jadi cuek ke orang lain. Menyebalkan.

Tok! Tok! Took! Crash! Batu yang kupukul hancur. Ada _Copper_ dari pecahan batu itu. Sekali lagi kupukul batu lain. Tok! Tok! Tok! Crash! _Silver_ keluar dari batu. Setelah agak cukup, aku keluar dari pertambangan, tanpa memperdulikan Gray.

(Hot Spring)

"Fuwaaah...." aku berendam di _Hot Spring_ dekat _ Spring Mine_. Sudah lama aku tak berendam air panas, dan hari Sabtu adalah hari yang tepat untuk berendam.

_Craaaaash...._

Aku mendengar seseorang yang masuk ke kolam air panas. Aaagh, Gray lagi, Gray lagi!

"Ngapain lagi kamu disini?" tanya Gray dingin.

"Berendam." jawabku. "Memang enggak boleh?"

".... Terserah." Jawab Gray datar.

"Aah, aku sudahan ah." Aku lalu keluar dari kolam air panas. Malas amat bicara dengan orang itu.

(Jack's Farm)

"Hem, sekarang sudah tanggal berapa ya..." aku melihat kalender. Tanggal 14 Spring. Heh? _14 Spring, Spring Thanksgiving Festival._

Otakku berpikir. Muncul tab yang sering ada di komputer. _25%.... 50%.... 86%.... 100%... _COMPLETED.

"Ya ampun!" Ini hari Thanksgiving! Aku harus memberikan cokelat ke Claire! Aku buru-buru memakai apron dan segera memeriksa kulkas. Ternyata...

"Co.... Cokelatnya habis..." aku langsung terdiam saat melihat kulkasku yang ternyata cuma berisi _Flour, Egg, Rice Ball, _dan _Curry Powder_.

Aku langsung melepas apron dan berlari melesat ke Supermarket.

WUUUUUUUUSSSSH!!!!!!

(Supermarket)

Wakh! Supermarket penuh banget ama cowok! Ada Cliff, ada Rick, Doctor, bahkan Gray! Mereka pada beli cokelat juga!!!

"Be... Beli cokelat!" aku langsung melewati kerumunan dan membeli sebatang cokelat.

"Silahkan, harganya 100G." kata Jeff, yang bermuka cerah. Sepertinya dia senang kedatangan banyak pelanggan hari ini. Ah, peduli amat!

Aku langsung melesat ke pertanianku.

WUUUUUSSSSSH!!!!

(Jack's Farm)

Aku memakai apron lagi. Setelah itu, kusiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Cokelat, tepung,susu, telur, mentega, ng... Kayaknya sudah cukup.

Aku mencampur tepung, telur, mentega, dan susu dengan pengocok. Lalu kutambahkan _Baking Powder_ agar kuenya mengembang. Lalu, kutambahkan cokelat yang sudah kupotong-potong. Kucampur semua bahan. Setelah itu, kutaruh dalam cetakan kue, dan kupanggang. TING! Adaw, panas! Akhirnya kuenya jadi. Kue _Chocolate Cake_ hangat favorit Claire.

Aku langsung berlari lagi ke Supermarket, berniat membungkus kue dengan pembungkus kado.

(Supermarket)

Waaakh! Lagi-lagi cowok-cowok saling berebutan giliran membugkus kue mereka! Aku mendapat giliran ketiga.

"Kau mau membungkus kue ini?" tanya Jeff, lagi-lagi dengan muka cerah.

"Iya. Tolong dibungkus." jawabku.

"Oke." Jeff menaruh _Chocolate Cake_ milikku ke kotak putih, lalu membungkusnya dengan pita pink. "Selesai. Harganya 100G."

Aku memberikan uangku, sambil berterima kasih.

(Out from Supermarket)

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku akan memberikan ini pada Karen ah!" Rick bersorak saat kami berlima berjalan keluar.

"Kalau aku, Ann..." Cliff, yang suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, membungkuk dan agak tersenyum.

"Semoga Elli suka ini..." bisik Doctor. Doctor lalu berbelok ke Clinic. Tinggal aku, Cliff, Gray, dan Rick.

"Eh, Gray, kamu ngasih cokelat ke siapa?" tanya Rick.

Gray terdiam. "....Bukan urusanmu." Dia lalu langsung pergi ke Rose Square.

Ini anak... Kaku banget sih! Aku ingin sekali mendaratkan tinju ke muka orang yang satu ini. Tapi aku malas kalau berurusan dengan pertengkaran. Ah, peduli amat. Yang penting kueku sudah jadi dan siap diberikan ke Claire hari ini.

(Claire's Farm)

---- (Claire's POV) ----

"Ah, selesai juga!" aku baru selesai memanggang roti untuk acara Thanksgiving hari ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan _Roasted Turkey_, _Baked Corn, Vegetable Soup_, dan makanan-makanan yang biasa dimakan saat acara _Thanksgiving_.

_Tok, tok, tok._ Pintuku diketuk.

"Silahkan masuk! Tidak dikunci kok!" jawabku.

---- (Gray's POV) ----

Uh... Tak kusangka aku bisa memberanikan diriku menuju rumah Claire. Sejak aku mengambilkan pesanan kapak peraknya (Referensi: Baca Jack's Mineral Love chapter 2), bayangan gadis pirang itu selalu terbayang di pikiranku (Anisha Asakura: .... Jatuh cinta, nih, Gray?).

_KRIIIEEET_

"Ah, selamat sore, Gray!" sapa Claire riang. "Kebetulan semuanya sudah disiapkan. Yuk, masuk!"

Hah? Masuk? Disiapkan? Apaan? Aku keheranan.

"Taraaaaa!!!" Claire memperlihatkan meja makannya dipenuhi makanan-makanan Thanksgiving. "Aku ingin mengajak siapa saja yang mendatangi rumahku untuk makan dan mengadakan malam Thanksgiving hari ini!"

Aku langsung bengong.

".... Gray?" tanya Claire polos. "Kamu kenapa?"

Aku tidak kuat untuk menertawakan Claire. Pasti dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tradisi _Spring Thanksgiving Festival_. "Kamu... Memangnya tak tahu apa tradisi _Spring Thanksgiving Festival_, ya?"

"Oh, tradisi saat orang-orang berkumpul bersama dan makan Ayam Turki Panggang, kan?" jawab Claire polos.

Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Tapi aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tawaku. "_Spring Thanksgiving Festival _itu... Tradisi dimana cowok membuatkan kue untuk cewek yang disukainya. Bukan membuat Ayam Turki Panggang... Kamu pasti salah mengartikannya..." Aku mulai tertawa. ".... HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku menuju pertanian Claire sambil membawa kue buatanku. Hatiku berseri-seri sekali. Eh?

".... HA! HA! HA! HA!....."

"...."

Aku mendengar seseorang tertawa didalam rumah Claire. Aku mencoba memasuki rumah Claire yang tak terkunci. "Permisi..."

BLANK.

Aku melihat Gray. Dan Claire. Gray sedang tertawa. Claire... Mukanya merah padam sekali. Kulihat air mata keluar dari mata Claire.

"Claire!?" aku mendekati Claire.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!.... Eh?" Gray berhenti tertawa.

".... Gray jahat!!!" Claire berteriak kencang, menjatuhi roti panggang yang dibawanya, melewatiku, dan pergi keluar.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Tadi... Gray tertawa... Dan Claire... Mukanya merah... Dan menangis??? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi????

"Heh, GRAY!" aku menarik kerah baju Gray. "Dari pagi, aku malas berurusan denganmu, apalagi bertengkar sama kamu. Tapi, karena kamu udah bikin Claire nangis, kamu enggak akan kumaafkan!"

"Apaan sih?!" bentak Gray. Keadaan makin memanas.

"Kamu ngapain ke Claire, sampai Claire nangis hah?!"balasku. Kulepas kerah bajunya.

"Eee... Tadi, Claire, dia salah mengartikan tradisi Thanksgiving dengan _Spring Thanksgiving Festival_..." ucapan Gray terbata-bata. "Dia mengira _Spring Thanksgiving_ sama seperti tradisi _Thanksgiving_, yang membuat Turki Panggang..."

"Kenapa kamu ngetawain dia?!" bentakku. "Apa salahnya?! Arti _Thanksgiving_ juga sama seperti tradisi _Spring Thanksgiving Festival_! Hanya aja beda! Boleh aja kan, mengadakan acara makan malam! Lagian kamu enggak sadar, Claire susah-payah membuat makanan-makanan sebanyak itu untuk orang-orang yang mengunjunginya hari ini?!"

Keadaan jadi sunyi. Gray hanya terdiam. Aku menatap Gray, kesal.

Aku segera menyusul Claire.

(_Goddess Stream, near the Spring Mine)_

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku menghampiri Claire yang berjongkok di sungai dekat _Spring Mine_. Sepertinya dia sedih sekali. "Hei."

Claire menoleh. "Hai, Jack..."

Aku ikut berjongkok di dekat sungai. Lalu kami saling diam.

"Aku juga pernah seperti kamu, kok." aku memulai pembicaraan. "Dulu, waktu SD, aku paling susah membedakan hari _Valentine_ dengan _Paskah_. Aku memberikan telur di hari _Valentine_, dan Cokelat di hari _Paskah._ Aku selalu lupa!" aku tertawa kencang.

Claire, masih menangis, tapi ikut tertawa. "Ha ha ha! Norak!" dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Saat tawa kami reda, Claire mencoba menghapus air matanya. "... Memangnya kamu enggak malu?"

"Yaah, waktu itu sih, malu banget, sampai-sampai aku enggak mau sekolah selama 3 hari." jawabku. "Dulu, waktu aku enggak mau sekolah, ibuku menjelaskan arti hari _Paskah _dan _Valentine_. 'Di hari Paskah kita memberikan telur tanda kasih sayang. Kalau Valentine, memberikan cokelat, semakin manis rasanya, semakin dalam arti rasa kasih sayangnya.' Kontan aja aku langsung nanya, 'Maksudnya, bu?'. Ibuku lalu tersenyum dan menjelaskan lagi. 'Paskah dan Valentine memang berbeda, tapi tujuannya sama. Memberikan rasa kasih sayang untuk dia yang disayangi.' Begitu katanya."

Claire mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi..."

"Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kadang kita salah menentukan tradisi." jelasku. "Tuhan pasti mau mengerti, kan?"

(SFX: JENG JENG JEEENG.... Kultum bersama Jack) -AA digaplok Ustad Jefri dan Carter-

"Oooh...." jawab Claire. "Aku sudah baikan sekarang. Terima kasih ya, Jack."

"Sama-sama, Claire." Aku berdiri, diikuti oleh Claire. "Nah. Kita ke rumahmu ya? Kita rayakan acara Thanksgiving hari ini."

Claire tersipu, dan sedikit tertawa. "Yuk."

(Claire's Farm)

---- (still Jack's POV) ----

Aku berjalan berdua dengan Claire. Syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi masih ada satu masalah lagi. Gray.

"Claire!" Gray menghampiri Claire, mengacuhkanku. "Maafkan aku tadi menertawakanmu, sebenarnya aku enggak bermaksud..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Gray." sahut Claire. "Kamu enggak salah apa-apa, kok. Aku yang salah. Terlalu sensitif, jadi nangis. Yuk, kita makan malam bertiga!"

Apa boleh buat. Aku, Gray dan Claire makan malam bertiga.

.

.

.

---- (Claire's Farm, 08:30 PM) ----

---- (Jack's POV) ----

"Ah, sudah malam. Aku harus memberi makan Jo." Aku baru ingat harus memberi makan anjingku.

"Lho? Sudah mau pulang, Jack?" tanya Claire. "Bawa ini untuk oleh-oleh, ya?" Claire lalu memberikan beberapa roti panggang (yang sudah baru) yang dibungkus saputangan putih.

"Ah, aku juga harus pulang, Claire." sahut Gray. "Aku harus pulang ke Inn."

"Anu, kau juga bawa ini, ya?" Claire memberikan roti panggang yang sama seperti yang kubawa.

"Tidak usah," jawab Gray.

"Oh ya!" aku merogoh kueku dari ransel. Hampir saja lupa. "Ini, Chocolate Cake. Selamat hari _Spring Thanksgiving Festival_, Claire."

"Waaw! Ini dia favoritku! Jadi malu..." Claire mengambil kueku sambil tersipu-sipu. Hihihi, aku paling suka kalau dia senyum.

"Oh, ya," Gray merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. "Selamat hari _Spring ThanksgivingFestival_, Claire."

Claire menerima sesuatu dari Gray."Wah! Cookies! Makasih, Gray!"

Egh... Aku langsung terpaku.

Gray... Dia ngasih kue ke Claire.

Tradisi _Spring Thannksgiving Festival_ kan... Tradisi dimana cowok ngasih kue ke cewek yang disukai...

Itu berarti... GRAY NAKSIR SAMA CLAIRE?!!!

**WOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!! **Muncul kobaran api kecemburuan di sekitarku. Gray... Mulai sekarang, kamu adalah rival cintaku!!!!!

"Jack, kamu kenapa?" tanya Claire, setelah menyimpan kueku dan cookies dari Gray.

"Ah... Enggak apa-apa..." jawabku berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Oke, selamat malam semuanya!" kata Claire sambil menutup pintunya.

---- Out from Claire's Farm ----

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku berjalan berduaan, (sambil berjaga jarak) dengan Gray.

"Heh." Aku memanggil Gray.

"Apaan?" tanya Gray angkuh, seperti biasa.

" ... Aku enggak akan kalah!" teriakku blak-blakan, sekali lagi muncul kobaran api di sekitarku. Aku enggak akan menyerahkan Claire ke orang kaku kayak Gray!!!

"......" Gray tak berkata apa-apa, langsung pergi menuju Inn.

Kini tinggal aku sendirian. Aku langsung berlari ke rumah, dan segera tidur. (tentu saja setelah memberi makan Jo). _Aku harus mengaktifkan semua heart event Claire!!!_

###***###

Kyaaa~ Selesai juga chapter 4nya~~! Gray disini agak kaku, ya... Tapi memang itulah tradisi dia. No flame, please... And review~! (eh, kebalik ya? Ah sudahlah... –digaplok Bu Lina, guru Bahasa Inggris di skul-) POLP


	5. Because of Gray

Anisha Asakura muncull!!! (PLOP) Oh ya, sebelumnya anisha mau ngebalas beberapa review…

Untuk teacupz': Terima kasih atas reviewnya… Ehehehe… -ditabok sambal sama P Project- Eto… Kayaknya anisha makai pemakaian tanggal Indonesia, kalau lupa kadang pake bahasa Inggris… hehe (^_^;)

Untuk xxxLawLietgirlxxx: Terima kasih atas re… Kyaaa! Enggak apa-apa, xLawLietgirlx?!! Ah, Claire bandel nih! –Claire: Abisnya…..- Udah ah, ayo minta maaf ama xLawLietgirlx! –Claire: *ngebungkuk, tapi komat kamit* Maaf ya…-

Oke, chapter 5~~~ On!

DISCLAIMER:Ido not own of any HM charaaas!

---- (09:00 AM, Sunday) ----

Aku memetik bunga Toyflower. Satu untuk Claire, satu untuk Harvest Goddess. Aku bukan naksir Harvest Goddess, cuma pingin bisa mengabulkan permintaan. (Referensi: baca surat dari si AA di Jack's Mineral Love chapter 2)

CEMPLUNG!

Aku melempar satu Toyflower ke sungai dekat _Spring Mine_, dan menunggu beberapa saat.

SRIIIINGGG!!!!

"Terima kasih sudah melakukan _offering_!" muncul Harvest Goddes. "Kau mau menuju Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawabku sopan.

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka dengan bunga pemberianmu." Tambah Harvest Goddess. "Oh ya!"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Karena kamu sudah sering memberikanku banyak bunga, aku berbaik hati memberikan satu permintaan padamu. Ada cewek yang kamu suka?" Tanya Harvest Goddess.

Hatiku langsung melonjak gembira. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup! "Ada! Ada!!!" jawabku.

"Wah, semangat sekali! Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Harvest Goddess.

"Claire." jawabku dengan lantang.

"Oh, Claire ya? Tunggu sebentar…" Harvest Goddess mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Esaelp tel mih ekil reh tsevrah gnik... Esaelp ekam reh evol mih… Ehs lliw evol mih reverof…"

Muncul cahaya putih dari sekitar Harvest Goddess.

SRIIIINGGG!

"Nah, selesai. Orang yang kamu sukai bakalan lebih suka sama kamu." jelas Harvest Goddess. "Nah, kapan-kapan datang lagi, ya~"

SRIIINNNGG!

Saat Harvest Goddess menghilang, aku melonjak-lonjak senang. Yeah! Dengan begini, Claire enggak bakalan disambar Gray!!! Hooo ho ho ho ho ho….

Aku langsung pulang ke rumah, membuat Chocolate Cake untuk Claire.

--- Meanwhile, at Saibara's blacksmith shop ---

---- (Gray's POV) ----

Aku sedang menghancur-hancurkan beberapa pecahan _Copper_ sambil berpikir. Apa maksud 'Aku enggak akan kalah!!!' dari orang itu sih? Orang itu memang selalu blak-blakan, seenaknya saja. Menyebalkan.

"Gray, tolong antar cangkul milik Jack…" kata Saibara. Cih, kenapa aku yang disuruh sih?! (Anisha Asakura:Ya, karena kamu cuma satu2xnya pekerja disitu, Gray…)

Aku hanya mengambil cangkul itu, dan segera pergi.

--- Jack's Farm ---

Aku meletakkan cangkul milik Jack ke depan rumahnya. Aku malas bertemu dengan orang itu.

---- (Jack's POV) ----

"Okee!!!" aku sudah siap membawa Chocolate Cake untuk Claire, sekaligus membawa Toyflower dari hutan tadi.

JREEEK! PTOING! GUBRAAAAK!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAW!!" aku kaget, dan terpeleset sesuatu. Chocolate Cake dan Toyflower untuk Claire selamat, tapi sepertinya kakiku tidak. Adududuh, sakitt….

"Jack!!" ada seseorang menghampiriku. "Aku cemas, ada suara 'GUBRAK' kenceng banget…" Waaks! Itu… Claire!!! "Ya ampun Jack! Kamu enggak apa-apaaa?!"

Aku mencoba bangun. Kaki kiriku sakit sekali.

"Ja… Jangan bergerak!! Aku akan mengambilkan kudaku!" Claire mendudukanku di depan rumahku.

Hah? Kuda?

Claire, yang sekitar 10 menit pergi, kembali lagi dengan kuda berwarna cokelat. "Ini kudaku, namanya Will. Kamu naik di kudaku, lalu kuantar kamu ke Clinic. Nah, Will, tolong bungkukkan badanmu."

Will, kuda milik Claire, menurut dan membungkukkan badannya.

Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tapi Claire… Dia sudah repot-repot membawakan kudanya ke sini. Aku lalu mencoba duduk di tunggangan Will.

"Nah, Will, ikuti aku," Claire memberi penunjuk jalan. Kami lalu menyusuri jalanan di Mineral Town menuju Clinic.

---- Clinic ----

"Kaki kirinya terkilir, tapi tidak terlalu parah." Doctor baru selesai memeriksaku.

"Aah, syukurlah!! Aku tenang sekarang…" Claire memelukku sambil menangis.

"Eh, kok kamu malah nangis?!" aku langsung khawatir. Tapi LAGI-LAGI pertanyaanku tak digubris karena Claire berbicara lagi dengan Doctor.

"Claire, untuk berjaga-jaga, bisa rawat Jack untuk sehari ini saja?" pinta Doctor.

"Baik, dok!" Claire menjawab dengan semangat.

--- Jack's Farm ---

--- (Claire's POV) ----

"Nah, Jack, kamu tiduran disini saja, ya." Aku membaringkan Jack ke tempat tidurnya. Kasihan sekali Jack. Kakinya terkilir. Dia pasti menderita. "Untuk sehari ini, biarin aku aja yang ngurus pertanian kamu, ya?"

Aku bengong. Seperti impian aja~~~~~ (^o^) Claire ngelakuin apa yang aku mau… -langsung mikir yang enggak2x- (Anisha Asakura digetok Fn-chan yang anggota fans Jack)

---- 3 hour later ----

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku penasaran dengan Claire. Serius, tuh, dia mau mengurus pertanianku?

Draaak… Pintuku berderit. Ada yang masuk. Claire.

"Egh… Kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, yang penting…" Claire menghempaskan kepala dan kedua lengannya ke tempat tidurku.

"Claire?" aku makin khawatir. Kupegang keningnya.

"PA… PANAAAAAAASSS!!!!!!!!" teriakku. Aneh, padahal tadi kulihat Claire sehat-sehat aja. Kenapa nih?! "Claire, kamu demam, ya?!"

"Enggak.. Aku enggak apa-apa…" jawab Claire lemas.

"Jangan bohong! Kalau kamu lagi sakit, kamu harusnya enggak usah repot-repot menolongku tadi!" aku bangun dan mencoba membaringkan Claire ke tempat tidurku.

"Ja, jangan, Jack… Aku enggak apa-apa, kok… Kamu yang lagi sakit, kan?" Claire berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi percuma. Tenaganya lemah sekali. Dengan mudahnya aku bisa mengangkat Claire dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidurku.

"Diem," jawabku kalem, segera mengambil baskom dan lap baru. Kuisi baskom dengan air. Setelah itu, kuletakkan lap yang sudah basah tadi ke kening Claire.

Claire dari tadi diam saja.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya, aku mau buat sup." Aku lalu mengambil beberapa sayuran. Kupotong-potong, lalu kumasukkan ke panci. Aku lalu menuangkan air, dan mulai memanaskan sup. Kutambah beberapa kaldu.

"Jack…"Claire memanggilku.

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku mematikan kompor, menuangkan sup yang sudah jadi ke mangkok, dan mendekati Claire. "Aku buat sup. Aku yang suap kamu."

"Tapi---" perkataan Claire tertambat karena aku menyuapkan sesendok sup di mulutnya. "Aduduh, panas!"

"Aduh, masih panas, ya," aku kaget, lalu meniup sedikit supnya agar tak panas. "Nah. Setelah supnya habis, nanti kuantar kamu dengan Marine."

---- Finally ----

"Terima kasih ya Jack, sudah mengantarku." Claire tersenyum di tempat tidur di rumahnya.

"Sama-sama, Claire. Wajar kalau orang nolong, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tapi, kakimu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Claire cemas.

"Lho? Udah sembuh kok. Jangan dipeduliin deh. Yang penting kamu harus sehat besok." jawabku.

Aku lalu pulang dengan Marine (nama kudaku), sambil berharap semoga Claire sembuh.

###***###

Yaay! Selesai chapter 5… Oke, ditunggu reviewnya yaaa~~~


	6. Cow Controversy

Hei hei!! Anisha Asakura disini! Siip, saatnya chapter 6! Disini, si AA bakalan 'beraksi' lagi dengan menimpuk surat lagi... Huwehehe... -ditimpuk surat sama Jack- Oh, ya, balasan untuk review~~

Untuk xxxLawLietgirlxxx: Terima kasih sudah review~! Hehe, pingin tau endingnya ya? Sabar, masih banyak chapter...

Untuk teacupz': Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Hegh, ampuuun..... –dibales timpukan sandel sama Harvest Goddess- *Harvest Goddes (HG): Enak aja nimpuk gue!* Kan yang nimpuk bukan anisha! *HG: Terserah aku mau nimpuk siapa! –nimpuk lagi-* Huweeee... –nangis GJ-

Oke, chapter 6... On... –tidur karena ditimpuk remot teve sama Mr.B-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charas!

--- Jack's Farm, Monday, 16 Spring---

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku baru saja bangun pagi. Huaaaaahmmmm....

BLETAK!

"ADAAW!" Pasti si AA lagi! Mana nimpuknya ke 'anu' aku lagi!!!

-Anisha Asakura ditendang habis2xan sama Jack lovers-

_For Jack, by AA_

"Iya, iya!!" jawabku setengah teriak, masih merasa sakit di 'anu'ku.

_Kok kamu enggak ngekhawatirin Claire, sih?! Claire lagi sakit malah kamu biarin semalaman! Kamu serius nggak sih, naksir sama Claire?!_

Hah! Aku kaget. Bener juga! Pasti terjadi sesuatu sama Claire...

--- Jack's imagination, on! ---

_Aku berlari ke rumah Claire, dan mendobrak pintu rumahnya. "CLAIRE!!!"_

_Aku melihat Claire, mukanya merah sekali. Jangan-jangan demamnya makin tinggi?!! Aku segera menghampiri Claire. "Claire?! Kamu enggak apa-apa?!"_

"_Jack..." Claire mendesis pelan. "Dingin..."_

"_Claire, bertahanlah!!" teriakku panik._

"_Jack... Sebelum aku meninggal..."_

"_Claire!? Ngomong apaan sih! Jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak!!"_

"_Sebelum aku meninggal... Tolong bilang ke Gray... Aku cinta padanya..." Claire langsung tak bernapas._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!"_

--- Jack's imagination, off ---

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!" Aku harus segera mencari Claire!! Aku enggak mau dia mati! Aku enggak mau dia naksir sama Gray! Aku enggak mau... (jangan berpikiran ngeres, oke?)

Aku segera memakai _overall_ku, memakai ransel dan topi, dan bergegas menuju pertanian Claire.

--- Claire's Farm ---

"Claaaireeee!!!!" teriakku. Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Aku menuju kandang sapinya. "Claireeee!!!" tak ada jawaban.

"Claireeee!!!" Aku berteriak di depan rumahnya. _Masa sih, Claire bener-bener mati..._

"Claireeeee!!!!"

----- Meanwhile -----

---- (Gray's POV) ----

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju toko Blacksmith milik kakek. Yah, kakekku yang jahat itu. Apa boleh buat.

"Claireeee!!!" Jack berlari-lari.

"Apaan sih?! Berisik amat!" omelku sambil menarik ujung ransel Jack.

"Heh! Lepasin! Lepasiiiiiin!" Jack berusaha melepaskan diri. Kulepas ranselnya. GUSRAAAK! Muka Jack menggores jalanan Mineral Town.

"Kasar amat sih! Mukaku jadi merah nih! Nanti penggemarku nangis-nangis lho!" teriak Jack, sambil mengelus-elus mukanya yang 'mekar' karena tergusruk tanah.

"Dasar cengeng. Kegusruk tanah aja berisik! Apaan sih, pagi-pagi manggil 'Claire, Claire,' dari tadi!? Nanti tetangga pada bangun, kan kamu yang repot sendiri!" omelku, yang entah kenapa jadi sewot.

"Mendingan kamu bantu aku cari Claire deh! Aku khawatir demam Claire makin tinggi!" Jack menarik ujung bajuku, memaksaku untuk lari.

Apa? Claire demam? Pikirku. Aku harus mengikutinya!

Saat kami berdua hampir mendekati Rose Square, kami mendengar seseorang memanggil kami. "Jaack! Graay!"

Kami berdua langsung menoleh. Claire?! Dia ditemani seekor sapi di ladang pertanian Yodel Farm.

"Kebetulan banget! Bantu aku ngebawa sapi ini dong!" kata Claire riang.

"Lho? Bukannya Barley yang biasanya nganterin sapi ke pertanian?" tanya Jack.

"Um... Soalnya hari ini Pak Barley bilang, dia ingin ke onsen, jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarkan sapi ke pertanianku. Kalian bisa bantu aku kan?" tanya Claire.

"Bisa, sih..." jawab Jack sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Nah, tolong bantu aku tarik belakang sapinya ya," Claire memberi instruksi. Aku, Jack dan Claire mendorong sapi itu bertiga.

"Uuuuuh......" Tidak bisa. Sapi itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia malah asyik mengunyah rumput didekatnya.

"Enggak mau gerak," omel Jack. "Hei, sapi, gerak dong!"

Sapi itu malah cuek, dan meneruskan makannya.

"Sudah sejam aku berusaha menarik sapi ini, dia enggak mau bergerak juga..." keluh Claire, sambil mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar." Aku ada ide. Pasti di toko kakek ada tali tambang. Aku segera berlari ke toko kakek.

"Hei! Gray, kamu mau ke mana..." Kakekku membentakku saat aku memasuki tokonya.

"Pinjam sebentar talinya ya." jawabku pendek sambil mengambil tali tambang didekat pemanas.

Sepertinya kakek berteriak sesuatu padaku, tapi tak kugubris. Aku langsung kembali ke Claire dan Jack.

"Aku ada ide. Lakukan sesuai instruksiku." jelasku. "Jack, ikat kalung sapi itu dengan tali tambang ini." Aku melemparkan tali tambang ke arah Jack. Jack langsung melakukan apa yang kusuruh.

"Claire, ambil beberapa rumput," aku menunjuk ke arah rerumputan. Claire mengambil segenggam rumput hijau.

"Nah, coba pancing sapi itu dengan rumput tadi, Claire. Dan Jack, tarik sapi itu dengan tali tambang tadi agar sapi itu mau bergerak."

Saat dicoba, semua instruksiku berjalan sukses. Sapi itu mau bergerak.

"Horee! Berhasil!! Terima kasih, Gray!" sahut Claire riang.

--- Claire's Farm ---

---- (Claire's POV) ----

"Terima kasih, Jack, Gray. Berkat kalian, aku tertolong. Terima kasih banyak ya!" celetukku riang.

"Ehehe, sama-sama..." jawab Jack.

"Iya." jawab Gray kalem.

"Nah, karena sudah siang begini, gimana kalau kita minum dulu?" tawarku.

"Ya ampun!" teriak Gray. "Aku harus kerja. Kakek pasti marah-marah!" dia langsung berlari keluar pertanianku.

Tinggal aku dan Jack berdua.

"Eh!" aku baru sadar. Tali tambang milik Gray masih disini! "Jack, temani aku ke toko Saibara, yuk! Tali tambang Gray belum dibalikin..."

"Ya sudah deh. Yuk." Jack mengenggam tanganku. Mukanya merah.

"Lho, Jack kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Ah, enggak apa-apa..." Jack melepaskan tanganku.

"Lho, kenapa dilepas?" aku menggenggam tangan Jack, sedangkan tanganku yang lain memegang tali tambang. "Yuk!"

---- (Gray's POV) ----

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi!" teriak Saibara di depanku. "Kamu kan sudah tahu, sebagai muridku, kamu harus bisa disiplin dengan waktu! Tadi juga kamu ngambil tali tambang seenaknya. Maumu apa sih?!"

Aku 'diceramahi' oleh Saibara. Cih, kenapa sih orang tua ini selalu saja memarah-marahiku tanpa memberiku kesempatan bicara. Selalu saja marah-marah seenaknya.

Klining! Klining!

Bel toko berbunyi. Kubiarkan saja.

"Maaf, permisi..."

Siapa sih?! Menganggu saja! Emosiku naik. Mana lagi diomeli Saibara, sekarang malah diganggu pelanggan.

"Apaan, sih?!! Kamu menganggu saja!!!" bentakku kasar sambil berbalik. Saat aku berbalik, aku terdiam.

Claire dan Jack... Mereka ke sini?!! Ditambah lagi... Tadi aku ngebentak Claire?!

Claire, ekspresi mukanya kaku, dan sepertinya akan menangis. Ya ampun, lagi-lagi aku bikin dia begini...

"Oh... Maaf Gray, sudah menganggumu..." Claire langsung menutupi mukanya, dan melesat keluar toko. Jack masih diam.

Aku langsung bengong. Terjadi lagi...

"Gray!!" bentak Jack. "Lagi-lagi kamu bikin Claire nangis! Kenapa sih kamu bentak dia?! Dia datang kesini karena mau berterima kasih sudah membantunya!! Kamu malah ngebentak dia!"

Lagi-lagi aku menganga. Ya ampun, terjadi lagi...

Jack berlari keluar toko. Aku juga mengikutinya.

"Hei! Gray!! Kamu mau kemana!? Kamu harus kerja!!!" bentak Saibara.

Aku mengacuhkan kakek dan pergi.

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku berlari-lari mencari Claire. Pasti dia merasa sedih sekali. Aku segera menuju air terjun dekat _Spring Mine._

Lho!? Kok enggak ada?!

Aku langsung pergi mencari Claire lagi.

---- Meanwhile, at Beach ----

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku menangis di pantai, berjongkok di pasir putih yang lembut. "Huwe...." Dasar aku ini bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak menganggu Gray yang lagi kerja. Seharusnya aku kembalikan tali tambangnya sesudah dia kerja. Aku memang selalu sial....

"Claire!!!" teriak seseorang. Ya ampun, itu Gray!

Aku berusaha menghapus air mataku. "Hei, Gray," aku berusaha menyapanya dengan nada biasa. "Maaf ya, aku langsung pergi... Aku enggak bermaksud gangguin kamu..."

"Claire, dengerin aku. Maafin aku ya..." Gray menunduk.

"Ah, kenapa minta maaf?" suaraku tersekat. "Aku yang salah... Aku ngeganggu kamu kerja... Aku yang salah..." tanpa sadar air mataku mulai menetes. Kuhapus lagi supaya Gray tidak melihatnya.

"Claire!!" Gray menarik pergelangan tanganku. "Aku betul-betul minta maaf..."

"Gray! Sakit!!" aku kesakitan, karena genggaman tangan Gray yang keras.

"Hei!!"

Aku dan Gray menoleh. Jack?!

"Kamu mau bikin Claire nangis lagi ya?!" bentak Jack. "Lepasin Claire!"

"Ngapain sih kamu ikut campur!" teriak Gray.

"Nantang berantem ya?!" balas Jack.

Aku mulai menangis. Mereka berdua bakalan berantem... "HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jack dan Gray menoleh.

Aku mulai menangis. "Aku enggak apa-apa kok. Aku ngerti Gray pasti sibuk kerja. Tapi kalian jangan berantem!"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Nah. Kumohon. Untuk sekarang, kita bicara baik-baik, dan kita coba selesaikan semuanya." pintaku.

".... Sebenarnya tadi kakek marah-marah padaku karena aku terlambat masuk kerja." Gray mengaku. "Kalau emosiku naik, aku langsung marah dan membentak kalau ada seseorang yang berbicara padaku. Aku tidak sengaja membentakmu. Aku bikin kamu nangis lagi. Maafin aku ya."

"Iya. Aku maafin." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar! Kalau lagi kesel, jangan marah ke orang lain dong!" kata Jack, setengah tertawa.

"Habis... Kakekku itu orangnya selalu tegas. Dia tak pernah mau mendengarkan orang berbicara sebelum dia. Aku selalu naik emosi kalau dia ngomel-ngomel." jawab Gray.

"Sudah, sudah, yang penting, semuanya sudah beres kan?" aku tersenyum. "Yuk, kita ke rumahku. Aku buatin makan siang buat kita bertiga."

###***###

Yess! Chapter 6 selesai... Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa~~~ (POLP)


	7. Time for 3rd heart event!

Anisha Asakura is on! (PLOP) Oke, waktunya untuk chapter 7!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charaaaass!!!

--- Jack's Farm, Tuesday, ---

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku sedang sibuk memanen lobak yang baru saja matang. Pasti bakalan ada banyak uang yang didapat hari ini!

BLETAK!

Lagi-lagi surat dari si AA. Untung _Spider-sense_ milikku merasakan ada botol yang bakalan menghatam kepalaku.

(Anisha Asakura: Sejak kapan Jack punya _spider sense_? Emangnya dia Spiderman???)

_For Jack, by AA_

Tuh, kan? Aku membuka isi pesan di dalam botol itu.

_Untuk Jack._

_Kamu udah lupa heart event? Untuk bisa Claire naksir sama kamu, kan kamu harus ngeaktifin semua heart eventnya! Udah lupa ya?!_

Aku berteriak mengarah ke langit. "Aku bukannya udah lupa, AA, tapi supaya bisa ngeaktifin heart event berikutnya, cuacanya harus HUJAANNN!!!!"

Blue:

Spring Mine, 08:00 PM – 10:00 PM, Monday – Sunday (Rainy)(Claire will give you her first kiss, at your cheek only)

Itu heart event berikutnya yang harus kuaktifkan. Tapi masalahnya, dari kemarin-kemarin cerah terus, jadi mana bisa ngeaktifin heart event!

BLETAKK!

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menghindar dari botol surat yang dilempar AA. Ih, bisa enggak sih, pakai surat biasa aja??!

(Anisha Asakura: Abisnya aku suka kalau kamu kejeduk botol terus-terusan!)

_Untuk Jack_

_Kenapa enggak nonton ramalan cuaca di TV?_

Aku bengong. Oh iya ya! Kenapa enggak kepikiran dari dulu-dulu!

(Anisha Asakura: Dasar bego...)

Aku memasuki rumah kecilku, dan menyalakan teve.

_Selamat datang di Ramalan Cuaca Mineral Town!_

_Prakiraan cuaca besok... Hujan deras!_

_Diperkirakan akan terjadi hujan deras yang akan terus terjadi hingga besok lusa. Sekian untuk hari ini!_

Aku langsung loncat-loncat kesenengan. Asiiiik! Heart event ke-3, aku dataaaaaaang!!!!!!!

Aku lalu berlari ke dapur, membuat Curry Rice untukku dan Chocolate Cake untuk Claire.

---- Jack's Farm, Wednesday, ----

---- (Jack's POV) ----

YESSSS!!!! Hari ini benar-benar hujan!!! Dengan begini aku bisa ngeaktifin blue heart event! Yeiy yeiy yeiy!! -nyanyi hallelujah-

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku, mengganti baju, dan memasak telur mengambil telur, memecahkannya di wajan, dan menggorengnya. Tidak lupa pakai minyak, garam dan kecap. Saat telurnya sudah jadi, kulahap semuanya sampai habis. Setelah itu, kuambil gelas dan kuminum air putih. Sejak heart event ke pertama, aku mulai mencoba-coba rajin meminum air putih. Meski rasanya agak tawar, tapi Claire bilang ini demi kesehatan kita...

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Huaaaahm... Aku baru saja bangun. Rasanya kok dingin sekali ya? Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Zaaaaaasssshh.... Hujan deras membuat semua tempat di pertanianku basah. Oh, hari ini hujan. Aku tidak perlu menyiram tanaman hari ini.

Aku lalu memakai _overall_ yang tergantung di lemari, membuka ranselku, dan memasukkan alat-alat menambang. Kalau hujan, aku tidak perlu menyiram dan menghabiskan waktuku di pertambangan, tak lupa mengambil payung di peti alat-alat perkakasku.

Saat aku membuka pintu, rumput-rumput sudah basah semua karena hujan. Aku membuka payungku dan segera bergegas ke pertambangan.

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku sudah siap mendatangi Claire. Aku lalu berbelok ke sebelah.

"Claire..." panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hem, pasti dia sedang pergi. Ya sudah, lebih baik aku mengurus perrtanianku saja. Aku lalu kembali ke pertanianku untuk mengambil madu di pohon apelku.

---- (Claire's POV) ----

--- _Spring Mine---_

Akhirnya sampai juga... Setengah bagian ranselku basah karena sedikit kena air lalu meletakkan ranselku lalu mengambil palu besar dari situ.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Craash! Pecah satu. Yaah... Dapat _Junk Ore_. Aku lalu membuangnya dan memulai memukul batu yang lain.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Craash! Pecah lagi batu yang lain. Dapat _Copper Ore_. Oke, yang ini bisa kuambil. Kumasukkan ke ranselku.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Siapa itu!? Aku kaget setengah mati mendengar ada seseorang yang masuk ke _mine_.

"Siapa disana?!" teriak orang yang masuk itu.

Hiiii! Seram!!!!!

"Lho? Claire?" panggil orang itu.

Tunggu... Kok rasanya aku kenal suara orang ini.

"Claire?" panggil orang itu mendekatiku. Keadaan menjadi terang karena orang itu masuk sambil membawa lampu minyak. Seseorang yang berambut pirang dan memakai .

"Lho? Gray??" jawabku kaget. Kebetulan banget bisa ketemu disini!

"Lagi ngapain, Claire?" tanya Gray sambil menaruh lampu minyak ke tanah di _mine_.

"Lagi bertambang." jawabku sambil memperlihatkan paluku. "Kamu juga?"

"Sama, aku juga mau." jawab Gray.

(Anisha Asakura: LOL. Coba deh liat chapter 4. Lihat perbandingan antara Gray ngobrol sama Jack dengan Gray ama Claire. Beda total kan?)

"Aku turun ke lantai bawah deh." Gray turun ke tangga bawah.

"Tunggu!" sahutku, menarik ujung baju Gray. "Berdua saja, ya? Aku takut kalau-kalau..."

CTAAAAARR!!!

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" teriakku, langsung memeluk benda yang ada di dekatku.

"Oi..." panggil Gray. Aku menyahut.

"!!!!!!!!!!!" aku kaget saat melihat aku memeluk Gray! Mana cuma berduaan lagi!! "Maaf! Maafkan aku!! Aku paling takut sama petir, makanya aku..."

CTAAAAAAARR! Lagi-lagi muncul petir. Lagi-lagi aku memeluk Gray.

(Anisha Asakura: Untuk menghindarkan rasa iri pada Jack, untuk saat ini Jack tidak akan kumunculkan sampai pemberitahuan lanjut ^^)

"Aduh, maaf, maaf..." jawabku panik.

"Enggak apa-apa sih,..." jawab Gray, sambil berusaha menutupi setengah mukanya.

"O... Oke, aku kerja..." jawabku panik, mengambil palu lalu mencoba memukul-mukulkannya ke batu yang lain.

------ A few hours later ------

"Fiuh... Capek..." aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku lalu duduk dan meminum air yang kubawa dari rumah. "Gray, mau istirahat dulu?"

Gray, yang mukanya sudah merah kepanasan, dan berkeringat, membalas parkataanku. "Ah, tidak usah. Sekarang aku mau pergi kok." Dia lalu mengambil batu-batu _Silver Ore _dan _Copper Ore_ ke saku bajunya.

"Eh, tapi masih hujan!" celetukku. "Bagaimana kalau tunggu sampai hujan agak reda?"

"Tidak usah. Hujan-hujanan saja." jawab Gray singkat.

"Jangan!" teriakku. "Pa... Pakai saja payungku." aku lalu mengambil payung dari ranselku.

"Eh? Enggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Gray heran. "Nanti kamu pulang bagaimana?"

"Enggak apa-apa." aku menggeleng. "Aku tunggu saja sampai hujannya reda,"

Gray hanya terdiam saat mengambil payungku. Dia lalu pergi sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih..."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menunggu hingga hujan turun.

---- A few hours later ----

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Yes! Sekarang sudah saatnya.... MENGAKTIFKAN HEART EVENT KE-3! Bagusnya, sekarang udah jam 8... Dan masih hujan!Ini saat yang bagus untuk mengaktifkannya... Fu fu fu... Aku lalu menuju _Spring Mine _dengan menggunakan payung.

---- _Spring Mine_ ----

ZIIIIP!! Event muncul.

"Huweee...." aku mendengar seseorang menangis.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku. Aku lalu menghampiri orang yang menangis itu.

".... Jack?"

Claire?! Itu... Beneran Claire?!

"Claire! Kok kamu ada di sini malam-malam?!" teriakku kaget.

"Tadi pagi... Saat aku bertambang disini... Gray juga ikut.... Terus, waktu Gray mau balik... Diluar masih hujan... Jadi kupinjamkan payungku ke dia... Kukira... Kukira... Hujannya bakalan berhenti nanti... Tapi enggak berhenti-henti juga..." isak Claire.

Aku merasa amat kasihan padanya. Aku lalu memeluknya, menunggu sampai dia tenang.

"Jack, kenapa kamu memelukku?" tanya Claire, masih menangis.

"Aku... Soalnya aku kan teman Claire! Aku akan memeluk Claire kalau Claire sedih! Orang kan harus menghibur teman yang sedih!" jawabku blak-blakan, memeluk Claire lebih erat.

"..." Claire terdiam, dan memelukku.

--- A few minutes later ---

"Aku sudah agak baikan sekarang... Terima kasih Jack..." kata Claire tersenyum.

"Ah, enggak usah bilang makasih... Kan wajar aku nolongin teman, kan?" jawabku sambil tertawa. _Yaah, setidaknya, bilang teman dulu... Baru, doi!!!_

CHUP.

Sebuah kecupan tepat mengenai pipiku.

"Kita bukan teman. Tapi, sahabat. Oke?" ucap Claire sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

_Uaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Kalau saja aku bawa kamera, aku fotoiiiiiiiiiinnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!_ pikirku panas.

"I... Iya, kita sahabat." jawabku tersenyum, dengan muka memerah. (Kayaknya sih, aku bisa nebak.) "Sudah malam begini... Kuantar kamu pulang ya? Masih hujan nih."

"Oke."

###***###

Yaaay~~~~ Selesai, chapter 7! Wueh, Claire berani amat, yah... Anyway, tolong direview ya? Review, review, review..... (Halloween, Halloween, Halloween......-nyanyi lagu Nightmare Before Christmas-)


	8. Seek and Catched

Yupz.... Waktunya untuk chapter 7! Di chapter ini, Claire enggak akan muncul.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charaaasss!

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku sedang sibuk membuat Chocolate Cake untuk Claire. Tinggal satu heart event lagi, maka Claire siap jadi doiku!

TING! Oven berbunyi. Chocolate Cakenya matang. Aku lalu pergi ke pertanian Claire.

---- Claire's Farm ----

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu Claire. Hem, tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku lalu mengetuk pintu lagi.

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada yang menjawab. "Heh?"

Aku melihat secarik surat di bawah pintunya. Kuambil dan kubaca.

_Untuk Jack._

_Hari ini gigiku sakit. Saat kuperiksa di Clinic, ternyata aku sakit gigi. Doctor menyuruhku pergi ke kota di pulau sebelah untuk pemeriksaan lanjut. Aku akan pergi selama 2 hari._

_Claire_

Waduh. Dia sakit gigi. Pasti gara-gara dia makan yang manis-manis terus. Pasti gara-gara kukasih Chocolate Cake tiap hari. Aku lalu pulang kembali ke pertanianku.

---- Jack's Farm ----

Aku duduk di bawah tempat tidurku. Nganggur. Enggak ada kerjaan. Aku lalu mencoba-coba mengambil album foto untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

"Waaah..." aku kaget. Ternyata ada foto waktu aku main ke pertanian ini waktu kecil! Ada foto waktu lagi naik kuda, naik ke atas sapi, dikejar ayam, mancing, dan... Ada foto aku sama gadis itu!!! Gadis kecil yang dulu kutaksir!! Kalau enggak salah... Dia tinggal di Mineral Town, tapi aku lupa siapa namanya.

"Aku mau cari siapa gadis ini ah..." kataku sambil mengambil foto gadis kecil itu, lalu kusimpan di sakuku.

--- Poultry farm ---

Hem, gadis di foto ini abu-abu. Tidak jelas siapa dia. Gadis ini diikat dua, berponi, dan memakai rok. Oke, kucoba cek di Poultry Farm.

"Hei," sapaku ke seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Ya? Siapa ya?" sapa gadis berambut pink itu. "Hei... Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Siapa namamu?"

"Jack. Panggil aja aku Jack." sahutku.

"Namaku Popuri!" sahut gadis itu, sambil mengacungkan tangannya tanda ingin bersalaman. "Salam kenal, Jack!"

"Hem, kau kenal pada orang di foto ini enggak?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk foto gadis itu.

"Mana, mana?" tanya Popuri. "Waah, lucunya! Siapa dia?"

"Lho, aku kan nanya kamu kenal nggak orang ini. Dasar cewek oon..." keluhku.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Popuri ngambek.

"Eh, enggak enggak..." sahutku. "Jadi, kamu kenal enggak cewek ini?"

"Enggak!" sahut Popuri ketus. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?!"

"Enggak. Ya sudahlah, aku pergi saja..." jawabku kecewa. Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan Poultry Farm.

--- Doug's Inn ---

"Permisi..." sahutku masuk ke dalam Inn. Ada cewek tuh. "Anu..."

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu. Ueh, cewek tomboi nih.

"Oh ya, aku belum kenalan, namaku Jack." Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Oh, kukira kau tamu! Namaku Ann." Jawab gadis itu, menjabat tanganku.

"Kau kenal anak ini, enggak? Ini fotonya waktu dia kecil..." sahutku, sambil memperlihatkan foto.

"Engg... Enggak kenal tuh. Aku dan ayahku pindah beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan aku enggak kenal." jawab Ann. "Memangnya mau apa kamu ketemu sama anak ini?"

"Eee... Soalnya dia tuh, cinta pertama gue...." jawabku santai, tanpa sadar menggeser gelas di meja. PRAAANG!

"Aaaa! Gelasku!!!" Ann marah. "Pergi dari sini! PERGI!!!!"

Aku diusir dari Inn. Ya ampun, tu' cewek galak amat! Lebih baik aku pergi aja.

---- Library ----

Aku memasuki perpustakaan kota. Hem, luas juga. Eh, ada cewek nih. Tanyain ah.

"Hei," sapaku.

"Halo juga. Ah, aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Namaku Mary. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Jack!" sahutku. "Kamu kenal cewek ini enggak?"

"Mana?" tanya Mary. "Oh, cewek ini. Coba tanya Elli di Clinic deh."

"Aaaaah! Terima kasih, Mary!" aku lalu langsung berlari ke Clinic.

--- Clinic ---

Aku lalu menghampiri gadis berpakaian suster di dalam Clinic.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa anda sakit?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Tidak, saya tidak sakit kok." jawabku. Hehehew... Ini cewek baik banget.

"Oh, kau ingin beli obat?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak." jawabku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya belum berkenalan dengan anda. Nama saya Elli. Saya bekerja di Clinic dengan Doctor." sahut gadis itu.

"Salam kenal, Elli!" jawabku semangat. "Namaku Jack."

"Oke, Jack, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Elli ramah.

"Kamu kenal gadis yang ada di foto ini?" tanyaku sambil menujuk foto. "Ini fotonya waktu dia kecil. Kamu kenal?"

"Eee..." Elli sedikit bingung. "Rasanya aku kenal gadis ini. Coba tanya Karen.... Atau Ann."

"Aah, malas ketemu Ann ah!" keluhku. "Dia cewek galak abis!"

"Teganya..." Elli mulai kesal. "Masa temanku dibilang gitu! Doctor!!!"

"Ada apa, Elli?!" Seseorang berpakaian dokter muncul.

"Dia bilang kalau temanku jahat... Tega...." Elli mulai nangis.

"Berani-beraninya kamu bikin Elli nangis!!!" orang yang dipanggil Doctor itu langsung mengambil suntikan raksasa dari saku jasnya. "Sini kamu!!"

Aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

--- Supermarket ---

Aku mengatur pernafasanku sebelum bertemu dengan Karen. Aku lalu mendekati gadis yang ada di dekat Supermarket.

"Hei... Karen?" sapaku.

"Ya? Oh, aku belum pernah ketemu sama kamu. Namamu... Jack kan?" sahut Karen. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ee... Aku lagi nyari cewek..." sahutku sambil memperlihatkan foto. "Ini foto dia waktu kecil. Kenal enggak?"

"Kalau aku tebak sih... Ini Ann atau Elli." jawab Karen.

"Aaargh! Kenapa sih Ann! Cewek galak itu?" teriakku kesal.

"Heeh? Kamu bilang temanku galak? Riiiiick!!!!" teriak Karen.

Entah darimana, muncul cowok pirang berkacamata di depan Karen. "Ada apa Karen?!"

"Dia bilang Ann itu galak! Padahal dia teman aku yang paling baik! Mana tadi dia marah-marah ke aku, lagi.... Takuuutt...." sahut Karen.

"Kamu... Berani-beraninya ya..." orang yang dipanggil Rick tadi langsung menyiapkan bogemnya. Lagi-lagi aku langsung mengambil langkah keseribu menuju pertanianku.

---- Jack's Farm ----

"Haaah... Haaah.." Napasku kembang-kempis, lelah karena berlari-lari.

(SFX: JENG JENG JEEENGGG!!)

Aku menoleh. Ada Doctor, Rick, Cliff dan Gray.

"Aku mau nyuntik kamu karena kamu udah bikin Elli nangis..." bisik Doctor sambil memperlihatkan suntikan raksasa.

"Aku mau mukul kamu karena kamu bikin Karen ketakutan..." bisik Rick. Dia mempersiapkan ayam peliharaannya yang kelihatannya super galak.

"Aku dengar Ann marah gara-gara kamu..." Cliff mulai bertampang kesal. Dia nyiapin tongkat kayu.

"Aku dengar dari adikku, Ann, kamu mecahin gelas punyaku..." Gray mempersiapkan palu raksasanya.

Aku langsung merinding. LARI!!!

"Jangan lari kamu!!" teriak Doctor. "KEJAR!"

(SFX: Jeng jeng jeng jeng jegeeeer!!!!)

Aku masih berlari. Doctor terpeleset. Suntikan raksasanya lepas dari tangannya, jarumnya nancep di punggung Rick. Rick pingsan, ayam peliharaannya matuk-matuk Cliff. Tongkat kayunya jatuh. Gray kejeduk tongkat kayunya Cliff dan pingsan, lalu palu gedenya Gray ngehantam kepala Cliff, kepala Doctor dan ayam punya Rick. Semuanya keok.

Aku berhenti berlari. Bengong. Ampe iler keluar. Mereka berempat diapain nih?

***###***

Oke, chapter 8 yang unik (?) ini selesai! Sori ya Ann, aku ngehancurin citra kamu... Enggak sengajaa.... -nangis GJ-

Okeey, ditunggu reviewnya!


	9. Most boring chapter

Anisha Asakura disini, langsung memberitahukan chapter 9!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charaaassss!!

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku masih bengong bagaikan orang bego, memperhatikan keempat orang itu masih keok di depanku. Mereka mau diapain, nih? Biarin aja ah... Tapi kasihan juga mereka terus-terusan keok disini... Aku lalu menarik badan-badan mereka, lalu kusandarkan di depan kandang sapiku.

"Hehe, mereka aneh juga kalo lagi keok..." ledekku sedikit dalam hati, sambil mengambil seember air dari kolam. Aku menatap tampang Gray yang matanya muter-muter gara-gara tongkat kayu Cliff. Hehe, pasti aku bakalan ngalahin kamu, Gray.

BYUUUURRR!!! Aku lalu menyembur air dari ember ke mereka berempat.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!!" teriak mereka berempat. Mereka udah sadar.

"Heh, Jack! Berani-beraninya kamu... HACCCHIII!!" perkataan Doctor terputus karena bersin. Pasti mereka kedinginan karena disembur air.

Aku lalu menyalakan api unggun. "Duduk di dekat sini. Hangatkan badan kalian."

Tanpa diminta, Rick dan Gray dan Cliff dan Doctor (lho kok, pake 'dan' semua???) langusng berkumpul di dekat api unggun buatanku.

"Kalian duduk disitu ya. Aku bikinin sup terus kuambilin handuk." Sahutku sambil bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"... Nggak usah repot-repot, Jack." sahut Cliff sambil berdiri. "Aku lupa aku ngapain disini."

"Aku juga," sahut Rick linglung. "Aku juga lupa aku ngapain disini."

"Aku agak ingat, sih..." ucap Gray malas. "Tapi enggak jadi. Toh gelas aja bisa dibeli lagi."

Aku bengong saat semuanya pergi dengan ringannya. Lho, kok mereka lupa yah???

---- Next Morning ----

Aku lalu bangun dengan agak malas. Claire masih belum pulang. Hari ini enaknya ngapain, yah?

Aku lalu bangun seperti biasa. Mengerjakan tugas-tugas pertanianku seperti biasa. Rasanya hampa tanpa Claire....

(SFX: BCL –Kecewa (plesetan): Sedikit waktu yang kaumiliki... Luangkanlah... Untuk kuharap secepatnya... Datanglah padaku... Ada yang ingin kusampaikan... Sempatkanlah....)

Lamunanku hancur saat Gray melewati pertanianku.

(SFX: Tere – Mengapa ini yang Terjadi (plesetan): Tiada yang salah dengan perbedaan dan segala yang kita punya... Yang salah hanyalah Gray yang selalu ganggu kita, yang membuat kita terpisah... Karena tak seharusnya Gray menjadi jurang...)

( AA: -digetok Gray- Adaaw!

Gray: -ngambek- Enak aja gue jurang! Padahal jurang kan artinya 'Cliff'!!

Cliff: -bengong-

AA: Iya, iya!!)

Lagi-lagi aku melamun. Enaknya ngapain yah... Nyari cewek cinta pertama? Nanti dikejar cowok-cowok... Mancing? Pancingan aja enggak punya... Berendam di pemandian air panas?

TING!

Ide bagus tuh!

--- _Hot Spring _---

Aku langsung bengong saat melihat papan besar didepan pintu onsen.

'HARI INI SPRING MINE DI-_BOOKING_ OLEH SEMUA GADIS-GADIS MINERAL TOWN. COWOK DILARANG MASUK!'

Aku lalu mengeluh dan segera pergi. Lebih baik ke Mother's Hill aja deh.

--- Mother's Hill ---

Aku lalu duduk di ujung tebing Mother's Hill. Hem, aginnnya sejuk sekali.

"Ngapain kamu disini?"

Lamunanku terputus. Cih, lagi-lagi Gray.

"Lagi nganggur. Kamu sendiri ngapain? Males aku ketemu kamu terus." ucapku tajam.

Gray lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku lagi libur. Toko kakek tutup." jelas Gray pendek. "Aku juga enggak ada kerjaan."

"Oh.." sahutku pendek.

Tak kusangka rival cintaku duduk bareng denganku disini. Lagi nganggur gini, enggak ada salahnya ngobrol sama dia.

"Eeh..." sahutku.

"Apa?"

"Apa sih yang kamu sukai dari Claire?" Aduh, aku ngomong apaan sih?!

"Claire... Yah, dia cewek yang manis... Kalau aja aku bisa bikin dia ngerti ungkapan perasaanku, pasti dia enggak selalu nangis gara-gara aku..." sahutnya pendek. "Entah kenapa, aku selalu membuatnya nangis..."

_Ya karena kamu kelewat kasar orangnya!!!_ jawabku dalam hati. "Terus?"

"Yaah, dia juga cewek yang pekerja keras... Aku suka kalau lihat dia lagi kerja..." sahut Gray sambil menyembunyikan mukanya. "Pokoknya dia cewek ulet. Aku suka tipe cewek kayak dia."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Apaan?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Jabat tangan!" sahutku sambil menjabat tangan Gray. "Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, aku enggak akan kalah sama kamu, Gray!!"

"Apaan sih?!" Gray mulai kesal. "Apaan sih maksud kamu 'nggak akan kalah' itu?!"

"Pokoknya aku enggak akan kalah sama kamu!" teriakku lantang. "Ingat itu!" Aku melepas jabatan tnaganku dengan Gray, lalu berlari ke pertanianku. _AKU ENGGAK AKAN KALAH NGEREBUT CLAIREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sementara itu, Gray yang ditinggalkan sendirian, langsung kesal. "Dasar orang aneh..."

--- Jack's Farm ---

Aku lalu berjalan malas ke pertanianku. Sekarang apa? Aku enggak ada kerjaan....

"Jaaaack!!!!" teriak seseorang.

Aku langsung menoleh. Claire?! "Hei Claire! Kok udah pulang?"

"Dokter Alex bilang, penyembuhan gigiku cepat sekali! Jadi aku boleh makan yang manis-manis lagi katanya! Yuk kita ke rumahku! Kita makan sama-sama permen dan kue-kue yang kubeli selama perjalanan!" ucap Claire riang sambil menarik tanganku.

###***###

Yup, chapter 9 yang boring dan singkat ini selesai, soalnya anisha lagi buntu ide. RnR ya...


	10. Cavities problem

Yipi~~ Akhirnya Anisha dapat ide untuk nerusin Jack's Mineral Love!! Oke, kita mulai chapter 10.... ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charaassss!!!!

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku langsung bengong saat melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk permen-permen dan cokelat dan cemilan yang berada di meja makan Claire. Kalau dibayangin, besar mereka seperti 15 kamus buku World Book sekali tumpuk!

"Kenapa bengong? Yuk makan ini semua!" ucap Claire semangat.

"Claire... Kayaknya kita enggak akan sanggup makan sebanyak ini..." ucapku lemas. Persediaan makanan cemilan ini mungkin baru bisa kuhabiskan dalam waktu 2 minggu!

"Ah, masa? Dalam 3 menit aku sanggup menghabiskan ini kok!" sahut Claire yang membuatku kaget setengah hidup.

"Eee... Claire aja deh yang makan... Aku duduk disini aja, nunggu kamu makan sampai habis..." jawabku masih lemas melihat bertumpuk-tumpukan cemilan.

"Oke, aku makan!" kata Claire.

Aku langsung bengong lagi. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, Persediaan snack dan cemilan yang dibeli Claire sudah tinggal setengah.

"Claire... Apa kamu enggak sakit perut?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Enggak apa-apa kok! Aku biasa makan makanan kayak gini kok..." sahut Claire berkilah.

CKIIIITT!!

Terdengar bunyi 'cekit' tepat dari mulut Claire. Claire berhenti memakan cemilan.

"Claire? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku curiga. Jangan-jangan...

CKIIIIITTT!!

Lagi-lagi muncul suara itu lagi. Claire makin memegang pipi kanannya. "Adududuh...."

"Claire, sakit gigimu kambuh ya?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Enggak, aku enggak apa-apa kok..." sahut Claire sambil mengigit lollipop.

CKIT! CKIT! CKIT! CKIT! CKIIIIIIITT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kali ini bunyi decitnya makin keras. Aku makin cemas. "Claire, coba buka mulutmu..."

Claire segera menutup mulutnya. "Enggak mau!"

--- _Jack's Imagination_ ---

Aku mendorong pelan Claire ke tempat tidur. "Claire..." nada suaranya berubah menjadi lembut.

"Jack... Jack-chan..." rintih Claire. "Sakit..."

"Tenang, ada abang Jack disini... Sekarang buka mulutmu..."

Aku membuka mulut Claire dengan pelan. Walah, gigi susunya bolong. "Claire, kamu harus ke dokter gigi..."

"Jack, aku takut ke dokter gigiii...." rintihnya manja, sambil memelukku.

"Jangan takut, ada abang Jack kok. Abang temenin kamu ya?"

"Jack-kun..." Claire mulai terlihat manis meski sedang sakit gigi. Pipinya merona. Kudaratkan ciuman pertama kali kami...

--- _Jack's Imagination, off_ ---

"Jack...?" tanya Claire.

Aku masih melamunkan pikiran bokepku. Sampai-sampai ilerku keluar. Netes ke _overall_-ku.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~CK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Claire tepat di kupingku.

"ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" teriakku merespon. "Aduduh.... Sori, Claire!"

"Enggak apa-apa sih..." sahut Claire tenang.

CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!

Bunyi decit itu muncul lagi. Claire lagi-lagi memegang pipi kanannya. "Aduuuuuhhhhh....."

"Claire, coba buka mulutmu." sahutku, sambil memegang kedua pipi Claire dengan tangan kananku.

"Enggak mau..."

"Ayolah, Claire, sedikit saja..." pintaku.

Claire menurut, dan memperlihatkan susunan gigi-giginya. Ada satu gigi yang bolong.

"Wah, ini harus diperiksa," sahutku. "Yuk kita ke Clinic..."

"Iya deh..." Claire terpaksa menurut.

---- Clinic ----

"Wah, wah, gigimu bertambah bolong," sahut Doctor seusai pemeriksaan. "Sepertinya harus ditambal."

"Apa saya harus ke pulau sebelah lagi, Doctor?" tanya Claire memelas.

Aku yang duduk di sebelahnya merasa sedikit kasihan.

"Tidak. Saya sudah berkonsultasi pada Alex dari kota sebelah, jadi dia memberikan beberapa peralatan dokter gigi ke sini." jawab Doctor. "Nah, silahkan duduk di kursi sana."

Aku dan Claire menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Doctor. Di sana terlihat kursi pemeriksaan khusus pasien dokter gigi, lengkap dengan peralatannya. Claire merinding.

"Ta... Tapi, sakit gigiku sudah enggak lagi kok! Tuh, liat! Udah enggak cekit-cekit lagi kan---"perkataan Claire terputus karena bunyi 'CKIIIIIIIITTTTTT' muncul lagi dari mulutnya.

"Tuh, kan, makin parah! Ayo, duduk ke kursi sana, dan saya tambal!" ucap Doctor sambil menarik Claire.

Mau tak mau Claire duduk ke kursi khusus pasien dokter gigi itu. Doctor lalu memeriksa gigi Claire.

"Aduh, gigi susu ini terpaksa di bor..."

Claire, yang setelah mendengar kata 'di bor' oleh Doctor, langsung ngacir keluar Clinic.

"CLAIRE!!" teriak Doctor. "Yah, dia pergi."

"Biar saya susul dia, Dok!" sahutku sambil mengejar Claire.

--- Outside of Clinic ---

"Claire! Gigimu harus disembuhkan sebelum makin dalam ke gusi!!" teriakku sambil tetap mengejar Claire.

"Enggak mau! Enggak mau sakit! Enggak mau di booorrr!!!" teriak Claire tanpa melihat ke depan.

BRAKKK!

Claire menabrak Gray hingga jatuh. Cih, kenapa selalu ketemu dia sih?!!!

"ADUH! KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT DONG!" bentak Gray.

"Maaf...." Claire lagi-lagi nangis dan berlari lagi.

Aku jengkel deh kalau Claire dibentak terus sama Gray! "Hey, Gray! Kamu itu udah ngebentak Claire! Nyadar nggak sih Claire nangis lagi gara-gara kamu! Padahal dia lagi sakit gigi!" teriakku sambil mengejar Claire kembali.

Gray menyusulku.

"Kenapa kamu ngikut?!" bentakku.

"Minta maaf!" teriak Gray sambil mempercepat larinya hingga aku tersusul.

--- Claire's Farm ---

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Huweeee.... Lagi-lagi aku bikin Gray marah-marah terus... Kenapa sih aku ini bego banget...? Mana Jack dan Gray pasti ngejar aku juga!

Hah! Aku melihat Jack dan Gray berlari berdua menuju pertanianku. "Tidak! Jangan datang ke sini!!"

"Guuuk!" teriak Dablim, anjingku karena ekornya terinjak Gray. Gray dan Jack terpeleset, palu dari saku Gray mental keluar dan... Menghantamku!

(SFX: GUBRAAAK! GASRUK! BLETAK!!)

Kepalaku berkunang-kunang...

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku bangun dari tanah. Pasti aku kesandung anjingnya Claire. "Lho?! Claire?!!!"

Gray yang juga bangun langsung kaget.

Claire terbaring pingsan di tanahnya, dan di sebelahnya ada palunya Gray.

Aku langsung melotot kesal ke arah Gray. "Graaaaayyy..... Kamu bener-bener nantang aku berantem yaaa?!!!!"

"Bu... Bukan salahku palunya ngelayang! Anjingnya yang bikin kita kepleset!" kilah Gray. "Lagian, kita harus tolongin Claire dulu!"

Benar juga. Lebih baik nolongin Claire duluan.

---- Clinic ----

Doctor lalu memeriksa Claire.

"Hem, Claire hanya pingsan karena kejeduk sesuatu... Mungkin semacam alat yang berat..."

Aku melotot kesal ke arah Gray.

"Tapi kalian beruntung. Siapa saja yang membuat Claire terhantam, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Benda keras yang menghantam Claire tepat menghantam gigi susu Claire yang bolong hingga giginya copot! Dan ini berkat kalian berdua. Terima kasih ya." sahut Doctor gembira.

Aku dan Gray bengong. Berkat Gray... Claire sembuh dari sakit giginya berkat palunya?!

"Grayyy!!!" Claire menghampiri Gray sambil memeluknya. "Aku dengar semuanya dari Elli. Katanya kamu yang nyoplokin gigiku yang bolong! Terima kasih ya, Gray!"

Gray kewalahan karena dipeluk Claire, sedangkan aku mulai kesal. Kenapa Gray yang dipeluk, coba?

"Terima kasih lagi, ya, Gray. Oh ya, Jack, bisa anterin aku sampai ke rumahku?" tanya Claire langsung cuek pada Gray.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Claire keluar. Aku tidak mau orang-orang ikut campur masalah kami.

---- Claire's Farm ----

"Jack, terima kasih udah mengantarkan aku ke rumah ya..." sahut Claire senang. "... Tapi bisa lepas tangannya enggak?"

Aku masih terdiam. Kesal karena tindakan Claire memeluk Gray tadi.

"Jack?" panggil Claire.

Aku masih diam dan tak berkata apa-apa. Hatiku terasa amat panas. Aku merasa amat kesal.

"Kenapa kamu meluk dia?" tanyaku.

"Apa?" tanya Claire. "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kamu meluk dia?!" bentakku. "Padahal dia enggak sengaja menjatuhkan palunya hingga terpental ke mukamu!"

"J... Jack, aku kan meluk Gray untuk berterima ka..."

"Cara kamu berterima kasih itu," potongku kasar. "Menyebalkan, tau."

Claire terpaku. "Kan... Kan terserah aku mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku ke seseorang! Kamu aja yang terlalu marah! Dasar Jack jahat!"

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku enggak suka cara kamu berterima kasih sama Gray tadi! Kamu jadi kayak cewek matré, mau ngasih harga diri seenaknya!"

"Aku enggak matré!! Aku cuma...." Claire kehabisan kata-katanya. Dia lalu masuk ke rumahnya sambil membanting pintunya.

Kutinggalkan Claire sendirian. Kubiarkan dia sadar dengan kata-kataku.

###***###

Waduh, Jack berantem ama Claire... Please RnR yah... (;.;)


	11. Together Apologize

Hehehe~~~ Akhirnya datang juga idenya! Chapter 11, coming up!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charaaasss!!!

---- (Claire's POV) ----

--- Claire's Farm ---

Huh! Jack kok jadi jahat sih?! Padahal aku kan baru sembuh dari sakit gigiku! Tapi...

Flashback

"_Kenapa kamu meluk dia?" tanya Jack._

"_Apa?" tanyaku. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Kenapa kamu meluk dia?!" bentak Jack. "Padahal dia enggak sengaja menjatuhkan palunya hingga terpental ke mukamu!"_

"_J... Jack, aku kan meluk Gray untuk berterima ka..."_

"_Cara kamu berterima kasih itu," potong Jack kasar. "Menyebalkan, tau."_

_Aku terpaku. "Kan... Kan terserah aku mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku ke seseorang! Kamu aja yang terlalu marah! Dasar Jack jahat!"_

"_Terserah! Pokoknya aku enggak suka cara kamu berterima kasih sama Gray tadi! Kamu jadi kayak cewek matré, mau ngasih harga diri seenaknya!"_

"_Aku enggak matré!! Aku cuma...." aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku lalu masuk ke rumah sambil membanting pintu. Tak tahan ingin menangis._

Flashback end

Aku hanya bisa menghapus air mataku. _Kenapa Jack jadi sekasar itu sih...?_ pikirku. Aku langsung mengganti bajuku ke piyama dan segera tidur ke tempat tidur.

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku hanya bisa makan malam di Inn sambil ngambek. Haah, kenapa sih Claire harus meluk Gray didepanku? Kan aku jéleeeeesssss........ (AA: Maksudnya jealous)

"Jack, ini Cheese Cake pesananmu," ucap Ann ramah sambil memberikan makanan penutupku. "Jangan disisain ya..."

"Makasih." jawabku sambil mengehela napas.

Ann lalu pergi lagi ke dapur.

Aku hanya bisa memakan Cheese cake milikku dengan lemas. Makanan apapun rasanya hambar kalau lagi jealous...

(SFX: Ari Lasso - Hampa (plesetan): Entah dimana dirimu berada... Hampa terasa hidupku tanpa dirimu... Tak pernahkah kau sadari arti cintaku untukmu ...)

-Anisha Asakura digetok Ari Lasso karena membajak lagunya-

Saat Cheese Cake habis, aku tetap merasa lapar. Hatiku menyesal, sudah membentak dan mengatai Claire sekasar itu... Dan aku baru sadar sekarang...

Aku lalu pulang ke pertanianku dan tidur.

_Jack's Dream_

"_Huweeee..... Abang Jack jahaaaaattt....." Claire nangis di pelukan Gray. Gray hanya nepuk-nepuk kepala Claire._

_Aku terpaku menatap mereka._

"_Sudahlah, Claire-chan, percuma kamu menaruh hati padanya..." ucap Gray memancing amarahku. "Lebih baik sama uda Gray ajah.... Mau ya? Ya?"_

"_Uda...." bisik Claire bersemu. Mereka lalu berciuman dan bermesraan di depanku. "Aku cinta sama kamu, Gray..."_

_Jack's Dream End_

--- Next Morning ---

"CLAIRE-CHAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!" aku berteriak setengah hidup. Ya ampun, tadi itu mimpi toh! Kalau aja itu beneran, aku udah nangis dibawah hujan...

Jo, anak anjingku, mendekatiku. "Arf! Arrrf!!"

"Tunggu sebentar Jo, aku ambilkan makanan untukmu..." aku masih agak schok melihat mimpi tadi malam. Aku mengambil makanan Jo dengan gemetaran. Aku takut mimpiku jadi kenyataan... Nanti cerita ini usai, Gray pacaran ama Claire, dan aku bakal jadi perjaka seumur hidup! Gak mauuuuuuu......

Jo menyalakku lagi karena aku meremas makanan Jo sampai remuk. "Kaik! Kaik!"

"Egh, sori, sori..." aku baru sadar kalau aku menghancurkan makanan Jo. Kuberikan lagi yang baru.

Aku lalu berganti baju ke _overall-_ku, mengerjakan tugas pertanianku, dan mengurus ternak-ternakku.

Setelah itu... Nganggur.

Enaknya ngapain? Main ke pertanian Claire? Kan lagi berantem... Enaknya minum teh botol Sosro...

(AA: -ngasih teh botol Sosro-

Jack: Ngapain?

AA: Ya diminum lah! Nih, makan ama lotek! -ngasih lotek-

Jack: -sweatdropped- Mau ngapain sih?

AA: Kan, apapun makanannya, minumnya the botol Sosro.... -digetok Jack, disuruh keluar cerita-)

Aku lalu menghabiskan waktuku di siang bolong ini dengan... Molor.

_Jack's Dream_

"_Halo, Jack!" sapa Claire. Dia sedang berduaan dengan Gray._

"_Lho, Gray ngapain disini?!"_

"_Haah? Gray kan suamiku!" sahut Claire polos._

_Apa?!_

"_Halo, paman Jack!!!" sahut seorang anak kecil cowok berambut pirang._

"_Hei, Mark!" sapa Claire. "Ini Mark, anak kami. Masih ingat?"_

"_Paman Jack main sama aku yuk!" Anak yang dipanggil Mark itu segera mendorongku bermain._

_Lho... Claire punya anak, dan suaminya... Gray?!!_

_Jack's Dream End_

"CLAIRE-CHAAAAANNNN!!!!!!" teriakku saking kencangnya membuat Jo loncat dari tempat tidurnya. Teriakanku kayaknya nyampe hampir ke semua penduduk Mineral Town.

Popuri yang lagi ngasih makan ayamnya numpahin makanannya sampai jatuh ke tempat air.

Rick yang lagi asik-asiknya berdendang lagu Project Pop (??) kepleset lap pel, terus jatoh dari tangga. Lillia kelindes Rick.

Duke yang lagi naruh wine ke bawah tempat tidurnya, pecah dan ketahuan sama Manna. "DUKE, KAMU BELI WINE LAGI DARI INN, YA?!!"

Chelsea yang lagi sibuk manen jamur di Flower Bud Village tersentak dan jamur-jamurnya jatuh ke sungai.

Raguna yang lagi nyerang monster di gua di Kardia Village kaget, sampe-sampe monster yang lagi ngelawannya juga ikut bengong ngeliat Betapa oon-nya tampang Raguna kalau lagi 'melong'.

Udahlah, enggak usah sampe jauh-jauh lagi. Kita balik lagi ke Jack di Mineral Town, oke?

Jack ngos-ngosan. Ketakutan mulai menjalar lagi. JANGAN SAMPAI MIMPI ITU JADI NYATAAA!!!!!

"Guuuk! Guuuk! Kaik! Kaik! Kaiiiiik!! Guuuk! Kaiiik!" terdengar suara anjing dari tetangga sebelah. Tunggu. Tetangga... Berarti Claire?!

Aku segera berlari ke pertanian Claire.

--- Claire's Farm ---

Claire lagi meringkuk di dinding rumahnya, dan didepannya ada serigala besar yang kelihatannya marah. Sedangkan Dablim, anjing Claire, udah jalan terseok-seok mendekati tuannya.

"CLAIRE!!!" teriakku sambil melindungi Claire. Rival heart event kedua memang boleh Claire dilindungin Cliff, tapi sekarang aku yang ngelindungin Claire!

Aku lalu memanggil Jo. "Jo!!!!"

Jo, anjingku yang masih kecil tapi jago berantem, langsung menggigit serigala itu. Serigala itu menyalak, tapi karena Jo menggigit nadi lehernya, serigala itu langsung kabur.

Saat serigala itu pergi, Claire memeluk anak anjingnya yang sekarat. "Dablim, tolong jangan mati...."

"Claire, diam disini. Aku mau ambil obat buat Dablim dan kamu." sahutku sambil kembali ke rumahku.

Saat aku kembali membawa P3K, aku lalu mengobati luka Dablim. Hem, karena badan Dablim kecil, dia bisa digigit serigala dengan mudah. Kupakaikan perban di sekitar badan Dablim.

"Nah, Claire, diem." ucapku sambil mengoleskan antiseptik ke lutut Claire yang berdarah. Claire meringis, tapi berusaha untuk tetap diam.

Saat aku selesai mengobati Claire dan Dablim, aku lalu pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Claire.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, grogi karena lagi berantem.

"Tunggu, Jack!" Claire memelukku dari belakang. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku..." Claire menangis. "Aku lega... Akhirnya aku bisa bilang terima kasih sama kamu... Dan aku minta maaf, kalau sudah membuat Jack marah kayak kemarin lusa..."

Seketika air mataku juga menetes. "Bodoh... Padahal aku yang lebih dulu bikin kamu nangis... Justru aku duluan yang harus minta maaf..."

"Jack..." ucap Claire. Claire mencium pipiku. "Ini ungkapkan terima kasih dan maafku. Maafin aku, ya?"

"Iya. Maafin aku juga udah ngebentak kamu, ya." ucapku menyesal.

"Ah, enggak apa-apa. Aku udah enggak marah lagi. Kita teman lagi, kan?" ucap Claire tersenyum.

"Iya, kita teman."

Gray yang datang terlambat, hanya bisa terpaku melihat kami berdua.

###***###

Oke, chapter 11 selesai... Rasa-rasanya, agak serasa déjà vu ngedengar Jo dan Dablim... Kenapa yah?? (?.?) Ah, sudahlah... -digetok Deddy Corbusier- RnR yaaa~


	12. Cunning Horse Race

Waaaaa~ Updatenya lama sekaleeeeee~~~ -diinjek Jack dan Gray-

Jack & Gray: Gak usah lebay deh!

Oke, okeee... Ini dia chap.12!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any Hm charaaasss!!!

---- (Jack's POV) ----

--- Jack's Farm , 08:00 AM, 17 Spring---

Aku baru saja mau keluar, dan kulihat Mayor Thomas berada di depan rumahku. "Wah, selamat pagi, pak mayor! Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" ucapku penasaran.

"Besok itu hari perlombaan kuda. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Mayor ceria.

"Mau! Mau!!"

Aku lalu membawa kudaku,Marine, dan menujukkannya ke Mayor Thomas. "Ini kuda saya, pak!" ucapku semangat.

"Oke, perlombaannya dimulai jam 10 besok di Rose Square. Datang ya!" ucap Mayor sambil membawa Marine pergi.

Mwuehehehehehehehehe........... Aku tertawa licik. Para pembaca yang budiman, kalian mau tahu kenapa? Aku memperlihatkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak.

"Ini kotak yang isinya suntikan-suntikan yang isinya obat pembuat liar. Hewan yang kesuntik obat ini bakalan jadi liar dan bakalan lari enggak tentu arah! Jadi para readers, kalian udah tau aku mau ngapain, kan? Mwuehehehehe......

Aku lalu pergi menuju pertanian Barley. Pasti semua kuda yang dilombakan dititip disana.

--- Yodel Farm ---

Aku memasuki kandang kuda di pertanian Barley. Mwuehehe, pasti aku yang bakalan jadi pemenang...

Aku lalu melihat ada 12 ekor kuda di sana. Ah! Itu Marine, dia sedang sibuk memakan rumput. Aku langsung mengambil suntikan-suntikan yang ada di kotak milikku dan kusuntikkan obat tadi ke semua kuda kecuali Marine. "Mwuehehe... Pasti besok bakalan jadi seru, nih..."

Aku segera berlari keluar ke pertanianku.

--- Jack's Farm ---

Aku mengambil pot penyiram dari ranselku dan kusiram semua tanaman di ladangku.

"Jaaaack!!" sahut seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh.

"Wah, Claire! Selamat pagiii~~~" sahutku senang.

"Pagi juga Jack~~~" sahut Claire riang. "Dengar, deh! Besok hari perlombaan kuda, kan?"

"Iya," anggukku. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau pasti ikut, kan? Berjuang ya!" ucap Claire.

"Ehehe, makasih..." jawabku seneng. Hehehe, Claire, aku pasti menang kok...

"Oke, aku harus kerja lagi! Bye bye, Jack!" kata Claire sambil meninggalkan pertanianku.

Saat Claire pergi, aku mulai tertawa jahat. Huwehehehehehehehehehehe......

--- Next day, 18 Spring, 09:40 AM ----

"Oke!" ucapku semangat. Vini vidi vici!! Aku siap, aku datang, aku menang!!

Aku lalu pergi ke Rose Square.

--- Rose Square ---

Waah, ada banyak orang! Aku enggak sabar nih bakalan pamer ke Claire kesayanganku.... ^^

Aku lalu menghampiri Mayor Thomas. "Pak, kapan giliran saya lomba, pak?"

"Kamu dapat lomba ke-3. Kamu lomba dengan Will, Triton dan Summer Breeze. Mau pasang lotre?"

"Mau! Aku pasang punyaku sendiri!" ucapku sambil memberikan setengah uangku.

"Wah, kamu percaya diri sekali!" muncul Saibara dari belakang, membuatku kaget setengah mati. "Pokoknya kamu harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Eee... Iya kek..." sahutku grogi.

Menunggu perlombaan ke-3 muncul, aku menonton pertandingan ke-1 dan ke-2. Kalau kalian liat, pasti maunya ngakak deh! Perlombaan ke-1 dan ke-2 berakhir dengan tak ada pemenangnya...

"Aaah! Kenapa kuda yang aku pasang kalah, ya..." keluh Gray dari keramaian.

"Aku juga..." ucap Cliff lirih menatap tiket lotrenya yang kalah.

Salah sendiri enggak mau bikin lotre dari aku sih... Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Aku pasti yang menang!!

"Perlombaan ke-3! Para peserta harap maju!" ucap Mayor yang ikutan sweatdropped karena tiket lotre yang dipasangnya kalah.

Aku lalu masuk ke tempat perlombaan dengan pede. Aku pasti bakalan menang!

"Aku juga enggak akan kalah, Jack!" ucap seorang peserta di sebelahku. Ternyata... Claire?!!

"Claire?!!! Kenapa kau...??"

"Ehehe, sebenarnya aku ingin bikin kejutan kalau aku juga ikut perlombaan.... Pokoknya aku enggak bakalan kalah ya, Jack!" ucap Claire sambil menaiki Will, kudanya.

Aku langsung lemas. Kemarin kan aku nyuntikin semua kuda dengan obat penambah liar. Berarti... Will juga kusuntik, dong?!

"C, c, c,...." aku berkata lemas. "Claire..."

"Ya?"

"Anu... Aku...." aku langsung gugup.

"Perlombaan dimulai!" Mayor memberi aba-aba. "Siap... Satu dua tiga!"

Semua kuda mulai berlari. Semua kuda berjalan liar, tak mau mengikuti perintah tuannya kecuali Marine. Aku hanya bisa melihat Claire kebingungan dengan kudanya.

"Will, kamu kenapa?" tanya Claire terdengar olehku.

"Hiiieh! Hiiiieeeeehhhh!!!" ringkik Will, sambil berlari tak tentu. Will lalu meloncat-loncat, memaksa Claire untuk pergi dari tungganggannya. Claire hanya bisa memegang tali Will.

Aku masih bisa berlari. Sekitar 4 meter lagi kami harus melaju hingga ke garis finish.

"Kyaaaa!!!" Claire terlihat nyaris jatuh dari tempat jokinya, tapi dia masih bisa bertahan.

Aku terus melaju.

BRAAAAAK! BRAAAK! GUSRAAK!

Aku mendengar suara berdebum yang amat keras. Aku memberhentikan Marine, dan melihat ke belakang. Ya ampun...

Claire terbaring tengkurap di tanah. Kudanya melesat entah kemana, sama seperti kedua peserta lain. Claire terluka.

"CLAIRE!!!"

Aku segera menghampiri Claire. Membiarkan kemenangan pergi. Seharusnya aku enggak egois begini...

"Panggil Doctor! Lomba ke-3 dibatalkan!" teriak Mayor Thomas. Peserta yang menaiki kuda Summer Breeze, peserta yang menaiki kuda Triton, dan Claire dibawa tandu oleh penduduk-penduduk Mineral Town.

Aku langsung turun dari Marine dan mengikuti Claire.

--- Clinic ---

"Hem... Rock penunggang dari Forget-Me-Not Valley yang naikin Triton... Kaki dan pergelangan kaki kanannya patah. Ray dari Flower Bud Village yang naik Summer Breeze, hanya schok trauma dan luka ringan... Claire dari Mineral Town yang naik Will, lengan bawah kirinya patah..." ucap Doctor memeriksa para korban.

Aku langsung tegang. Ya ampun, ini semua gara-gara aku...

"Hey, Barley! Memangnya kamu ngurus kudanya bener enggak sih?! Kok mereka jadi liar gitu!!" bentak Mayor sambil menarik ujung baju Barley.

"A... Aku merawat mereka baik-baik kok! Mereka kusikat dan kuberi makan dengan baik!" kilah Barley. "Tahu-tahu aja bisa liar gitu!"

"Bohong!" bentak Saibara. "Kenapa bisa para kuda-kuda itu jadi galak hah?"

"Mana kutahu!!" teriak Barley.

"Eee.... Bapak-bapak, ini di klinik, jadi jangan ribut-ribut..." ucap Elli melerai pertengkaran itu.

Semua yang berantem terdiam.

"Kasihan banget Claire..." bisik Gray yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Tumben kamu kasihan sama dia, biasanya bikin Claire nangis terus." sindirku.

"APA KAMU BILANG?!!" Gray menarik ujung bajuku.

"Hei, ini di klinik, jadi jangan berisik!!" pinta Elli.

Aku dan Gray terdiam.

"Sekarang Claire sudah siuman. Katanya dia pingin ketemu sama Jack." kata Elli sesudah memeriksa Claire.

Aku lalu menghampiri tempat tidur Claire. Claire tersenyum lemah saat aku mendekatinya.

"Hai, Jack..." ucap Claire lemas. "Sayang ya, lombanya dibatalkan..."

"Iya juga yah..." ucapku grogi. Padahal aku yang membuat semua ini terjadi, dan Claire bisa bicara dengan ringan seperti ini... Air mataku menetes.

"Jack?" tanya Claire. "Kok nangis?"

"Maafin aku ya..." pintaku sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Claire.

"Minta maaf apaan sih? Yang bikin aku jatuh kan bukan kamu..." ucap Claire tersenyum.

"Eee... Intinya... Hiks... Yang bikin aku jatuh itu... Hiks... Aku yang bikin..." ucapku sambil terisak. "Maafin aku ya, Claire..."

Claire kebingungan, lalu dia tertawa kecil. "Ahaha. Dasar Jack. Kalau begitu, aku memaafkanmu. Entah kenapa aku bisa luka begini, tapi aku memaafkanmu kok. Jadi jangan nangis ya? Cowok enggak boleh nangis lho. Kamu sering dibilang ayah supaya jangan..." saat Claire mengucapkan kata 'ayah' air matanya tiba-tiba menetes.

"Claire? Kamu kena---" pertanyaanku tak digubris karena Doctor datang.

"Nona Claire. Sekarang anda sudah bisa pulang sekarang kok. Kuda anda juga sudah diantar ke rumah anda." ucap Doctor.

"Ah, terima kasih Dok." Ucap Claire sambil mengusap air matanya. "Jack, mau anterin aku ke rumahku?"

"Bo, boleh..." jawabku.

--- Claire's Farm ---

"Will!" sahut Claire sambil mendekati kudanya.

"Hieeeh!!" Will melonjak, nyaris menginjak Claire kalau aku tidak melindunginya.

"Will kenapa ya..." tanya Claire resah.

"Enggak usah khawatir, Claire, mungkin aja Will lagi bad-mood." Ucapku sambil menyimpan Will ke kandangnya. "Nah. Kata Doctor kira-kira butuh waktu 3 minggu sampai lengan kirimu sembuh. Kamu enggak apa-apa?"

"Kan yang patah lengan kiriku, jadi enggak perlu khawatir. Aku masih bisa pakai tangan kanan kok." ucap Claire sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kalau nyangkul gimana? Kan harus pakai dua tangan. Merah susu sapi gimana? Ngasih jerami ke sapi? Naruh barang-barang yang mau di-_ship_?" jawabku khawatir.

"Eeee..." Claire juga mulai kebingungan.

"Aku mau bantu kamu, Claire!"

Aku mendengar suara orang yang sama sekali enggak mau kudengar. Gray!

"Aku mau bantu kamu Claire! Meski hanya sedikit, tapi aku mau bantu kamu kok!" ucap Gray blak-blakan.

"Wah, terima kasih Gray! Tapi, apa enggak apa-apa? Kamu kan kerja..." sahut Claire ragu.

"Eh iya ya..." Gray langsung sweatdrroped.

"Gimana kalau gini?" aku memberi keputusan. "Tiap hari, aku dan Gray bantu kamu. Aku mulai kerja dari jam 8, dan Gray bantu jam 1! Setuju nggak?"

Gray dan Claire mengangguk.

"Mohon bantuannya ya..." ucap Claire.

###***###

Hwehehehehe... Akhirnya ide buat chapter 12 nongol juga... Oke, RnR ya ^^


	13. Chapter paling sial untuk Jack

Waaah, konnichiwa~ minna-san, mari kita teruskan update chapter 13! Ho ho ho~~ 13 itu angka sial kan? (SFX: Beethoven no.13)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charasss!

---- (Gray's POV) ----

Aku sibuk menunggu jarum jam di toko kakek berbunyi. Rasanya enggak sabar ngebantu Claire. Yah, meski ada si 'penganggu' Jack itu, yang penting aku bisa ngebantu dia...

Tik, tik, tik... Waktu berdetik...

Tik, tik, tik, hujan turun diatas genteng...

(Gray: -ngeinjek AA pake palu- Kok malah nyanyi sih?!!

AA: Adouh! Sabar dong! Tapi tenang, yang diatas tadi cuma bercanda kok. Cuacanya masih cerah kok.)

TENG! Bel jam toko kakek berbunyi. Sudah jam satu.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang," jawab Saibara yang masih sibuk membentuk axe.

"Baik," sahutku cuek sambil keluar toko. Hem, cuaca hari ini masih cerah. Ups, aku harus bergegas ke pertanian Claire!

--- At Haibara Farm ---

---- (Jack's POV) ----

"Fuh, selesai juga,"aku melap keringat yang menetes di keningku.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Jack." sahut Claire riang.

"Sama-sama, hehe... Eh, ngomong-ngomong, 'dia' telat banget ya!" omelku sambil menaruh susu sapi untuk _shipment_nya Claire. "Padahal sekarang udah jam satu nih!"

"Maksudnya... Gray? Mungkin dia masih di perjalanan ke sini. Sabar aja, Jack." jawab Claire sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang diperban karena patah.

"Maaf, aku telat..." sahut seseorang bertopi UMA yang kubenci.

"Telat amat! Dasar lelet," komentarku.

"Apa..." Gray ingin menunjukkan bogemnya, tapi berhenti karena dihalangi Claire.

"Ingat, Gray, kau datang ke sini untuk membantuku kerja, bukan berantem kan?" ucap Claire membelaku.

"Iya sih..." jawab Gray ngeles.

"Huuu, makanya jangan jadi pemarah tuh!" ledekku. "Dasar bo..."

"Ssst," Claire menempatkan jarinya di mulutku. "Kau juga jangan jadi kambing hitamnya. Oke?"

"Oke,..." jawabku diam.

"Oke, Gray, tugasmu memberi makan sapi. Jack, tugasmu tinggal menyikat sapi. Itu saja untuk hari ini." Jelas Claire.

"Baik...." jawabku dan Gray.

Aku lalu mengambil sikat dan mulai menyikat badan sapi muda yang sedang asyik memakan rumput. "Claire, siapa nama sapinya?"

"Oh, iya, aku belum bilang. Namanya Abiru." sahut Claire sambil mengelus bulu sapi peliharaannya. "Kunamakan dia begitu karena dia sangat senang meninjuku dengan kepalanya saat masih belum jinak denganku (tinju*-dalam bahasa Jepang-: Abiru) saat pertama kali kupelihara. Makanya kunamakan Abiru."

"Wah, sapi yang nakal," sahut Jack sambil menepuk kepala sapi bandel itu. Sapi itu malah cuek dan meneruskan makannya.

Sementara itu, Gray hanya bisa ngambek sendirian di kandang sapi. "Claire...."

"Wah, Gray manggil. Tunggu sebentar ya," Claire lalu melangkah santai ke kandang kuda, meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Mooo~~~ (artinya: Cemburu ya??)" ledek Abiru, sambil menepuk ekornya di celana overallku.

Aku hanya bisa menampar Abiru.

Abiru balas menyeruduk pelan.

Aku menendang kepalanya dengan kakiku.

Abiru nyeruduk pantatku.

Aku ngejambak bulu Abiru.

Abiru nyeruduk pake tanduknya.

Aku mulai berantem.

(AA: Woi, kok malah berantem sama sapi sih???)

--- (Claire's POV) ----

"Ada apa, Gray?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri Gray.

"Apa segini cukup?" tanya Gray sambil menujuk ke tempat pakan sapi. Kalau dilihat... Banyaknya sama kayak jus nanas 2 liter tumpah.

"Kyaa! Kebanyakan! Nanti Abiru bisa gemuk!"sahutku kaget. "Ngambil jeraminya segarpu aja..." Aku lalu mencontohkan sambil mengambil segarpu jerami dengan satu tangan dan meletakkannya ke tempat pakan. Tangan kananku gemetaran karena tak kuat menahan beban jerami.

"Eh, kubantu," Gray lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya di tanganku. Mukaku langsung merah.

"Nah, bisa kan?" tanyaku sambil memberikan garpu jeraminya, sambil menunduk menyembunyikan mukaku yang kayaknya merah. "Nah, coba ulangi lagi."

Gray lalu mencontoh. Dia meletakkan jerami yang baru saja kuambil, dan mengulanginya lagi.

"Gray... Maaf, tapi itu terlalu dikit. Nanti Abiru bisa kelaperan..." keluhku. Aku bisa lihat kayaknya Gray pingin marah. Aku berjaga-jaga.

"Oh..." Gray mengambil jerami yang baru saja diambilnya, lalu mengambil yang baru lagi. Kini jumlah jeraminya cukup.

_Eh? Tumben banget emosinya enggak gampang naik... _pikirku. "Wah, cukup! Tuh, Gray bisa kan?" ucapku senang. "Gray keren!"

"Ehehe..." Gray menyembunyikan setengah mukanya.

"Yuk, kita temuin Jack," sahutku sambil menarik ujung baju Gray.

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku dan Abiru masih asyik berantem dan tidak sadar kalau Claire dan Gray sudah keluar.

"Hei, Jack!!" sahut Claire. "Kok berantem?"

Aku berhenti berantem. "Hah? Claire? Udahan?"

"Iya, udah. Sekarang kalian sudah boleh pulang. Ini jus untuk kalian." jawab Claire riang sambil memberikan dua plastik berisi jus strawberry plus sedotan. "Terima kasih ya, kalian berdua,"

---- (Gray's POV) ----

Aku berjalan dengan malas, karena harus pulang dengan si 'pengganggu' itu. Tunggu dulu... Pikiranku mulai terpusat ke festival perlombaan kuda kemarin.

Kuda si 'pengganggu' waktu itu kan enggak apa-apa. Larinya lancar-lancar aja...

Sedangkan kuda yang lain, termasuk kuda milik Claire, Will, jadi liar...

Enggak mungkin dong kuda bisa liar semudah waktu itu...

Mencurigakan...

"Heh, kamu," panggilku.

"Apaan sih? Namaku Jack, bukan 'kamu'!" sahut Jack melengos. Dia lagi sibuk nyeruput jus strawberry segar dari Claire.

"Kamu masih ingat perlombaan kuda kemarin?" tanyaku. "Anehnya, semua kuda jadi liar kecuali kudamu. Apa ada sesuatu?"

BRUWAASH! Jack yang lagi asyik nyeruput jus jadi muncrat ke tanah. "Pueh, pueh... Hah?! Yang kemarin?!" tanyanya pucat.

"Kamu pasti ada apa-apanya nih..." tuduhku. Mencurigakan.

"Enggak ah! Gray ngomongnya aneh-aneh aja!" jawab Jack sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

Makin mencurigakan...

"Masa? Kenapa kamu kelihatan panik kayak gitu?" tebakku.

"Enggak ah! Gray bisa aja becandanya..." ucap Jack tambah panik berat. "Ahaha, sudah ah, itu dia pertanianku! Udah ya, aku pulang!"

PLUK! Tiba-tiba jatuh sesuatu dari saku overall Jack. Aku memungutnya. Sebuah kotak. Ada tulisan di dasar kotaknya.

Xanaxlodia Asimat

Isi: 50 buah (5 Mg/buah)

Membuat hewan menjadi liar. Suntikkan pada hewan yang diinginkan. Gunakan untuk rodeo banteng. Dosis penuh akan membuat hewan menjadi liar kira-kira 3-5 hari.

{Property by: Jack}

Fu fu fu... Aku tertawa kecil. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Kayaknya ada seseorang yang harus tahu... Aku lalu berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

--- Back to Haibara Farm ---

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku sedang asyik mengemut madu di atas pohon dekat sarang lebah. Kalau enggak ada cemillan, madu memang bagus untuk makanan ngemil sementara.

"Claire," panggil seseorang. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Aku lagi makan madu..." pintaku malas. "Bisa naik ke tangga aja?" Aku langsung berpikir pasti ini Stu atau May. Mereka pasti enggak bakalan berani naik tangga.

Ternyata... Gray naik ke tangga, naik ke atas pohon.

"Hwa... Gray?!!!" Aku langsung kaget saat melihat Gray duduk di satu sisi batang pohon.

"Kamu enggak takut jatoh?" tanya Gray sweatdropped saat sudah menemukan posisi PW di pohon. (PW: Posisi wénaak!)

"Enggak, aku biasa manjat pohon waktu kecil..." tiba-tiba air mataku menetes.

"Hwa... kamu kenapa, Claire?"

"Enggak tau... Air mataku tau-tau netes..." jawabku.

"Mungkin kemasukan debu," ucap Gray sambil mendekatiku. "Sini, kutiupin," Gray lalu meniup mataku.

"A---, uh... Udah..." aku berusaha melap mataku yang mulai berhenti meneteskan air mata. "Makasih, Gray,"

"Sama-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gray, ada apa ke sini lagi, Gray?" tanyaku sambil mengambil lagi sesendok madu.

"Aku... Mau kasih liat sesuatu." sahut Gray.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

Gray mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah kotak.

"Apa ini? Permen? Cookies? Cake? Untukku?" tanyaku senang. "Makasih, Gray!"

"Bukan," jawab Gray sweatdropped. "Coba lihat tulisan yang ada di kotak itu."

Aku lalu melihat tulisan hitam tebal di dasar kotak itu.

Xanaxlodia Asimat

Isi: 50 buah (5 Mg/buah)

Membuat hewan menjadi liar. Suntikkan pada hewan yang diinginkan. Gunakan untuk rodeo banteng. Dosis penuh akan membuat hewan menjadi liar kira-kira 3-5 hari.

{Property by: Jack}

"Apa ini, Gray?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini obat pembuat liar. Obat ini berbentuk suntikan, sekali suntik bisa membuat hewan jadi liar sekitar 3 hari, menurut dosis." jelas Gray.

Aku meremas kotak itu. Tak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gray. "Bohong... Masa Jack..."

"Jack yang menyuntik semua kuda, kecuali kudanya sendiri." jelas Gray. "Dia yang membuat Will-mu liar dan membuatmu jatuh hingga membuat tangan kirimu patah seperti ini..."

"Ja... Jadi..." Aku mulai menangis. "Kenapa... Jack jahat... Jahat... Hiks..." isakku. Satu-persatu air mataku menetes di pipi.

"Sabar ya, Claire." Gray berkata pelan.

"Huwaaa...." aku hanya bisa terisak ditemani Gray diatas pohon. Enggak disangka Jack bisa sejahat ini... Pantas saja dia meminta maaf... Tapi ternyata kenyataan memang lebih pahit... "Tapi... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Claire?"

"Tapi... Jack sudah menangis.. hiks.. Di depanku, meminta maaf... Hiks,..." isakku kencang. "Aku juga... Hiks, sudah memaafkannya... Tapi... Hiks, hiks... Aku baru merasakan kesalahannya sekarang... Dan hatiku rasanya sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari tanganku yang patah ini..." aku bersiap-siap mau meloncat turun.

"Eh, Claire, mau ngapain?!" sahut Gray kaget. "Kamu mau loncat dari pohon?! Bodoh! Nanti tanganmu..."

"Ha... Habis... Aku mau ketemu... Sama Jack... Hiks..." isakku. "Aku enggak jadi memaafkannya..."

"Cep, cep, Claire... Mendingan kamu jangan ketemu dia dulu selama beberapa minggu." bisik Gray. _Susah juga nih kalau menenangkan cewek nangis..._ "Eh, liat, tuh, matahari terbenam..."

Aku berhenti terisak. Aku melihat indahnya temaram matahari terbenam. Matahari terlihat amat indah dengan awan orange kemerahan."Waw... Indahnya..."

_Gray, ini saat yang tepat buat nyium Claire. Ayo Gray , kamu pasti bisa!_ pikir Gray. Gray lalu mendekatkan dirinya. Perlahan mukanya mendekati mukaku... Dan...

"Makasih ya, Gray..." ucapku tersenyum, masih memandang langit senja yang indah. "Kamu udah nemenin aku sampai baikan. Terima kasih..."

"Waaaaaaa!" Gray terjatuh dari pohon. Keseimbangannya miring gara-gara berusaha menahan posisi duduknya. _Cih, gagal!_

GUBRAAK!

"Lho, Gray? Kok bisa jatuh?" aku kaget sambil menunduk. "Kamu enggak apa-apa, Gray?" aku segera turun dari pohon.

"Enggak apa-apa..." jawab Gray sambil bangun dibantu oleh tangan kananku. _Sial, sial sial! Gagal total! Kenapa sih sama si 'pengganggu' itu, bisa lancar?! _(baca Jack's Mineral Love chapter 11 untuk lebih jelasnya)

"Wah, dua pemuda-pemudi habis mesra-mesraan ya?" goda seorang bapak-bapak berotot besar. Zack yang lagi ngambil barang _shipment_ Claire tertawa tekekeh-kekeh. "Habis pacaran di atas pohon ya?"

"Eee, Enggak kok! Ha ha, pak Zack bisa aja bercandanya..." jawabku grogi dngan muka bersemu.

"Terus, kenapa muka kalian berdua merah gitu?" tanya Zack.

Aku menoleh. _Hah! Muka Gray memerah beneran!_

"E... Eee... Claire, aku pulang dulu ya..." ucap Gray grogi. _Duh, jadi ingat waktu mau nyium Claire tadi..._

"I... Iya..." jawabku malu-malu.

Saat Zack pergi, aku segera masuk ke rumah. _Tadi... Muka Gray bener-bener merah... Aku juga... Masa sih... Aku naksir sama Gray?_

**_**

Wohoo, selesai chapter 13, chapter paling sial untuk Jack~~ kira-kira Jack bakal diapain di chapter berikutnya ya?... Ah sudahlah. Oh, ya, obat yang ada di sini BO'ONGAN, enggak mungkin ada obat yang kayak gituan di Indonesia. Tapi di luar negeri ada kok...


	14. Paranoia

Anisha Asakura de arimasu!!! (lho, kok jadi logat Keroro Gunsou nih... -swt-) Akhirnya bisa nerusin fic lagi... -terharu- Oke, chapter berikut! Lanjut!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charassss!!!

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku baru saja bangun sambil meminum air putih. Masih agak subuh, jadi aku masih menunggu matahari terbit di dalam rumahku.

PRAANG!!!

"Waaa!" aku kaget saat mendegar kaca jendelaku pecah.

"Keluar!!... Keluar!!... Keluar!!..." terdengar teriakan orang-orang dari luar.

Kasar amat sih! Sampai-sampai mecahin kaca orang... Kaca harganya mahal, tau!!! "Hei!" Aku keluar dari rumahku. "Berani-beraninya kalian memecahkan kaca rumahku!!!"

"Kau juga sama!!!" teriak orang-orang. Semua penduduk Mineral Town berada di depan rumahku.

"A.. Ada apa ini, semuanya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau menyuntikkan obat pembuat liar ke semua kuda kecuali kuda milikmu, kan?!" ucap Barley marah.

"Kak Jack jahat sekali! Padahal tiap tahun May selalu menunggu kuda-kuda manis yang akan datang ke sini..." oceh May.

"Kau jahat, Jack!!!" teriak gadis-gadis Mineral Town. "Tak kusangka kau menipu kami semua!!"

"Tak kusangka, kamu temanku tapi bisa setega itu!!" sahut Cliff marah.

"Kau sudah membuat banyak peserta sakit gara-gara kamu!!!" tuduh Doctor.

"Ke... Kenapa kalian bisa tahu?!!!" teriakku kaget.

Gray mendekatiku. "Kemarin, aku melihatmu menjatuhkan ini." Dia memperlihatkan sebuah kotak.

Aku kaget. Itu... Obat pembuat liar milikku! Masih ada banyak!!

"Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan tradisi perlombaan kuda yang hanya setahun dua kali!! Padahal tradisi ini amat menggantungkan kehidupan para masyarakat Mineral Town dengan kedatangan turis!!!! Kau harus diatuhi hukuman!!!" Mayor marah-marah. "Semuanya, tangkap dia! Suntik juga dia!! Suntik dia sampai overdosis!!"

Aku ditangkap, diikat di kursi, dan semua orang baris-berbaris menyuntikkan cairan pembuat liar ke badanku.

"Suntik dia terus sampai minta ampun!!!" teriak Mayor.

Aku menjerit. Semua orang menyuntikkan semua suntikan milikku. Rasanya aku mau muntah...

"Jack..." isak Claire. "Tak kusangka kau membuatku menderita..." Perlahan tangan kecilnya menyuntikkan suntikanku ke dalam tubuhku.

Orang-orang makin datang, seraya menyuntikkan cairan ke dalam tubuhku.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!! Hoeeek!!!!" aku tahu-tahu muntah, mual karena obat yang sudah masuk ke dalam badanku.

"Terus suntik dia!!" teriak Mayor.

Perlahan-lahan, mataku mulai linglung. Busa mulai keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit dimana-mana. Maafkan aku semuanya...

---+---

"MAAFKAN AKUUU!" teriakku. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Eh?

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ini masih kamarku. Rumahku yang butut. Jadi... Yang tadi itu... Mimpi?

Sekujur badanku mengigil ketakutan. Paranoid. Aku menatap jam. Jam 9. Pasti Claire sudah bangun. Aku segera bergegas, mengambil sekotak suntikan dari persediaanku.

--- Claire's Farm ---

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku mencoba memberi makan sendiri sapiku, Abiru, meski tangan kiriku masih tak bisa kugunakan. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dengan Jack selama beberapa hari. Mungkin setelah aku agak baikan, aku akan mencoba bicara pada Jack.

BRAAAK! Pintu kandang sapiku berderak, tanda ada seseorang yang membukanya.

Aku menoleh. Jack??

"Claire!!!!" teriak Jack. Dia memberikan sekotak suntikan miliknya. "SUNTIK AKU DENGAN SEMUA SUNTIKAN YANG ADA DI KOTAK INI!!"

"..." aku mengacuhkannya sekaligus kaget. Kenapa dia?

"CLAIRE! KAMU ENGGAK TULI, KAN?! CEPAT, SUNTIK AKU DENGAN SEMUA SUNTIKAN DI KOTAK INI!!!" teriak Jack sambil meremas kedua bahuku.

"J... Jack, sakit!" aku mencoba menjauhkan diri dengan Jack.

"CLAIRE, AKU INGIN MENYESALI APA YANG KUPERBUAT DENGANMU, DAN SEMUA PESERTA YANG TERLUKA GARA-GARA AKU! CEPAT SUNTIK AKU!!!" teriak Jack sambil mengoperkan sekotak suntikan obat pembuat liar.

"Aku... Aku tak bisa..." ucapku menahan tangis. Jack jadi kasar... Aku takut... Aku mencoba membuang muka didepan Jack.

"O, oke, Claire, aku minta maaf lagi karena sudah memaksamu..." Jack melepaskan kedua bahuku. "Kalau kau tak mau, akan kulakukan sendiri..."

CRESH! CRESH! CRESH! CRESH! CRESH! CRESH! CRESH!

Perlahan-lahan Jack menyuntikkan berpuluh-puluh suntikan ke seluruh badannya. Perlahan darah menetes dari jarum suntikan. Darah juga menetes dari mulutnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA! Jack, hentikan!!!" teriakku panik. Dia bisa overdosis!

Jack tak mempedulikanku, tetap menusukkan suntikan ke badannya dengan ambisius. Kilat matanya serius, tanda dia benar-benar ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Jack!! KUMOHON, BERHENTI!!!!" teriakku tak tahan melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. "Aku akan panggil Doctor!!!" aku lalu bergegas menuju Clinic.

--- Front of Clinic ---

Aku membuka pintu Clinic. Masih dikunci. Masih belum buka. "Doctor! Doctor! DOCTOOOOORRRRR!!!!!!!!" kugetok-getok pintu Clinic hingga berbekas.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?!" Doctor muncul sambil membuka pintu Clinic. Dia sudah memakai pakaian dokternya yang lengkap, tapi masih belum bersiap-siap."Clinic masih buka sejam lagi!"

"DOC! Gawat!! Jack, dia overdosis!!!! Dia ada di rumahku!!!!" teriakku sambil menarik saku jas Doctor.

"Apa?!" Doctor segera menghampiri rumah Elli. "Elli! Cepat bantu aku! Ada yang overdosis!!!"

Elli segera mendobrak pintu rumahnya, sudah lengkap berpakaian dengan pakaian susternya. "Mana Doc?!"

--- Back to Claire's Farm ---

"Itu Jack, Doc!!!!" teriakku panik, melihat Jack sudah tersungkur di lantai jerami.

"WOW, I LOVE DIRT!! LET ME KISS YOU, BABY!! OH, BABY, BABYY!!!" Jack tau-tau bangkit dalam keadaan berdarah-darah ketawa kenceng sambil nyium-nyium kotoran Abiru. Aku, Doctor dan Elli bengong.

----- (AA: Eh, salah dialog! Keinget ama Harvest Dirt-nya Mr.B nih... -swt- Ulang, ulang!) -----

"U... Uah.... Masih kurang..." bisik Jack. Dia masih menusukkan lagi beberapa suntikan yang berada di sekitarnya ke badannya. Aku dan Doctor menghampiri Jack.

"Kenapa dia dijejali banyak suntikan?!" tanya Doctor kaget.

"Entah kenapa... Dia datang dan menyuntikkan suntikan cairan beracun di depanku..." jelasku sambil berurai air mata. Kucoba mencabut suntikan-suntikan yang masih menancap di badan Jack.

"JANGAN CLAIRE! AKU MASIH BELUM SELESAI...." teriak Jack sambil mendorongku, lalu mulai menancapkan suntikan lagi ke badannya.

"Jack! STOP!!"

"TIDAK!"

"Elli, bantu aku membawa !!" sahut Doctor yang tumben manggil Jack pake mister.

"Siap!"

--- Back to Clinic again ---

Aku menunggu ditemani Gray. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi setelah aku meminta padanya berkali-kali, akhirnya hatinya luluh juga.

"Claire..." panggil Gray.

"Ya?"

"Apa tak apa-apa kau menolong Jack? Dia kan sudah..."

"Tak apa-apa, Gray. Aku sudah sering ditolong olehnya, makanya aku harus bisa membantunya, meski aku sempat kesal karenanya..." jelasku sambil memegangi lengan kiriku yang masih digips.

Tak lama kemudian, Doctor keluar.

"Doc! Gimana keadaan Jack?!" tanyaku.

"Kalian beruntung. Dia berhasil ditolong. Entah kenapa cairan Xanaxlodia Asimat bisa berada di dalam darahnya, tapi, dia bisa tertolong." jelas Doctor lega.

"Syukurlah..." sahutku sambil setengah terisak. Syukurlah dia tertolong... Kalau tidak, dia bisa...

"Claire!!!" teriak Jack dari balik tirai. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Claire!!!" teriaknya.

"Ta, tapi, , kamu masih terluka..." ucap Elli sambil mendorong Jack ke tempat tidur.

"Tidak!! Aku ingin bicara padanya! SEKARANG!!" teriak Jack histeris.

Aku menatap Gray. Gray juga menatapku.

"Pergilah." jawab Gray, mengetahui maksudku.

Aku lalu mendekati tempat tidur dimana Jack terbaring.

"Claire... Aku ingin minta maaf, sekali lagi..." isak Jack histeris. "Aku tahu kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa kuda milikmu dan kuda semua peserta kecuali aku bisa mendadak liar... Dan aku benar-benar menyesal sudah melukaimu..."

"..." Aku tetap diam. Pintu maafku masih belum terbuka.

"Claire... Aku rela menyuntikkan lagi diriku dengan obat itu kalau kau masih belum memaafkanku..." Jack mengeluarkan satu suntikan lagi dari saku _overall_-nya. "Aku ikhlas..." Dia lalu bersiap menancapkan suntikan yang dipegangnya ke lengan kirinya.

"JANGAN!!" kutendang suntikan di tangan Jack ke lantai.

_Trekk._ Suntikan itu terjatuh ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Kumohon, Jack, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri gara-gara kamu sendiri..." pintaku sambil menangis lagi.

"... Atau kau mau mencoba sendiri...?"

"Eh?"

Jack tau-tau mengambil satu suntikan lagi di saku _overall_-nya. Dia menarik tangan kananku, dan meletakkannya di kasur. Suntikan miliknya tertampang di lengan kananku.

"Kau mau mencoba merasakan penyesalanku ini...? KAU MAU MENCOBANYA, HAH?!"

Aku gemetar ketakutan.

"KAU MAU TIDAK?!" teriak Jack. Tangannya sudah terangkat, siap menancapku dengan jarum suntik.

"TIDAAK!!!" teriakku sambil melepaskan diri. Air mataku menetes lagi.

"... Apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Jack setelah melempar suntikannya.

"..." aku masih bimbang. "... Entahlah..."

Aku lalu berjalan menjauhi Jack. "Kau masih bisa kerja di pertanianku sampai aku sembuh, tapi kumohon, tolong jangan ajak-ajak aku bicara dulu..." bisikku resah sebelum pergi.

Aku lalu menghampiri Gray. Kucoba menghapus air mataku."Gray, yuk, kita ke pertanianku!" ucapku sambil tersenyum pahit. Aku lalu menggandeng tangan Gray dan segera meninggalkan Clinic.

___+___

Waaaii! Selesai juga chapter 14!~ Idenya didapat saat 'tak sengaja' nonton Higurashi no Naku Koro ni... -gemetaran-... Itu anime memang bikin bulu roma merinding... Banyak murderer-nya...

Gray: Makasih, authoress udah bikin si 'pengganggu' itu kesiksa di mimpinya... -lari meluk Claire-

AA: -diem dan ngambek karena seharusnya dia yang dipeluk- Oi, peluk aku dong! Ya udah deh, peluk aku dong, Claire!

Claire: Ogah! -bales meluk Gray-

AA: Ya udah deh, ada yang mau meluk aku, siapapun?

Cliff: Ogah! Gak mau! -ngibrit ama Claire dan Gray bertiga-

Stu: Gaaaak! Mending makan makanan buatan kak Elli daripada meluk authoress payah kayak dikau!!

May: Aku juga gak mau!!! -kabur sama Stu-

Gourmet (?): Aku mau meluk kamu -dengan suara berwibawa- (?!)... Sini... -nyengkram AA-

AA: KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! -diremas Gourmet-

Beberapa milidetik kemudian...

AA: -akhirnya dilepas juga- Haah, haah... RnR yaa... -pingsan-


	15. Jangan jadian ama Graaaaayyyy!

Ahaha~ Akhirnya JML sebentar lagi akan tamat... :D

Oke, sekarang kita teruskan~~~

--- (Claire's POV) ---

--- Claire's Farm ---

Aku terduduk di ladangku yang penuh dengan tanaman mentimun dan kentang. Jack ada di sebelahku, sibuk menyiram tanaman.

"He, he, Claire, akhirnya semuanya udah kesiram ya?" Jack tertawa kecil, mengajakku bicara.

Aku tak menjawab. Kubuang mukaku.

--- (Jack's POV) ---

"Hei, Claire, kok enggak jawab, sih?" tanyaku heran. _Oh, ya, kemarin Claire bilang jangan bicara-bicara dulu sama dia ya..._

Aku menjauhi Claire, menyimpan pot penyiram di dekat rumah Claire. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Claire masih tidak mau memaafkanku. Dia memang gadis yang baik, tapi dia masih marah padaku.

"Aku mau ngasih makan Abiru dulu ya." ucapku pendek, berusaha mendapat jawaban dari Claire.

Claire hanya melihatku sebentar, dan mengacuhiku.

Kutatap perlahan Claire yang berjalan sendirian. _Ya sudahlah_. Aku mulai berjalan ke kandang Abiru. Saat masuk ke kandang Abiru, Abiru sedang sibuk memakan jerami sisa kemarin.

"Hei, Abiru. Apa kabar?" sapaku.

Abiru hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk lututku.

Aku tersenyum sambil menambahkan jerami segarpu. Abiru cuma melenggokkan pantatnya karena senang makanannya bertambah. Sapi muda itu langsung meraup jerami yang baru kuambil.

"Hey, jangan dimakan dulu! Itu untuk besok!" aku berusaha menjauhkan Abiru dari tempat pakan. Tapi Abiru menolak, meninju pantatku hingga aku bergeser sejauh tiga meter satu desi dua puluh lima koma empat senti. Abiru melotot menatapku. Kubalas melotot. Abiru nonjok pantatku lagi. "KAMU NANTANG BERANTEM HAH?!"

Abiru mengangguk, dan dia menonjok pantatku lagi.

"OKE!!!" Aku segera mengambil cangkul di ranselku, bersiap menabok kepala sapi kelewatan dan sinting itu.

Abiru sudah siap meninjuku lagi sambil memasang ancang-ancangnya.

"SATU, DUA, TI..."

"Berentiiii!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak seseorang.

Aku dan Abiru menoleh. Claire?

"Kalian jangan berantem dong!!" keluh Claire, tapi tetap tak mau menatapku. "Kalian jangan berantem atau... Abiru! Mau kujadikan kamu steak hah?"

Abiru langsung gemetaran, takut dijadiin skrewer makanan terkenal.

"Dan kau, Jack..." Claire masih tak mau menatapku. "..... Kembalilah bekerja." Setelah berbicara itu, Claire pergi.

Aku menghela napas. Claire masih marah padaku. Kuambil lagi segarpu jerami untuk Abiru. Setelah itu, aku keluar.

Claire membawa keranjang, sambil mendekat padaku. Tapi mukanya masih tak mau menatapku. "Nih. Ambil, dan bawa rumput-rumput liar untuk tambahan shipment."

"Claire, aku..."

"Kerjakan!" Claire berkata begitu dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Ya sudahlah. Apa boleh buat.

Aku membawa keranjang kayu sambil celingak-celingukan, berniat mencari rumput-rumput liar.

"Hey!"

Aku menoleh. Ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Hey! Jack!" sapa seseorang menghampiriku. Oh, dia Cliff. Sohib sesama penyendiriku. "Aku mau nyari rebung. Kamu mau ngapain?"

"Mau nyari rumput liar buat Claire."

"Oh... Dia lagi kesel sama kamu ya? Kubantu deh, sekalian nyari rebung buat di Inn. Mau kan?" pinta Cliff.

"Oh... Boleh deh." Aku mengangguk.

"Eh, di area bagian belakang rumah pak Gotz, ada beberapa rumput liar, tuh." tunjuk Cliff.

Aku menoleh. "Wah, benar!!" Aku segera mendekati sekelompok rumput liar biru. Kucabut beberapa. "Nah, selesai nih! Terus, ada dimana lagi?"

"Di onsen. Lebih baik kita kesana." Cliff menunjuk ke arah belokan di pertigaan jalanan hutan. Aku dan dia lalu berjalan.

Benar. Ada rumput liar berwarna biru lagi. Kucabut satu.

"Udah nih."

"Nah, setahuku, rumput liar daerahnya cuma disitu aja." jelas Cliff. "Jadi mau nyari rebung?"

"Jadi! Aku tahu dimana tempat rebung!" aku menarik tangan Cliff sambil menyusuri jalanan.

Dan benar saja. Ada sekelompok rebung tumbuh di dekat sungai. Cliff tersenyum gembira, melihat rebung segar ada di depannya. Dia mengambil karung dari sakunya, dan dimasukkannya rebung-rebung itu ke dalam karung itu.

"Nah, udah nih. Oh ya, Jack, mau antar aku enggak?" tanya Cliff. "Aku juga tahu dimana lagi kamu bisa nemu rumput liar. Ada banyak di pantai."

"Oke!!" jawabku semangat, sambil keluar dari hutan ditemani Cliff.

Saat kami berjalan, aku dan Cliff diam. Tak berbicara apa-apa.

"... Hei, Cliff?" aku memulai permbicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Jadi... Kamu temannya Claire juga, kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Dia cewek yang baik. Dia manis." puji Cliff. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eee..."

"... Soal pertengkaran kalian?" tebak Cliff.

"K, kok bisa tau...??" aku gelagapan bingung.

Cliff tertawa kecil. "Claire sering cerita sama kamu. Katanya kamu baik. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Claire selalu diam saat aku cerita tanya-tanya kamu. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Egh?! Eee... Enggak ada apa-apa kok..." jawabku panik.

"Ooh..." singkat Cliff. "Tapi, yang penting sekarang, jangan ngobrol-ngobrol dulu dengan Claire. Tapi tenang aja, orang golongan darah O kayak Claire mudah lupa soal yang mengesalkan. Tunggu aja beberapa hari, nanti juga lupa!"

"Memangnya kamu tau tentang golongan darah..." jawabku sweatdropped.

"Tau!! Baca aja buku 'Kyuli dan 4 Cewek cantik dalam kisah: Penyelamatan Pangeran Drakula' karangan Ku, Mi-na! Ada informasi tentang orang-orang golongan darah A, AB, B, dan O!!" Cliff heboh sendiri nyebut-nyebut buku yang tahu-tahu sudah dipegangnya.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan tingkah sahabatku ini.

(AA: -curhat- Ini buku beneran ada lho.)

"Ah, sudah sampai Inn. Aku duluan ya, Jack!" Cliff bergegas masuk Inn.

"Hey, Cliff, kok telat sih!" terdengar suara Ann sambil tertawa.

Aku menghela napas. Enaknya si Cliff, ada Ann disisinya. Aku terpaksa berjalan sendirian. Oh ya, tadi Cliff bilang ada rumput liar tumbuh juga di pantai. Ya sudahlah, aku berbelok ke pantai.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini?! Summer juga belum mulai!!!" bentak seseorang.

"Bawel! Aku mau ketemu seseorang tau!!"

Aku terdiam. Ada seseorang berantem. Itu Rick dan... Siapa itu?

"Ah, alasan! Pasti kamu mau ketemu sama Popuri kan?" tuduh Rick.

"Enggak!! Lagian aku bukan mau ketemu Popuri sekarang ataupun kamu, idiot!" balas orang berbandana ungu yang lagi beradu mulut dengan Rick.

"Apa kamu bilang?! 'Idiot'?! Kamu yang idiot bodoh!!" teriak Rick sambil meremas kerah baju orang itu.

"Hei, hei!! Kok kalian berantem sih?!" aku melerai mereka berdua.

"Enggak, tenang aja Jack, ini cuma kesalahpahaman kok." Orang itu dengan akrabnya menepuk bahuku.

"Heh, Kai!! Memangnya kamu ngapain ke sini sebelum Summer tiba sih?!" omel Rick.

"Aku cuma mau berkunjung ke rumah temanku kok. Ya kan Jack?" sapa orang itu akrab.

"Oh... Kamu Kai?!!!" aku terlonjak kaget melihat orang itu yang ternyata sahabatku. "Kamu makin beda aja sejak waktu itu! Apa kabar!!!"

"Baik. Katanya kamu jadi petani di kota ini ya?" sahut Kai akrab. Ya, Kai adalah salah satu sahabatku juga sebelum Cliff. Kami pernah akrab dulu.

"O... Ooh. Jadi kamu cuma mau ketemu sama sohibmu toh. Ya udah. Tapi awas aja kalau kamu gangguin Popuri!" ancam Rick.

"Sip lah bos!" jawab Kai santai.

Rick menghela napas lega, lalu pergi. Tinggal aku dan Kai.

"_Well..._ Sekarang kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Kai.

"Aku... Oh ya! Aku mau ngumpulin rumput-rumput liar di pantai..." aku berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa rumput liar. "Untuk Claire."

"Claire? Ooh, petani cewek baru yang denger-denger manis orangnya. Kira-kira dia bakalan tersepona padaku enggak ya?" tanya Kai sambil sok ganteng.

"Enggak bakalan!!!" tawaku kencang sambil menyipratkan ait laut.

"Aduh! Basah nih!!" Kai ketawa kenceng.

"Rasain, cowok ganjen!!!" aku mencipratkan air laut lagi.

Waktu berlalu amat cepat, tanpa terasa sudah hampir sore lagi.

"Walah, udah jam 2!! Aku harus balik ke pertanian Claire nih!!" Aku segera berlari.

"Tunggu! Aku mau ikut!!" Kai ikut berlari.

Kami berdua berlari, diselingi beberapa tawa.

Saat kami berhenti di pertanian Claire, aku menatap terdiam. Claire... Dia lagi ngobrol dengan Gray... Dia akrab banget sama Gray...

--- (Gray's PO V) ---

"Ahaha, masa sih kakekmu galak amat?" tanya Claire sambil tertawa.

"Aku serius Claire. Jangan sampai kamu punya kakek sialan kayak dia." omelku. Claire hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya, Claire..."

"Ya?"

"Mau enggak kamu..."

--- (Jack's POV) ---

"Dia ngomong apaan tuh??" aku dan Kai sembunyi di belakang tempat pos. Kini terdengar jelas perbincangan Gray dengan Claire.

"Claire..." sahut Gray.

"Ya?" tanya Claire.

"Mau enggak kamu... Jadian sama aku?" tanya Gray.

Aku schok.

"Iya! Mau dong!" jawab Claire riang.

APAAAA?! Aku segera berlari mendekati Claire dan menangis-nangis didepannya. "Huwaaaaaaaa!!! Claire!!! Jangan jadian sama diaaaa!!! Dia tuh cowok jahat, sombong, sok, dan kejam!!!! Enggak mauuuu!!! Jangan Claireeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

"Jack, kamu..."

"Claireeeeeeee!!! Aku enggak mau kamu menderita gara-gara diaaaaa..... Jangan jadian ama Gray...... Please jangaaaaan!!!!" isakku sambil menarik-narik celana panjang terusan _overall_ Claire. Air mataku terus menetes.

Kai sweatdropped aja ngeliat aku secengeng _Baby Huey_.

"Jack..." Claire memangku kepalaku di pangkuannya. "Jangan nangis. Memangnya siapa yang jadian ama Gray?"

Heh?

--- (Gray's POV) ---

"Lho, Claire? Kan tadi aku nanya 'mau enggak jadian sama aku' kan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu tadi bilang, 'mau enggak jalan sama aku'?" tanya Claire polos.

GUBRAAAAK! Aku dan Jack ber-_ghabruks_ ria. Ternyata dia salah denger.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Jadi, Gray, kamu mau ngajak aku kemana?" tanyaku polos.

"Eee... Berhubung aku dengar Kai datang kesini, aku mau ngajak kalian ke restorannya Kai... Mau enggak?" tanya Gray sambil mengalihkan muka, bermaksud memanggil Kai. Kai nyaut dan mendekati kami.

"Siapa Kai?" tanyaku.

"Halo! Namaku Kai, pemilik restoran rumah putih di pantai." Kai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, Kai. Namaku Claire." jawabku riang. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku berhenti nangis. Oh, pasti si Claire salah denger. Baguslah. Tak percuma aku nangis-nangis di pangkuan Claire... "Aku baru tau kalau kau punya toko disini, Kai," sahutku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Ehehe, baru tau ya? Yuk, kita berempat ke restoranku! Aku punya beberapa resep baru nih!" Kai tertawa sambil membantuku berdiri.

Kami berempat berjalan sama-sama menuju pantai.

--- Beach, in Kai's Seaside Lodge ---

"Oke, kalian mau pesan apa? Aku punya beberapa menu baru nih! Ada spaghetti, ada kani-maki, ada lasagna, ada zuppa-zuppa sup, ada kappa-maki, ada sup kimchi, ada kue ape juga! Banyak! Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Kai semangat.

Aku melihat menu. Ada banyak. Ada sushi set, ada tempura, dan berbagai jenis makanan yang tak pernah kudengar. "Aku mau coba kue truffle dong."

"Aku juga mau sup kimchi dan kue truffle! Kayaknya enak..." Claire menyebut pesanannya.

"Aku, wine aja, dan pizza pepperoni." Gray menyebut pesanannya.

"Aku... Kani-Maki aja deh..." Cliff yang ikutan diundang, menyebut pesanannya. (Kani-Maki*: Sushi dengan isi daging kepiting mentah).

"Oke! Sip!!" Kai segera beraksi di dapurnya.

Sementara itu, aku hanya berbincang-bincang dengan Cliff, dan Claire dengan Gray. Kami duduk berempat dalam satu meja. Lagi-lagi Claire tak mau kusapa meski aku sudah menyapanya berkali-kali.

Cliff hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Sabar aja, Jack."

"Iya ya..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai datang dengan berbagai makanan. "Oke, Gray, nih, sebotol wine dan pizza pepperoni untukmu." Kai lalu meletakkan beberapa piring didepan Gray.

"Ini Kani-Makimu, Cliff. Hati-hati sama wasabinya, pedas nian..." pesan Kai sambil memberikan 6 buah sushi dengan shoyu dan bumbu berwarna hijau muda.

"Ini apa, Kai? Kok kayak odol?" tanyaku sambil meraup bumbu hijau muda itu dalam sekali suap. Rasanya... WHOOOOSSSSSHHHH ~~~"PEDAAAASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Cliff dan Kai panik. "Waa! Jack, itu Wasabi!! Pedasnya luar biasa, jadi biasanya cukup secuil aja ngambilnya! Jack, jangan bikin kebakaran dari mulutmu!!!"

"J, Jack!! Minum ini!!" Claire segera mengulurkan segelas besar air putih. Kuraup dan kuminum sekali teguk.

"Haaah... Haaah... Pedas nian rek..." aku memegangi bibirku yang jontor-jontor gara-gara kepedasan.

"Hati-hati dong Jack... Oh ya, Kai, minta wasabinya lagi dong..." Cliff menunjuk ke wadah wasabinya yang kosong.

"Oke..." Kai mengambil lagi wadah wasabi dari tangan Cliff, lalu diisi lagi dengan wasabi super pedas itu.

Setelah tenang, Kai memberikan pesanan lain. "Jack, nih, kue trufflemu. Lumayan buat ngilangin pedas."

Aku langsung memakan kue truffle yang porsinya cuma 3 lumayanlah, rasanya agak dingin, lumayan buat ngilangin pedas.

"Claire, nih, sup kimchi dan kue trufflemu. Pilihanmu bagus juga, soalnya sup kimchi sedikit kalorinya. Bagus untuk cewek yang lagi diet." Kai memberikan sup berwarna merah kental dengan kue truffle yang porsinya sama denganku.

"Kai~ Boleh nambah lagi kue trufflenya enggak? Kurang nih! Masa cuma 3 aja?" protes Claire pelan.

"Tapi, kalau kamu makan banyak-banyak, kamu bisa..." Kai gelagapan.

"AKU MAU PORSINYA DITAMBAH!!!" teriak Claire lantang, membuat sup kimchi yang tadinya kental jadi lembek kayak bubur, dan membuat Kani-Maki yang lagi mau dimakan Cliff idup lagi dan ngibrit ke laut (??).

"Apa boleh buat..." Kai terpaksa membuat lagi beberapa kue truffle. "Nih, pesananmu. 3 porsi, ditambah punyamu jadi 12 buah. Puas?"

"Puass~" jawab Claire santai sambil menghabiskan sup kimchinya hingga bersih. Setelah habis, Claire langsung meraup semua kue trufflenya dengan sekali tangkap.

"Kai, aku sudah selesai. Semuanya, aku balik lagi ke Inn, ya..." Cliff menghabiskan makanannya dan keluar toko. Tinggal aku, Kai, Gray dan Claire.

"Hik... He he he...." Claire tertawa-tawa.

"_O, ouw_, sepertinya sudah bekerja..." Kai segera menarik aku dan Gray ke ujung meja kasir, menjauhkan kami dari Claire.

"Hei, ada apaan sih, narik kami?!" omel Gray.

"Kue truffle itu memang sengaja ada 3 buah seporsi. Tapi kalau banyak-banyak, alkohol yang ada di kue truffle bisa ngebuat pemakannya mabuk parah!!" jelas Kai.

Benar saja.

"Hik... Hik... He he he... Laki-laki memang jahat... Senang memainkan wanita... Hik, hik... Kayak boneka... Hik, sekali bosen... Hik, langsung ditinggalin... Hik, hik, he he he..." Claire ngoceh sambil tertawa-tawa melengking.

Aku dan Gray menatap Kai. Kayaknya perkataan Claire bikin Kai jengkel deh...

"Hik... He he he... Heh, laki-laki yang disana..." Claire menunjuk-nujuk ke arah meja kasir. "Kalian... Hik, mau main... Sama aku... Hik?"

"Jack, kamu aja tuh," panggil Gray.

"Kenapa aku?!" kilahku. "Kamu aja!"

"Heh... Cowok bertopi biru disana... Hik! Main sama aku, yuk..." ucap Claire mabuk.

"Tuh, cowok yang pake topi biru! Kamu dipanggil tuh, Gray!!" ocehku panik.

"Kamu juga topinya biru kan!?" balas Gray. "Udah, pasti kamu yang dipanggil!"

"Hik... Ak--ku tuh... Hik... Manggil kalian berdua tau... Hik... Ayo, sini, main sama mama Claire... He he he... Hik..." Claire ketawa kayak kunti.

Aku dan Gray terpaksa mendekati Claire yang lagi mabuk.

"He he... Hik, hik... Coba lepas topi kalian berdua deh... Hik..." Claire masih ngoceh dilengkapi dengan ketawa kuntinya.

"Ta, tapi Claire..." Aku mencoba memohon.

"Lepas topi kalian berduaaa.... Hik...!!!"

Ya sudahlah. Terpaksa aku dan Gray mencopot topi masing-masing.

"Hik, hik... He he he..." Claire ketawa lagi. "Kamu manis juga... Hik...." dia mendekati Gray.

"Hik, tapi kamu... Juga lucu... Hik..." Claire mendekatiku sambil tertawa cempreng.

"Hem, jadi... Hik, aku main sama siapa ya... Hik?" Claire kebingungan. Dia masih di dalam keadaan mabuk. "Kayaknya enggak ada salahnya main dengan kalian bertiga.... Hik, he he he..." perlahan Claire melepas baju _overall_-nya.

"Waakh!! Claire, jangan!!" Aku dan Gray langsung memakaikan lagi _overall_ Claire yang sudah merosot ke bawah pinggang sang pemilik.

"Hik... Kenapa?... Padahal, hik... Kita belum main-main juga..." rintih Claire sambil tertawa. "Atau... Cowok yang pake... Hik, bandana ungu disana... Mau main juga, hik, sama aku...?"

Kai langsung bersemu dan ngibrit entah kemana.

"Yaah, ternyata cowok picik... Hik, hik..." Claire kecewa. "Ya sudah, yang penting masih ada kalian... Hik, hik.... He he he..."

Aku dan Gray nelen ludah sama-sama.

"Aku mau main lagi ah... Hik, hik..." Claire mendekati kami dengan lenggak-lenggok pelan, tanda dia masih mabuk.

"Claire, sadar!!!" Gray langsung ngambil seember air dan disiramkannya ke Claire.

Claire jatuh ke depanku, membuat aku jatuh ke lantai, dan Claire menindihku.

"He.... Hik, he he he... Kamu mau main duluan ya? Hik. Hik...." Claire ketawa lagi, sambil mencoba melepas pakaianku.

"WOI, CLAIRE!!! SADAAAAARRR!!!!" Gray menyiram lagi seember air pada kami berdua.

Claire sudah enggak berkutik lagi. Kini dia sudah diam.

"Udah tidur belum dia?" tanya Gray, bersiap menyiram seember air lagi.

"Udah. Dia udah tenang sekarang." Aku mencoba bangun sambil mendudukkan Claire ke tempat duduk. "Gray, ambilin segelas air dong."

Gray segera melakukan apa yang kusuruh. Dia mengambilkan segelas air.

"Makasih, Gray." Aku lalu meletakkan segelas air didepan Claire.

"Auh... Ini... Dimana? Kok pusing nih..." Claire memijit kepalanya sendiri, tanda kalau dia pusing.

"Nih, minum air putih dulu. Biar baikan." Aku segera mendekatkan segelas air yang baru diambilkan Gray. "Tadi kamu mabuk gara-gara makan kue truffle kebanyakan. Jadi tadi kamu mabuk."

"Ooh.. Terus, tadi aku ngapain?" tanya Claire penasaran.

"Eee..." muka Gray dan aku memerah. Mengingat masa-masa memalukan barusan.

"Kok kalian malu-malu? Ah, sudahlah... Kepalaku juga pusing... Kok aku juga basah kuyup gini?" Claire melihat sekujur badannya basah.

"Oh, yang buat kamu basah kuyup itu aku, Claire. Maaf, soalnya setahuku, untuk menyadarkan orang mabuk, kita harus siram orang itu dengan air." jelas Gray menyesal.

"Waah... Makasih ya Gray!!" Claire memeluk Gray di depanku.

Aku terdiam.

Claire menatapku sambil tetap memeluk Gray. Sepertinya dia mengira aku akan marah lagi didepannya. "Eee... Jack..."

Aku tersenyum. "Yaah, memang itulah caramu berterima kasih kan? Aku mengerti kok." jelasku sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Jack..." Claire terharu dan... Memelukku?! "Makasih Jack! Aku akhirnya senang kau mau ngerti!!!"

"Woi woi woi woi!!!" aku berusaha melepaskan diri. "Jangan dipeluk! Nanti tambah basah nih!"

Claire enggak nanggep. Ternyata dia ketiduran. Dia tertidur pulas.

"Dia tidur..." Gray menatap Claire. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Waduh, bajuku masih basah semua nih..." Aku mengeluh. "Oh ya, Gray, anterin Claire ke rumahnya dong! Kasihan dia udah ketiduran..."

"Benar juga.... Oke deh, aku anterin dia." Gray lalu memapah Claire berjalan.

Sementara itu aku berjalan sendirian ke rumah, mandi, ganti baju dan segera berbaring ke tempat tidur.

Tunggu dulu.

Tunggu sebentar.

Tadi Claire kan ketiduran... Dan aku suruhin Gray buat anterin Claireke rumahnya... JADI AKU NGEBIARIN CLAIRE DI DEKAT GRAY YA?!

Otakku yang super lelet baru nyadar.

AAAH!!! Dasar aku ini bego bego begoooo!!!!!!

__+__

Chapter ini selesai ^^ Wah, Jack, kamu lelet amat sih... Waaagh!! Claire enggak disangka bisa se_freak_ itu kalau mabok...

Claire: -nangis- DASAR AUTHORESS RESEE! Tulis ulang lagi!!! Jangan ada aku yang gitu donggg!!!  
AA: Apa boleh buat, Claire, kamu mabok parah gitu... Dan setahu Anisha, orang mabuk parah emang gitu sikapnya...  
Jack & Gray: -swt-  
AA: Oke, tunggu update selanjutnya yaaa ^^


	16. Claire is realized, Gray is given up

Anisha Asakura... Tidak disini! Tapi ada di sana!!! -ditampar- Oke, oke, ini dia terusannya~~~ JML!!! XO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charaaaassss!!!!

--- Claire's Farm ---

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela rumahku menyilaukan mataku. Ueh, rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali. Ada apa sih kemarin...? Oh ya, aku mabuk kemarin ya...

Saat pandanganku mulai jelas, aku melihat seseorang. Gray?!!

Aku segera menghampiri sahabatku yang tertidur di kursi meja makan dan mengguncangkan badannya. "Gray! Gray! Bangun!"

"Ee.... Ah?" Gray terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Gray, kok kamu bisa ada disini?!!" tanyaku kaget.

"Lupa ya? Kemarin kamu mabuk, dan aku nganterin kamu ke rumah..." Gray mencoba mengingatkanku.

Aku mencoba mengingat. Ah, ya... Aku ingat. "Makasih ya Gray! Aku enggak tau kalau sampai aku kekunci di restorannya Kai semalaman!!" sahutku gembira sambil memeluk Gray.

Gray kaget juga melihat reaksiku. "Ee... Sama-sama, Claire." Gray menepuk bahuku.

Aku tersenyum. "Oke. Kau belum makan kan? Aku buatkan sarapan, kau mandi dan nanti kita makan sama-sama ya?"

Gray mulai ragu-ragu. "Ah, tak usah Claire... Aku pulang aja ke Inn..."

"Enggak apa-apa kok! Nih, handuk! Shampo dan sabun ada di kamar mandi." Aku mengoperkan selembar handuk biru pada Gray.

"Ta—Tapi, Claire..." Gray terbata-bata.

"Udah, masuk sanaaaa!" aku mendorong Gray ke kamar mandi. Kukunci dari luar. "Kalau kau sudah ganti baju disana, aku buka kuncinya kok!!!"

--- (Gray's POV) ---

"Hey, Claire, aku---" kugedor-gedorkan pintu kayu kamar mandi itu. Tak bisa. Sudah terkunci dari luar. Pasti Claire ngunciin aku dari luar. Apa boleh buat, terpaksalah aku mandi disini. Padahal aku paling tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu memaksakan. Nanti aku bisa marah-marah nih...

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku tersenyum sambil menyimpan kunci kamar mandiku di sakuku. Hi hi hi, padahal enggak usah sekaku begitu, soalnya Gray kan temanku, wajar kan aku nolong teman? Hem, enaknya sarapan apa ya... Kubuka-buka buku resep.

"Hem... Sup kimchi... Omelet... Onigiri... Ramen... Atau Pancake?" aku bingung selagi membuka-buka halaman resep. Hampir setengah jam kuhabiskan memilih menu untuk sarapan. "Pancake aja deh..."

Kuambil tepung, telur, baking powder, mentega, gula dan garam. Kuaduk semua bahan menjadi satu. Setelah itu, kubuat adonan itu menjadi pancake manis dengan sekali sangrai. Selesai! Kutaruh 2 porsi pancake di meja makan, dan aku duduk menunggu Gray selesai mandi.

Tok tok tok, terdengar ketukan dari kamar mandiku.

"Oi, Claire, aku udah selesai mandi nih." terdengar suara Gray.

"Okie dokie, Gray!" jawabku sambil membukakan kamar mandi. Terlihat Gray yang baru selesai mandi dengan uap air panas yang mengatup. "Nah, segar kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi apa enggak ngerepotin nih?" tanya Gray ragu.

"Enggak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang giliranku mandi. Aku mandinya cepat kok! Kamu makan aja sambil nonton teve ya." pesanku sambil mengambil handuk pink dari lemari, lalu aku bergegas ke kamar mandi.

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku duduk di kursi meja makan Claire. Kutatap pancake hangat yang dilumuri sirup maple yang menggoda, ditambah teh hangat yang menjadi sahabat pancake. Uapnya yang wangi membuat air liurku menetes. Ya sudah, tak ada salahnya mencicipi....

Kusendokkan sesendok pancake.

...

...

...

GABRUK!

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Nah, aku sudah selesai Gray! Fuuh, segarnya..." aku beru saja selesai mandi. Mandi di pagi hari dengan air hangat memang menyenangkan.

Tapi pandanganku terpaku saat melihat seseorang terbaring kaku di lantai. "GRAY?!"

"Kamu kenapa, Gray?!" aku segera menghampiri sahabatku. Badannya gemetar-gemetar, kayak abis makan racun tikus. Kucicip pancake yang baru kubuat.

"Ya ampun! Aku kebanyakan masukin garam! Bertahanlah Gray!" aku berusaha membantunya meminumkan teh hangat manis agar tenggorokannya enggak tersangkut potongan pancake.

"HEH, CLAIRE!!!" bentak Gray. "KAMU SENENG BIKIN ORANG KENA SIAL TERUS GARA-GARA KAMU YA?! KEMARIN KAMU BIKIN KAMI MALU ABIS SEBAGAI COWOK! MANA NYURUH MANDI SAMBIL DIKUNCIIN SEGALA! MAKSA AMAT SIH!! SEKARANG MAU NGERACUNIN AKU HAH?!"

Perlahan air mataku menetes. Takut dengan perkataan Gray yang kasar. "G... Gray kenapa ngomongnya kasar begitu?! Kemarin kan aku mabuk karena enggak sengaja! Aku sudah susah payah membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua! Kok sebagai sahabat kamu jahat kayak gini!!"

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Claire. Jadi selama ini dia hanya menganggap aku ini sahabatnya saja?! Apa arti dari semua kebaikanku?! Apa arti dari semua usahaku berbaik hati padanya? Untuk apa aku mendekatinya selama ini?!

Kupelototi Claire yang mulai menangis. Dasar bodoh! Justru aku yang ingin menangis... Aku bangkit dari lantai dan membanting pintu Claire hingga berbunyi kencang.

Aku berlari menuju hutan belakang pertanian Claire. Disitulah kualirkan air mataku. Air mata yang sudha lama tidak kukeluarkan. Aku jarang sekali menangis. Sudah terlalu banyak hal-hal menyedihkan terjadi padaku, karena itulah aku sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menangis. Tapi entah kenapa... Air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi. Air mataku mengalir perlahan sambil ditemani rasa sakit di dalam hatiku.

Ternyata percuma. Selama ini aku memendam perasaan suka pada Claire, dan dia hanya menganggap aku sebagai teman saja... Ternyata tidak ada orang yang bisa kupercayai. Ayah dan ibuku selalu berbohong padaku. Bukannya diperkerjakan di tempat yang kuinginkan, malah memperkerjakanku di toko kakekku yang galak. Kakekku juga sama sekali tak mau menghargai usahaku. Semua orang-orang di sini menjauhiku karena sikapku yang apa adanya. Semuanya memang percuma. Semuanya tak berguna. Semuanya...

"Gray?"

Aku menoleh. Sebelumnya kucoba menghapus air mataku.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku memanggil Gray perlahan. Kuharap dia sudah tak marah lagi padaku kali ini. Matanya merah... Pasti Gray benar-benar marah padaku.

"Aku... Minta maaf... Sudah selama ini aku membuatmu menderita... Sudah berkali-kali aku membuatmu tertimpa sial. Aku masih belum mengerti perasaan Gray yang sebenarnya, tapi rasanya sakit sekali setiap kali aku berantem denganmu... Maafkan aku..."

Gray masih tak mau menatapku. "...Bisa kita duduk berdua di Mother's Hill?"

--- Mother's Hill ---

Aku dan Gray duduk berduaan. Tepat di atas bukit Mother's Hill. Disana, Gray menceritakan masa lalunya yang amat pahit. Tak bisa diterima di kehidupannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, sesudah Gray menyuruhku menceritakan masa laluku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan mulai bercerita.

"Dulu... Ayahku seorang pekerja kantoran. Beliau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan saking sibuknya beliau nyaris tak pernah menghabiskan waktunya untuk bertemu denganku."

Gray hanya menghela napas. "Teruskan."

"... Tapi, ibuku selalu bisa membagi waktunya di pagi hari, sebelum aku pergi ke sekolah. Dia selalu berpesan, 'Minumlah air mineral setiap pagi'. Itu juga yang selalu dipesannya pada ayahku. Saat aku mulai masuk sekolah menengah, ayahku mengidap penyakit batu ginjal. Dia selalu sakit saat buang air. Bahkan darah juga ikut menetes. Meski ayahku sakit, dia tetap bekerja dan mengacuhkan penyakitnya."

Aku dan Gray saling berpandangan. ".... Teruskan lagi."

"Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian... Ayahku tak bisa menahan penyakitnya yang makin parah. Akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat aku akan lulus sekolah menengah. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu lebih banyak menyendiri. Orang-orang yang dulu sangat baik padaku, kini mulai menjauhiku. Ibuku juga. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya meneruskan pekerjaan ayahku. Dia juga tak peduli saat aku memilih menjadi petani di kota ini. Aku juga tetap penyendiri, tapi tidak lagi sejak..."

"... Sejak ada Jack, kan?"

Aku kaget. "K... Kok... Gray bisa..."

"Kau selalu ceria karena Jack. Kau selalu tersenyum karena Jack. Kau selalu bisa tertawa riang karena Jack." jelas Gray. "Sudah selama ini dia membuatmu bahagia dan tidak membuatmu kesepian di dunia yang luar ini. Aku sering mendengar Jack selalu bilang padaku, 'Aku enggak akan menyerah!!' dengan blak-blakan setiap seusai aku ngobrol denganmu. Kini aku mengerti kenapa dia bilang begitu padaku. Itu karena Jack menyukaimu..."

Aku mengangguk. Benar juga...

Jack selalu membantuku...

Jack selalu menolongku saat aku sedih...

Jack selalu membuatku bisa ceria kembali...

Jack... Dia menyukaiku...

"Kau juga sama dengan Jack, Claire." sahut Gray sambil tersenyum. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku bisa menjaga sikap lebih baik. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Jack."

"Ta... Tapi, Gray... Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama padaku dengan Jack?" tanyaku. "Ma—Maksudku, kau suka padaku-- Kau tidak menyukaiku, kan? Kau hanya temanku saja kan?"

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku terdiam mendengar lagi perkataan Claire. Mata biru tuanya menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tangannya bergetar, dan aku bisa melihatnya. Mukanya memerah, karena terlalu banyak menangis gara-gara aku.

Emosiku mulai naik lagi. Aku bisa saja mendorong atau menampar Claire dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Aku mulai mengangkat tanganku ke depan muka Claire. Claire bergetar dan tak berani melihatku.

Tapi kini tidak.

Aku capek.

Aku sudah menyerah.

Claire tidak akan bahagia padaku. Dia takkan bisa bertahan denganku. Pasti akan ada lebih banyak penderitaan dan air mata keluar lagi dari Claire. Aku tak mau dia menderita lagi gara-gara aku.

PATS.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Eh?

Gray mengelus kepalaku. Dia tersenyum.

"Iya. Kita hanya teman saja. Aku tak berpikiran apa-apa kok." jawab Gray.

GREP! Aku memeluk Gray. "Oh, terima kasih, Gray! Aku berterima kasih! Sekarang aku lega sekali. Kau bisa membuatku baikan sama seperti Jack." sorakku gembira.

"Enggak. Justru kamu yang membuatku baikan." sahut Gray pelan.

"Heh? Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Enggak kok... Chibi-Bokujou." ledek Gray.

Aku tertawa. "Ha ha ha!! Apaan tuh, 'Chibi-Bokujou'?"

"Artinya petani cilik. Kupanggil begitu karena kaulah sahabatku. Ya kan?" tanya Gray sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Iya! Sahabat. Panggil aku..."

"Chibi-Bokujou."

"Ya sudah. Chibi-Bokujou manis juga kok." jawabku menyerah sambil bangun. "Ah, aku harus pergi berbicara pada Jack. Bye bye, Gray!"

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku tersenyum. Kini dia pergi juga. Kini dia sadar kalau Jack menyukainya. Aku hanya tersenyum, entah tersenyum bahagia atau tersenyum sedih. Selamat tinggal.... Cinta pertamaku...

--+--

Selesai juga ni chapter... Untuk GrayXClaire lovers, anisha minta maaf....

Claire: -nampar AA- Huweee, Grayku..... -nangis sambil nginjek" AA-

Gray: Ini demi kamu, Chibi Bokujou. Aku enggak mau kamu menderita karena aku. Kamu tetap sahabatku kok. -dengan nada pahit-

Claire: ... -entah terharu atau sedih, sambil tetap nginjek AA-

RnR yaa~


	17. New Jack's Rival of Love!

JML kembali~ Dan sepertinya chapter ini akan terus panjang....

Claire & Emily: Horeeeee!!!

AA: Hik hik hiks....

May: Napa nangis? -bengong-

AA: Enggak tau... Macam mana ini, tau-tau pingin nangis... :'( Hik hiks...

DISCLAIMER: Just like I said! I do not own of any HM charas!!!

_-_-_-_ Clinic _-_-_-_

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku, Gray dan Jack baru saja memeriksakan lengan kiriku.

"Selamat, nona Claire. Sekarang tanganmu sudah sembuh. Sekarang gips tangan kiri anda sudah bisa dilepaskan." Doctor berkata dengan bahagia.

"Akhirnya tangan kiriku sembuh juga..." sahutku bahagia.

Doctor perlahan melepas gips di tangan kananku.

Kelihatannya Doctor agak kesusahan melepas gips tanganku.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya gips di tanganku lepas juga.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Aku menggerakkan tangan kiriku. Sudah bebas sekarang. "Horeee!"

"Selamat, ya, Claire!!" Elli memberikan selamat.

"Iya, selamat, Chibi Bokujou." tambah Gray.

"Hore, akhirnya sembuh juga!" Jack juga ikut memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua teman-teman!" aku berterima kasih. "Berkat bantuan kalian aku bisa sehat sekarang... Terima kasih ya!"

"Sama-sama."

"Sama-sama, Claire!!"

"Sama-sama, Chibi-Bokujou."

"Nah," aku menarik lengan Jack dan Gray. "Sebagai selamatan, yuk kita pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahku! Aku mau buat kue!"

"Asyikk!!" teriak Jack gembira.

"Oh ya, nona Claire! Jangan makan kue kebanyakan! Apalagi permen! Nanti saya bor lho!" sindir Doctor.

"Ya enggak lah!!" jawabku sambil ngibrit keluar Clinic dengan Jack dan Gray.

-_-_-_- Street -_-_-_-

---- (Jack's POV) ----

"Selamat, ya, Claire! Kamu udah sembuh!" aku mengacak rambut Claire.

"Iya, selamat, Chibi-Bokujou..." sahut Gray.

"Heh," panggilku heran. "Sejak kapan kamu manggil Claire 'Chibi-Bokujou'?"

"Hah? Itu nama panggilan khususku ke Claire kok! Enggak boleh?" tanya Gray angkuh.

"Hei, hei, udah, jangan berantem ah... Kan katanya mau ikut pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahku..." sindir Claire. "Enggak apa-apa kalau Gray mau panggil aku 'Chibi-Bokujou' kok."

Aku langsung lemes. Gray udah punya nama panggilan khusus buat Claire... Mereka makin akrab... Pasti aku bakalan jadi perjaka seumur hidup, dan Claire ama Gray bakalan jadi jodoh yang cocok! Gimana nih... Masa aku bakalan... Masa aku bakal...

"Jack, kamu kenapa?" tanya Claire sambil menatapku dekat. Aku kaget. Baru kali ini dia menatapku amat dekat seperti ini. Hatiku berdegup pelan. "Kamu kenapa? Kok lemes sih?"

"Eee... Enggak napa-napa kok..." sahutku tersenyum lemah.

"Kamu kenapa, Jack? Enggak biasanya kamu enggak semangat kayak gini, Jack." tanya Claire. Raut mukanya terlihat amat khawatir pada keadaanku.

Aku heran lagi. Sejak kapan Claire jadi perhatian banget kayak gini?

"Ah, sudah jam segini." Gray melihat jam kota. Sudah jam setengah dua. "Aku harus balik ke Inn."

"Eh, enggak mau ikut, Gray?" sela Claire. "Kita sekalian makan siang aja! Hari ini aku mau buat nasi kare, jadi sekalian kita ajak Cliff sekarang. Dia kan suka kare."

"Eee.... Ya sudahlah, kalau itu maumu, Chibi-Bokujou." jawab Gray menyerah sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kecurigaanku makin meningkat.

"Nah, yuk kita ajak Cliff dulu!"

Kami bertiga lalu berjalan menuju gereja.

-_-_-_- Church -_-_-_-

"Selamat datang, ditempat dimana kita bisa meminta ampunan pada tuhan." Carter memberikan sapaan. "Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami mau nyari Cliff," jelas Claire. "Kami mau ajak dia ke rumahku."

"Oh, dia di tempat paling depan, seperti biasa." jelas Carter sambil tersenyum khas.

"Terima kasih, Carter!" jawab Claire, lalu kami bertiga menghampiri Cliff.

"Cliff," panggil Claire.

Cliff enggak ngejawab.

"Cliff?" pangil Gray.

Cliff masih enggak jawab.

"Cliff! Wooi!!" giliran Jack yang manggil.

Cliff masih enggak jawab juga.

Kami bertiga mulai jengkel. "CLIFF!!! NYADARRR!!!" teriak kami bertiga, membuat Cliff tersentak dari tempat duduknya gara-gara frekuensi teriakan kami sebesar 0,1 skala richter.

"Lho... Teman-teman? Sedang apa kalian bertiga disini?" tanya Cliff.

"Kami mau ngajak kamu pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah Claire. Dari tadi kamu kami panggil enggak nyaut terus!" kilah Claire jengkel.

Cliff manggut-manggut. "Oh, tadi aku lagi baca buku 'Kyuli dan 4 Cewek cantik dalam kisah: Penyelamatan Pangeran Drakula' karangan Ku, Mi-na. Ada informasi tentang orang-orang golongan darah A, AB, B, dan O, jadi saking seriusnya aku baca, aku enggak nyadar." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku, Claire dan Gray bengong aja.

"Cliff, mau ikut makan siang di rumahku? Aku mau bikin kare lho," sahut Claire saat Cliff selesai berkhotbah soal buku yang baru dibacanya.

"Wah?! Kare?!! Mau dong!" jawab Cliff semangat. "Aku mau ikut!!"

"Oke, yuk kerumahku!"

_-_-_-_-_ Haibara Farm _-_-_-_-_

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku, Gray dan Cliff duduk di meja makan Claire. Claire sedang sibuk mengiris-iris bawang putih sampai nangis.

"Claire, kamu enggak apa-apa? Matamu memerah tuh..." tanya Cliff lirih.

"Ee... Enggak apa-apa kok!" kilah Claire sambil menghapus air matanya yang karena kepedesan sari bawang. "Aku kan penyuka kare, makanya aku enggak mau kareku enggak enak..."

"_Wah, sayang sekali... Hontou de okashii otokotachi koko ni..."_

Hah? Siapa tuh?

"Hah?" para cowok-cowok di rumah Claire kaget.

"Siapa yang ngomong tadi?" tanya Claire.

Semua cowok yang duduk di meja makan menggeleng. "Enggak, kok,"

"_Demi membahagiakan para pria disini, gadis manis ini merelakan air matanya menetes demi memasak... Benar-benar rendahan... Kawaiiso ne..."_

Gray naik emosi. "Siapa sih yang bilang itu?! Jack, kamu yang ngomong gitu ya?!"

"Enggak kok! Kamu kali yang rendahan, ngebiarin cewek masak sendirian!" tandasku jengkel. "Lagian kamu yang ngomong dari tadi kan?!"

"Te, teman-teman... Tenang..." Cliff berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya, tapi percuma.

"Oh, kamu kira aku ini enggak bisa masak ya?!" tantang Gray jengkel. "Aku bisa masak kare kok! Kare mudah dibuat, dan bisa tahan berhari-hari di kulkas!"

"A..., Aku juga bisa kok!" kilahku. "Aku udah sering masak kare tiap hari untuk sarapan!"

"Sudah! Kalau kalian mau, bagaimana kalau kalian tanding kare aja!? Kalau kalian saling enggak mau kalah dan saling bisa masak kare, coba buktikan pada kami! Kami bertiga bakal jadi jurinya!" Cliff mulai jengkel juga karena dari tadi dicuekin.

Aku dan Gray diam.

"Ide bagus tuh!" teriak kami serempak. Kami lalu balik ke rumah kami masing-masing untuk memasak kare.

---- (Claire's POV) ----

"Walah, walah..." aku kebingungan. "Kenapa jadi begini nih..."

"Enggak apa-apa. Cowok golongan darah O dan A sama-sama posesif, senang meraih sesuatu yang disukai dengan antusias." simpul Cliff.

"Dari buku yang kau baca waktu itu, ya?" tebakku.

"Benar," jawab Cliff santai. "Tapi, yang ngomong tadi siapa ya?"

"Iya ya," sahutku. "Aku juga enggak tau siapa yang ngomong."

_Tok tok tok._

"Ah, ada tamu!" aku membukakan pintu. "Ya, siapa ya?"

Muncul seorang cowok berambut putih dan bermata hijau tua.

"_Bienvénu jéune fillé_." sahut cowok itu. "Namaku Sora. Aku ini ahli dalam menilai masakan kare. Bisa dibilang, aku ini _gourmet_ berpengalaman. Aku dengar kalau disini diadakan pertandingan kare. Bisakah saya ikut menjadi jurinya?"

"Eee..." aku kebingungan akan tingkah tamu ini. "Si... Silahkan saja, Sora."

Cowok yang dipanggil Sora itu kuperbolehkan masuk.

"Masak kare kan cuma beberapa menit, pasti mereka akan datang lagi." sahutku sambil menutup pintu rumah. "Jadi lebih baik kita tunggu aja sebentar la— "

Sora tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanku. "Tebakanmu salah, _mi jeuné fillé_. Kare harus dimasak sekitar setengah jam, karena kalau tidak, bumbu masakan dan penyedap takkan tercampur dengan sempurna."

"Se... Sejak kapan anda tahu..." Cliff kaget. "Aku sudah sering makan kare di berbagai tempat. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kare yang paling lama dimasaknya paling enak??"

"Karena aku _gourmet_ yang berpengalaman," sahut Sora. "Aku sudah sering mencoba berbagai kare. Tapi meski lama, terlalu lama malah tidak bagus juga. Nanti karenya atau sayurnya malah gosong kalau terlalu lama di api yang panas."

"Waah, analisa yang hebat!" ucapku kagum. "Kalau begitu, selagi menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita nonton TV dulu?"

Setelah lama menunggu sambil menonton TV, akhirnya Jack dan Gray datang dengan sepanci kare panas.

"Maaf kelamaan!" sahut Jack.

"Aku baru selesai buat!" sahut Gray.

"Baik. Siapkan masing-masing untuk para juri. Jurinya ada aku, Claire, dan Cliff," jelas Sora.

"Sejak kapan anda—" aku dan Cliff kaget karena Sora bisa tahu nama kami sebelum kenalan.

Gray dan Jack memberikan setengah piring masing-masing untukku, Cliff dan Sora.

Didepan meja makan, sudah ada 2 piring kare, yang satu dibuat Gray, dan yang satu lagi yang dibuat Jack.

"Kalian berdua, coba suit." suruh Sora.

"Su... It!" Gray dan Jack lalu bersuit. Jack yang menang.

"Oke, karena Jack menang, kita mencicipi kare buatan Jack duluan." Sora mengambil sendok.

Pertama, kami mencicipi kare buatan Jack."Hem, enak nih... Rasanya gurih..."

"Enak kok, Jack!" puji Cliff.

"Ehehe..." Jack tertawa kecil. "Makan yang banyak, y—"

"... Enggak. Ini enggak enak." potong Sora tajam.

Aku dan Cliff kaget.

"Bawangnya terlalu banyak, jadinya belepotan ke daging. Bumbunya juga kebanyakan, membuat rasa pedasnya berkurang." komentar Sora tajam.

Jack melotot kesal ke arah Sora.

Sora tersenyum santai aja.

Aku mulai kebingungan. "Su... Sudah! Kita coba buatan Gray, ya..." aku mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

Kami bertiga mencicipi kare buatan Gray.

"Wah! Pedasnya hebat, Gray!" aku mulai merasa kepedasan.

"He... Hebat, Gray! Haah, haah..." Cliff juga sepertinya kepedasan.

"Hehe—" tawa Gray terputus saat Sora memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak memuaskan." komentar Sora tajam.

Aku dan Cliff kaget lagi.

"Terlalu pedas, malah membuat cita rasa karenya kurang. Sayurannya juga sedikit, sama sekali tak memuaskan." Komentar Sora. "Rasanya sudah pas, tapi tak memuaskan."

Jack dan Gray mulai melotot kesal.

"Ternyata percuma aku meluangkan waktuku yang sibuk disini." sahut Sora sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

KAAAAATSSS

Tiba-tiba lampu padam. Karena masih sore, jadi cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku melalui jendela.

"Waakh!" Jack kaget.

"Aaaaah!!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Aaa...!!"

PAAATS

Lampu kembali menyala.

Sora menghilang.

"So... Sora mana?" tanyaku bingung.

Semuanya celingukan. Sora tak ada.

"Ka... Kare buatan kalian mana?!" Cliff kaget saat melihat panci kare Jack dan Gray tak ada.

"Egh?! Mana??!" Jack langsung panik.

"Panci itu punya ayah! Gimana nih!!" Gray ikutan panik.

Saat aku sadar, ada secarik surat di depanku. "Eh? Ada surat..."

Jack mendekatiku. "Coba dibaca!"

Aku meraih surat itu. Kubuka. Ada selembar kertas bertuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Apaan nih..." aku mencoba membaca isi suratnya.

_Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku bermain sementara di sini, sayang. Aku akan datang bermain denganmu bila dewi cinta mempertemukan kita lagi berdua lain waktu. Sampai jumpa lagi._

_Sora_

_NB: Terima kasih atas karenya. Oh ya, kalau kalian mau memperbaiki kesalahan dan mau usaha lagi, kare buatan kalian pasti enak kok!_

_NB 2: Claire, Jét aimé!_

"Sialan, dasar perampok!" Jack mendesah kesal. "Pasti dia perampok!"

"... La, lalu, maksud '_Jét aimé'_ ini apa artinya?" tanyaku bingung.

"A... Anu, itu bahasa Perancis, artinya... 'I Love You'." jelas Cliff.

Aku terkejut. Kaget.

"Aaagh, tapi gimana panciku bisa balik lagi, nih?!" omel Gray. "Itu panci punya ayah! Pasti ayah bakalan ngamuk! Ann juga pasti enggak bakalan bisa masak kare!"

Cliff kaget. "Ki... Kita harus lapor ke Harris..." simpulnya lirih.

Semua orang pergi kecuali aku dan Jack.

"Claire..." Jack mendekatiku.

Aku kebingungan. "A... Apa maksudnya..."

_+_


	18. Udah deh, jangan lebay

-PLOP, PLOP-

AA: Anisha Asakura kembali! Eh, lho, kok PLOP-nya ada dua... -ngerinding- Jangan-jangan...

Mr.B: -ngedadak muncul- Halo!

AA: Huwaaaaaaaaa -ngibrit-

Mr.B: Kenapa dia ngibrit tuh... Ya udahlah, aku aja yang menjadi pembuka ceritanya. Inget, Harvest Moon itu punya NATSUME dan MNV. Anisha juga cuma punya ni fanfic doang.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charaas!!!

--

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Sudah sore. Saat yang tepat untuk ngemil dan minum teh! Aku menyeduh teh dan mengambil sisa kue cokelat dari Jack. Setelah siap, teh yang sudah selesai kuseduh kutuangkan di atas cangkir.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Ya, siapa yaa?"

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Yup, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengajak Claire jalan-jalan. Aku masih bersiap-siap di depan rumahku. Moga-moga dia mau nerima deh~...

Aku keluar dari pertanianku, berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu berbelok ke pertanian Claire.

---- (Claire's POV) ----

"Oh, hai, Sora!" sapaku ceria. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," jawab Sora.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan minum teh?" tanyaku sambil masuk ke rumah untuk mengambilkan cangkir teh yang lain.

"Permisi..."

"Ya?" aku menoleh. Jack? Lho, Sora-nya mana?

"Lho?"

"Kenapa, Claire?" tanya Jack yang berada di depan ambang pintu rumahku.

"Mana... Sora?" tanyaku bingung. "Masa aku... Ah, mungkin cuma perasaanku aja..."

"Hah? Pas aku dateng ke sini, enggak ada siapa-siapa kok! Enggak ada!!!" Jack menggaruk belakang topinya. "Ah, sudahlah. Boleh aku masuk, Claire? Pleasse??"

"Eee... Boleh aja sih..." aku memperbolehkan Jack masuk.

"Asik!" Jack dengan polosnya masuk ke rumahku.

---- (Gray's POV) ----

"Mmmph... Mmphh...." Sora yang dari tadi kutangkap hanya bisa meronta-ronta ingin kabur.

"Heh, mana panci gue?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan Sora. Sora terjerembab ke tanah.

"Duh... Kau kasar sekali..." Sora pura-pura melap mukanya yang tergusruk tanah. "Nanti gak bakalan ditaksir cewek lho..."

"Udah deh. Jangan lebay," sahutku, ogah berbasa-basi. "Mana panciku?"

"Lain kali akan kukembalikan, seperti yang kubilang~~" Sora dengan sigapnya kabur dari Gray. "Au revoir~~"

"Heh, maling, sini kamu!!" Aku lalu kejar-kejaran dengan Sora. Lurus sampai ke perpus, lurus lagi sampai ke gereja, belok, masuk ke Rose Square, lurus lagi, berbelok, dan berakhir di hutan.

"Kamu udah kesasar, maling banci! Balikin panci gue!" bentakku sambil memblokir jalan Sora.

"Kan sudah kubilang kukembalikan nanti, jadi... Bye bye~~" Sora kabur lagi sambil meloncati badanku.

"Kh... Tinggi amat sih, loncatnya, kayak kangguru aja..." pikirku dongkol. "Hei, kembali!!!"

---- (Claire's POV) ----

"Jack," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Aku masih nyimpan kue cokelat buatanmu. Aku belum ngabisin semuanya. Kita abisin sama-sama yuk?" aku mengambil setengah kue cokelat yang ada di kulkas.

"Wah, masih ada? Boleh juga nih, aku belum pernah nyoba kue buatan sendiri," Jack semangat mengambil garpu yang ada di dekat piringnya.

"Hee? Tak pernah? Kau rajin memberi kue untukku, tapi tak pernah mencoba kue buatan sendiri? Ha... Ha ha, Jack lucu..." aku mulai tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kita makan kuenya sama-sama ya?"

"Eeeee... Enggak usah deh, Claire aja yang makan semuanya," jawab Jack sambil menggeleng ria. "Claire suka makan yang manis-manis kan?"

"Iya sih... Tapi aku ingin kita makan berdua. Mau ya?" pintaku. "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

".... Okelah, karena Claire yang minta... Oke." Jack tersenyum tipis sambil memotong sebagian kue cokelat yang sudah kuletakkan di meja makan.

"Kenapa cuma sepotong? Makan dua potong dong!" aku memotong satu potongan kue lagi lalu kuletakkan di piring Jack.

"O, oke..." Jack mencoba mencicipi kuenya.

"... Gimana rasanya Jack?"

"Enggak berasa..." jawab Jack.

"Heh? Enggak berasa gimana? Kemarin-kemarin aku nyoba, manis kok rasanya!!" aku memotong kue dan menyendokkan sesuap kue ke mulutku.

HAP

Aku kaget. Jack meraih tanganku yang memegang sesendok kue dan menyuapkan seseondok kuenya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Nah, ini baru berasa manis, soalnya yang nyuapin Claire, sih, makanya kuenya manis..." Jack tertawa santai sambil melepaskan tanganku. "Suapin lagi, dong..."

"Jadi aku ini gula nih?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Kamu itu lucu, baik, manis..." Jack menunduk. "Yah, itu yang kutau."

Mukaku merona. Berarti... Perkataan Gray waktu itu... Benar...

"Woi, kenapa bengong, Claire? Suapin dooong..." pinta Jack manja.

"... Boleh..." aku tersenyum sambil mengambil sesuap kue, lalu kusuapkan pada Jack.

"Emmm... Manis... Claire memang calon ibu yang baik, ya...." lengos Jack sambil memasang tampang relaks.

"Eh—Ibu? Aku belum siap jadi ibu... Tapi sebentar lagi aku pasti siap menikah, punya suami dan punya anak... Kalau aku udah benar-benar jatuh cinta ama cowok-cowok disini..." aku menjawab grogi. "Lho, kenapa malah ngomongin ini sih! Hahaha... Nih, Jack, kue lagi?"

"Mauuu!"

---- (Gray's POV) ----

Aku dan si maling banci itu mengintip jendela rumah Claire. Terlihat jelas Claire sedang akrab-akrabnya dengan si mantan penganggu itu.

"I... Ini... Bohong... Masa sih..." Sora tertawa melengking. "Tak mungkin gadis pujaanku... Bermesra-mesraan dengan cowok lain..."

"Kau sudah lihat, kan? Percuma saja mencari perhatian Claire. Sudah ada cowok itu yang sudah lama menyukainya. Percuma saja." Aku menepuk bahunya. "Aku sudah mengerti dari dulu. Jadi percuma saja mendekati gadis itu."

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bicara segampang itu? Memangnya kamu enggak mau usaha? Dasar cowok cengeng... Sedikit aja berantem, langsung nyerah..." ledek Sora, membuat hatiku terasa ditusuk-tusuk pantat lebah yang sakitnya mantap nian.

"Enggak... Aku punya alasan lain kenapa Claire kuserahkan pada Jack..." aku tersenyum kecil. "Karena, meski aku tak bisa memiliki Claire, aku bisa membahagiakannya dengan terus mendukung cinta mereka berdua... Cinta kan enggak selamanya harus memiliki... Lagipula, cinta mereka berdua... Bagaikan air mineral. Murni, dan takkan ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkannya."

Sora menatapku. Dia melongo.

"Apaan?"

"Sejak kapan cowok 'kuda cupu' kayak kamu bisa ngomong seromantis diriku? Kayaknya aku lagi tidur nih... Duh, bangun dong..." ledek Sora sambil mencubit-cubit pipinya.

"Ngeledek kamu ya!!" aku langsung mengejar Sora lagi. "Tunggu!"

"Apaan?"

"Kamu mau ikut membahagiakan Claire?"

Sora berhenti berlari.

Dia pasti mengerti maksudku.

"... Membiarkan Claire bersama dengan orang yang cocok untuknya...?" tanya Sora. Aku mengangguk.

Sora menunduk.

"Sulit juga sih, menerima kalau dewi pujaanku pergi dengan cowok lain... Tapi..." Sora menepuk bahuku. "Aku setuju."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Sora juga.

"Ah, sudah mau malam. Pulang ah..." Sora pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei, balikin panciku dong!!" teriakku.

"Nanti aku kembalikan!!" Sora ngibrit lagi.

Saat Sora sudah pergi, aku langsung cemberut. "Dasar... Panciku udah enggak dibalikin lagi... Dasar banci... Dasar banci nyolong panci..."

---- (Jack's POV) ----

"Fuaah... Udah ah..." aku memegangi perutku, merasa eneg. "Kebanyakan makan kue..."

"Ah, sudah mau malam nih. Jack, bagaimana kalau sekalian makan malam disini?" tanya Claire sambil mencuci piring.

"Eh? Apa enggak ngerepotin nih..." tanyaku gugup.

"Enggak apa-apa kok! Hari ini aku masak omelet istimewa buatanku! Kita makan sama-sama yuk!"

_+_

AA: Haah, haaah, chapter ini selesai... Read and...

Mr.B: Halo, bos, mau dipesenin apa hari ini? Mau teh? Green Sands? Coca Cola? Kani-maki? Telur?

AA: -mual- Eee, enggak usah deh, mister... -ngerinding plus mual-. Semuanya, Read and review ya!! -kabur- -POLP-

Mr.B: Lho... Kok saya jadi sendirian nih...

-PLOP, PLOP-

Mr.B: Siapa nih yang dateng?

Pu-chan & Fn-chan: Haloooo!!!!

Mr.B: Oh, kalian. Dua asisten yang seneng main sama Anisha ya.

Fn-chan: Yup, kita dua asisten cantik Anisha Asakura!! Mr.B, mana bos kita nih?

Mr.B: Gak tau, kayaknya muntah.

Pu-chan: Lho, memangnya anisha kenapa???

Mr.B: Dari kemarin bolos dua hari hanya gara-gara sakit... Dasar Ale-Ale, Authoress Lembek... Authoress Lembek...

Pu-chan & Fn-chan: -teriak- Anisha sakit?! -ngibrit keluar cerita berdua- -POLP, POLP-

Mr.B: Yah, ditinggalin sendiri nih... Ya udahlah, aku main aja... Oh ya, yang udah baca, jangan lupa mereview ya,

-POLP-


	19. Last Heart Event!

Anisha Asakura disini (PLOP)! Oke, tanpa basa-basi, ini dia terusan JML!!!

--

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Eeeng... Rasanya segar sekali. Pagi hari yang cerah, dengan senyum yang ceria. Aku tak sabar untuk mengaktifkan heart event terakhir! Semoga Claire ada hari ini.

Aku bangun, mandi, ganti baju dan memakan roti tawar dan susu untuk sarapan. Seusai sarapan, aku membuka pintu.

"Eeeng..." aku meregangkan kedua lenganku, menghirup udara segar dari rumah. Hem, hidup di pertanian memang sejuk. "Oke, karena heart eventnya di Inn nanti malam, masih ada waktu buat kerja nih!"

Aku menuju kandang kuda dan menghampiri Marine, kudaku. "Met pagi, Marine!"

"Hiieh!!!" jawab Marine ceria. Pasti dia sedang senang.

Aku tersenyum saja dan menggosokkan badan Marine.

Marine mengeluskan kepalanya didekatku.

"Tumben kamu lagi seneng. Kenapa Marine?" tanyaku.

"Hiieh, hieeeeh!" Marine ngejawab asal aja.

Aku tersenyum santai saja sambil membebaskan Marine ke ladangku. Marine langsung mendekati beberapa rumput liar dan memakannya.

Aku menghampiri kandang ayam dan memberi makan ayam-ayamku.

Ayam-ayam itu sibuk saja memakan jagung, dan tanpa sadar kuambil telur-telur mereka dan kuletakkan di _shipping bin_.

Ayam-ayam yang udah selesai makan nyadar kalau telur mereka abis, jadi mereka ngambil sekop dan menghujamkannya ke badanku. Oke, bercanda. Enggak mungkin ada ayam jadi-jadian kan?

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke gua untuk mengumpulkan beberapa ore untuk dijual.

TOK, TOK CRAASH!

Sebuah _Gold Ore _keluar dari pecahan batu. Langsung kusimpan ke dalam ransel.

TOK, TOK, TROK! CRASH!!

Sebuah _Gold Ore_ keluar lagi dari batu. Mungkin memang hari ini aku dapat emas ya, hehehe...

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara orang berjalan.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya orang itu. Ah, si 'pengganggu' itu.

"Nambang. Enggak boleh, hah?" tanyaku angkuh.

"Aku juga. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kita bicara berdua sebentar?" tanya Gray.

Aku merinding. _Ah, masa sih Gray itu homo? Kalau dia memang homo, belum saatnya dia ngomong berduaan di tempat gelap begini... Eh, Gray mah naksir Claire yah? Kok aku malah mikir Gray homo sih???_

"Aku mau bilang... Semoga berhasil." sahut Gray pendek. "Aku sudah menyerah. Jangan sampai Claire direbut cowok lain lho."

Aku bengong, bagaikan digigit pantat lebah dua lusin. Serius nih?

"Aku tau pasti kamu bingung. Tapi aku sudah yakin. Aku sudah tidak menyukai Claire lagi. Nah," Gray menepuk bahuku pelan sambil berlalu. "Dah."

Aku bengong. _Anjrit. Si Gray beneran homo. _Aku langsung menghapus pikiran bejat itu. Apaan sih? Gak mungkin cowok kayak dia homo. Atau...

Aku langsung ngibrit dari gua, takut-takut dideketin ama Gray.

--- Jack's Farm ---

Aku langsung meletakkan _Gold Ore_ yang kukumpulkan ke _shipping bin_.

"Jaack!"

Aku menoleh. Kyaaa! Si Claire kesayanganku...

"Hai, Claire!!" aku langsung bergaya _sok cool_ didepan Claire.

"Aku pingin ngajak kamu makan malam di Doug's Inn nanti malam. Mau kan?" pinta Claire.

"Oh... Boleh!" jawabku semangat. Asyik, pasti ini heart event nih.

"Oke. Kutunggu di Inn jam 7, ya." Jawab Claire sambil tersenyum. "Dadah, Jack!"

"Dadaaah..." aku melambaikan tangan mesra pada Claire. Asyiik...

Setelah Claire pergi, aku baru sadar kalau hidungku mimisan. Darah menetes dari hidungku.

"Huwekh, asin..." aku langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari sakuku dan kupakai untuk menyumbat hindungku.

--

--

--

--

Kutatap jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku. Masih jam setengah 7. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke Inn.

Aku mengunci pintu rumahku. "Jo, jaga rumah ya,"

"Guk!" Jo yang berjaga di depan rumahku langsung menyalak semangat.

Aku mengacungkan jempol lalu pergi keluar pertanianku.

--

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku sengaja datang 30 menit lebih cepat. Jack masih belum datang. Aku masih sempat minum air dulu.

"Ann, boleh pesan air putih?" tanyaku.

"Boleh, Claire, tunggu ya!" Ann, sahabatku yang enerjik, langsung menuju bar dan mengambilkan minuman pesananku.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatku yang ceria sambil duduk sendirian di tempat duduk. Kutatap jam di dekat Inn. Jam 7 kurang seperempat. Jack pasti bakal kesini sebentar lagi.

BRAKK!!

Pintu Inn berderak kencang.

"Aku pasti akan menang!!" teriak Duke, bapak-bapak penjual wine.

"Enggak! Yang menang pasti aku!!" teriak Karen jengkel.

"A.. Ada apa ini?" tanyaku menghampiri Duke dan Karen.

"Aku menantang Duke untuk minum wine! Kalau aku menang, Duke harus membayar tagihan Supermarket! Kalau aku kalah, tagihan di Supermarket akan kuhapus! Claire, kamu jadi jurinya ya!!" teriak Karen semangat.

Aku bengong. "Ta, tapi, aku..."

"Alaa, gak usah kabur! Kamu harus jadi juri kami!" kata Duke sambil menyuruhku duduk di tengah mereka.

Terpaksalah aku menjadi juri untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua langsung meminum wine dengan semangat.

Duke mulai tersedak wine, tapi dia tetap semangat minum.

Karen sempat menumpahkan seteguk, tapi dia tetap bertahan.

"Ayo Karen! Ayo pak Duke!" sahut Doug dan Ann menyemangati.

"Hik... Ah, Kau pasti akan kalah, Duke... Hik..." ucap Karen mulai mabuk.

"Enggaaaaa... Yang menang pasti akuuu... Hik," Duke ikutan mabuk juga. "Ya kan Juriiiiii???" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Jangan ganggu... Hik, juri kita!" bentak Karen. "Dia itu jadi penengah kitaaaa.... Bukan wali kamuuu... Hik! Aku akan terus minum.... Hik! Hik!!" teriak Karen sambil meneguk segelas wine lagi.

Seiring pertandingan terus berlanjut, aku kebingungan. Jack, tolong dong!

"Claire, kamu juga coba minum seteguk dong... Asyik lho... Hik!" Karen menuangkan segelas wine dan diberikan padaku.

"Eh--? Enggak usah deh, Karen aja..." aku menolak dengan halus.

Karen menatap tajam.

"Kamuuu... Harusss.... Coba, hik!!!" Karen menegukkan segelas wine ke mulutku.

"Uhuk... Uhukk!" aku terbatuk-batuk. Wine terpaksa kuteguk. "Ehehe... Hik!"

"Bagus.... Hik! Claire, kita ikutan tanding... Hik! Kalau kamu menang, kamu kuperbolehkan jajan di Supermarket... Hik!" Karen mulai semangat.

"Okeeeee.... Hik!" jawabku, dengan santai meneguk segelas wine lagi.

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku berlari-lari. Sudah jam 7 lebih. Gawat! Kalau seandainya aku terlambat, malah jadi rival heart event nih! Cepetaaan!!!

Aku langsung membuka pintu Inn.

"Claire! Maaf aku terlambat!!" teriakku sambil masuk ke Inn.

"Ehehehehe...." Claire tertawa.

Aku bengong.

"Claire... Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir. Tercium bau alkohol dari mulut Claire.

"Ahaaa..... Jack datang.... Selamat malam... Hik!!" sapa Karen sambil memegangi sebotol wine. "Aku... Mau pergi ah.... Duke juga udah pingsan... Ahahaaa.... Hik! Sudah ah..."

Karen pergi meninggalkan Duke yang berbaring dengan muka merona di kedua pipi berkerutnya.

"Claire, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ehehe... Tadi kita tanding wine.... Awalnya aku jadi jurinya, hik, tapi diajak minum juga ama Karen... Hik! Rasanya menyenangkan... Hik!!" sahut Claire semangat, sambil meneguk segelas wine lagi.

"Claire, kamu tuh mabuk. Istirahat disini." suruhku sambil mendudukkan Claire ke tempat duduk. "Ann, aku pesan air putih dong. Kalau bisa pakai es batu."

"Sip, Jack," sahut Ann sambil menuju kulkas, mengambilkan beberapa es batu. "Nih."

"Makasih Ann." Jawabku sambil membantu Claire minum.

"Hik... Aku enggak mau minum air putih... Maunya wine..... Hik!" pinta Claire masih mabuk.

"Ka—Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kita butuh air mineral untuk menyehatkan kita!" bantahku.

"Aaaaaaargh!!!" teriak Claire. "Aku... Enggak suka kamu sambung-sambungin sama masa lalukuuu... Hik! Aku capek.... Ayah selalu aja enggak mau minum air... Ibu kerepotan... Hik! Malah ayah kena sakit dan mampus karena batu ginjal gara-gara malas minum air... Hik!!! Tak bisaaaa diterimaaaaa.... Hik! Tak adil.... Dunia jaaahaaaaaaat..... Hik!"

Aku terdiam. Ayah Claire mati karena batu ginjal.... Hanya gara-gara malas minum air... Hingga meninggal? Kasihan Claire...

"Claire..." aku mengelus rambut Claire. "Sekarang kamu minum air ya... Supaya kamu enggak kayak ayahmu... Kamu enggak mau mati kan?"

Claire tiba-tiba menangis. "Enggaaaaaa.... Aku enggak mau matiiii... Kayak ayah...... Enggak mauuuu......"

Aku langsung tersenyum pelan. Claire akhirnya mau minum air. Sesekali kudengar isakan dari Claire.

"Ja'at... Dunia ja'aaat..." Claire masih minum air sambil menangis.

"Claire, kamu pasti capek... Kamu mau istirahat di rumahku?" tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Claire. Claire mengangguk pasrah aja.

---- Jack's Farm ----

"Yak, Claire, berbaring disini aja..." Aku menyuruh Claire membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidurku.

"Enggaaaa.... Mau ganti baju...." pinta Claire sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Ee, Claire, ini di rumahku, bukan rumahmu..." jawabku sweatdropped.

"Enggaaaa... Soalnya geraaah.... Boleh aku pakai bajumu?" pinta Claire sambil mengulurkan tangan tanda meminta.

"Eee... Ya sudahlah. Pakai saja baju di lemari..." aku mengambilkan t-shirt berlengan pendek putih bertuliskan 'SIAPA BILANG ORANG SUNDA ENGGAK BISA NGOMONG HURUF 'F'... PITNAH!!!' dengan celana sependek lutut berwarna hitam.

Claire langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti baju yang kuberikan. "Huahemmm... Ngantuk... Mau tidur ahhh...."

Dengan mudahnya, Claire ketiduran di tempat tidurku, dengan dengkuran halus pelan.

Aku hanya bisa memegangi perutku yang mulai berbunyi. Untung saja rumahku semuanya sudah di-_upgrade_, jadi aku punya sofa dan dapur dan tempat tidur ukuran besar.

Aku menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Kuambil telur dan kugoreng menjadi omelet. Lalu kuambil bumbu kare dan kumasak bersama nasi hingga menjadi _Curry rice_. Asap kare mulai mengepul, membuatku tak tahan untuk memakannya.

Setelah omelet dan nasi kare jadi, langsung saja kubabat habis. Kuhabiskan tanpa sisa.

"Aaah, kenyaang..." aku langsung melap mukaku yang belepotan saus kare dan kucuci piring. Setelah itu, kuganti bajuku dengan piyama garis-garisku.

Aku berbaring ke tempat tidurku. Di sebelahku ada Claire. Fu fu, Claire kalau lagi tidur manis juga. Aku menggandeng tangan Claire di dalam selimut.

_Yeah, at least, I already activated all Claire's heart event, so I just can wait AA's next letter..._

"Selamat malam Claire."

--

Akhirnyaaa, sempai juga ngeupdate JML!! –terharu-

BLETAK!!!

-digetok palu-

Gray: Sialan, masa gue homo! Demi gigi Tukul dan Temon yang selalu maju dan suara cempreng Gita Gutawa, aku enggak HOMO!!! (??)

AA: Perasaan Gita Gutawa suaranya enggak cempreng, cuma ketinggian doang... -pingsan-

Jack: Ah, masa? Kirain kamu udah jadi homo gara-gara stress enggak dapat Claire...

Gray: -sok akting- Boleh aku naksir kamu, Jack?

Jack: -dengan tampang jijik- OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD! BOLEH! Eh, salah! ENAK AJA!!!

BLETAK!!!

-digetok kulkas ama Jack-

-Gray dan AA sama-sama pingsan-

RnR~ -pingsan lagi-


	20. Lie lie lie lie lie

KABABAD! KABABAD! KABA—UWAAA!! –ditepar Mr.B-

Mr.B: Kenapa gue lagi nih... Oke, ini dia, update Jack's Mineral Love~!  
--

--

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Huahm... Sudah pagi... Tapi ngantuk banget... Memang sih, masih jam 4... Rasanya aku mau tidur lagi... Eit, tapi enggak bisa. Aku harus bangun dan kerja. Kutatap pemandangan sekeliling. Hem, dinding kamar orange dengan tempat tidur _large_ yang besar.

Eh?

Aku langsung melotot. Kok ada Jack?!!

Aku celingak-celingukan melihat pemandangan sekitar lagi. Ini... Bukan rumahku. Ini... Pasti rumah Jack!

Aku segera bergegas bangun dan kabur keluar dari rumah besar itu.

-

-

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Huaaahm.... Aku menguap lebar sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku. Sinar matahari hangat menerpa pipiku melalui jendela rumah hingga mulai hangat. Kukucek mataku.

Lho? Claire mana?

BLETAK!!!!

Adaw! Kuelus kepalaku. Ada sebuah botol berisi surat. Pasti AA!

_For Jack, by AA_

_Selamat karena sudah mengaktifkan semua heart event Claire. Kau sudah bisa menikah dengannya! Kamu tinggal membeli Blue Feather untuk melamar Claire._

Aku mengangguk senang. Eh, tunggu, tapi Claire mana ya?

BLETAK!!!

_For Jack, by AA_

_Kalau itu sih aku enggak tau._

Aku langsung senyum tipis. Dasar pengarang tolol, memangnya aku ngomong ke kamu?

BLETAK!!!!!

Mataku langsung berkunang-kunang.

--

--

--

--

Kubuka mataku. Buset, udah jam 8! Aku harus segera mengurus ayam-ayamku dan kudaku!! Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, ganti baju, pakai topi dan ransel, lalu pergi keluar.

"Jo!!!" teriakku memanggil anjing setiaku.

Jo, anjing peliharaanku langsung menghampiriku sambil mengigiti sesuatu.

"Hei, Jo, apaan tuh?" tanyaku sambil merebut sesuatu yang dari tadi digigit Jo.

"Guuk! Guk!" jawab Jo santai, sambil pergi ngeloyor entah kemana.

Aku bingung. Apaan nih, kok Jo bisa dapat seonggol daging hijau begini? Mana bau mentimun lagi...

(BGM: Si kancil anak nakal, suka mencuri ketimun, ayo lekas dikurung, jangan diberi ampun...)

Aku langsung membuang daging itu, takut-takut Jo bakalan sakit perut kalau makan daging itu. Aku mengambil makanan anjing dan kutaburkan beberapa ke mangkuk makanan Jo. Nanti sajalah kupanggil Jo.

PLOP

"Adaaaw!!!!" teriakku lantang, saat sesuatu yang berduri nancap di mukaku. Apaan nih, mawar?!

"Bonjour, Baka-Bokujou." sahut seseorang. Nadanya amat kukenal. Pasti Sora.

"Apaan nih?! Kok ngasih mawar berduri gini?!" omelku kesal.

"Aaah. Pasti kamu udah tau kalau si cowok kuda itu nyerah ngerebut dewi kesayanganku ya?" ucap Sora sambil memegangi bunga mawar yang dilemparkannya ke mukaku.

"Hah? Cowok kuda? Dewi? Maksudnya... Gray ama... Claire kan?"

Sora langsung tersenyum, "Aah, Claire, dewi kesayanganku, gadis yang mencuri hatiku..."

(BGM: Kau mencuri hatiku., hatiku.... Malu ah, malu aah!)

"Enak aja! Claire itu untukku tau!!!" bentakku kesal.

"Tak apa-apa," Sora menepuk bahuku, sama seperti saat Gray menepuk bahuku kemarin. Leherku langsung terasa dingin. Buset. "Aku sudah menyerah kok. Au revoir."

Setelah Sora pergi, aku langusng melongo. Buset. Rivalku ngerebut Claire semuanya homo gara-gara enggak dapat Claire. Kutepuk mukaku. Ah! Kenapa dari tadi mikirinnya homo mulu sih?! Pikirin Claire!!!

Aku segera menuju Marine di kandang.

"Hieeeeh!!!" Marine terlihat resah di kandangnya. Dia terlihat tergesa-gesa, khawatir.

"Marine, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hieeeh! Hieeeeeeh!!!!" ringikan Marine makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau mau keluar, Marine?" tanyaku. Kubebebaskan saja Marine ke ladang pertanianku.

Saat selesai kuberi makan ayam-ayamku, kulihat ada sepucuk surat di kotak posku. Dari siapa ya?

_Dear Jack,_

_Aku minta maaf sudah pulang duluan sebelum kau bangun.  
Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam lagi di Doug's Inn malam ini, jam 7. Bisa kan? Kutunggu ya._

_Claire._

Aku mulai tersenyum sekaligus tertawa kecil. Claire, Claire, tenang aja, aku pasti datang kok!

--

--

--

--

Kutatap jam yang ada di dinding Inn. Jam 5 lebih. Aku sengaja datang lebih awal.

BLETAK!

"Adaw!!" ringisku. Ada seseorang yang memukulku dengan palu. Langsung saja aku menoleh.

"Ngapain disini?" nada suara yang khas, tegas, dan cuek. Yap, itulah Gray.

".... Diajak Claire makan malam disini. Enggak boleh hah?" tanyaku ikut angkuh.

Gray tersenyum tipis sambil menyembunyikan mukanya melalui ujung topinya. "Yah... Semoga beruntung ya." Gray pergi ke lantai dua sesudah menepuk bahuku mesra.

Aku melongo lagi. Buset.... Gray emang....

"Woi! Jangan ngelamun!" seseorang menepuk mukaku dengan buku tipis. Oh, Ann toh.

"Hei, Ann," sapaku santai.

"Hai juga, Jack." sapa Ann ceria. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Eee... Ada appetizer enggak?"

"Paling... Cheese Cake, mau?"

"Eng... Bolehlah, sama air putih juga."

"_Okay, one cheese cake and water, coming up_!" Ann segera pergi sambil berlogat California yang lancar.

Aku langsung menunggu saja.

Selagi menunggu, kupandangi sekeliling Inn. Ada Cliff dan Gray di lantai dua. Ada pak Harris yang lagi asyik baca buku, entah buku apa itu. Pak Doug lagi baca koran. Ann... Yah, lagi buat cheese cake.

"Ini dia Jack!" Ann memberikan sepiring cheese cake dan segelas air putih. "Lagi ngapain?"

"Ehehe, diajak makan malam..." jawabku sambil senyum sumringah.

"Wow, sama pacar ya? Semoga berhasil!" sorak Ann sambil berbisik. Aku mengacungkan jempol saja selagi Ann pergi mengantarkan pesanan lagi.

Kupotong cheese cake dan kumakan perlahan-lahan. Masih jam 6. Claire pasti datang sejam lagi.

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

Waktu terus berjalan. Makin banyak orang yang berdatangan. Kai naik ke lantai dua. Harris kembali ke rumahnya, digantikan oleh pak Duke. Pak Basil duduk di sebelah mejaku dan minum wine. Saibara duduk di sebelahnya sambil sibuk mabuk ria. Ann kerepotan mengantarkan wine untuk para bapak-bapak. Rick datang dan diminta traktir Karen. Doug pergi menuju dapur dan sibuk membuat bento untuk para pelanggan.

Kutatap jam di Inn. Sudah jam 8. Claire tidak datang. Kenapa ya? Apa Claire sakit?

"Hei... Jack...Hik!" Karen duduk di sebelahku, ditemani Rick. "Lagiii... Ngapainnn...?"

"Eee... Diajak makan malam... Sama Claire?" jawabku ragu.

"Heeeee....? Padahal... Hik, tadi kulihat Claire pergi, hik, terburu-buru ke pelabuhan... Hik, Bawa-bawa koper.... Kayaknya sibuk bangeet...." kata Karen sambil sibuk bersandar di bahu Rick.

"Karen, kamu mabuk, istirahat di bahuku aja..." Rick menyandarkan kepala Karen ke bahunya. "Iya, tadi aku dan Karen ngeliat Claire lari-lari ke pelabuhan. Kayaknya sibuk... Banget."

"Masa?!" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya, bena—"

Perkataan Rick terputus. Aku langsung berlari keluar Inn. Aku tak peduli kalau aku belum membayar untuk kue yang kumakan tadi. Langsung saja aku berlari menuju pantai.

--- Beach ---

Napasku ngos-ngosan. Pantai saat gelap memang indah, tenang sekali. Kulihat jadwal pelabuhan. Sekarang sudah jam 8. Pelabuhan ditutup sekarang. Aku... Terlambat.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, aku berjalan menuju rumah. Kecewa. Claire tak menepati janjinya. Claire tak datang. Dia bohong. Pembohong.

--- Jack's Farm ---

Saat kulihat kotak pos, ada sepucuk surat lagi di sana. Langsung saja kubaca.

_Dear Jack,_

_Maafkan aku tidak datang ke Inn tadi._

_Aku mendapat surat dari saudara jauhku, Mark, katanya dia tak bisa merawat istrinya, Chelsea, yang akan melahirkan anaknya sekitar seminggu lagi. Kasihan Mark, dia sudah berkali-kali membantuku, jadi aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Aku akan merawat Chelsea di saat-saat sebelum dia melahirkan.  
Aku akan pulang setelah anak Mark dan Chelsea lahir._

_Claire._

Kuremas surat itu. Langsung saja aku terduduk di tanah. Kenapa kamu enggak bilang, Claire...? Hatiku kecewa. Sudah berjam-jam kutunggu Claire. Kenapa...

Ah!

Kutampar pipiku sendiri. Kenapa aku kesal pada Claire?! Seharusnya aku mendoakan agar Claire dan anak sepupunya selamat! Tuhan, semoga Claire bisa merawat Chelsea, semoga anak Chelsea dan Mark selamat...

--

--

Chapter ini selesai! Hohoho, ternyata belum tamat~ Syukurlah...

BLETAK!

Jack: Dasar pengarang bego! Aku udah ngeaktifin semua sesuai yang kamu mau tau! Dasar, memang kamu ini pengarang sarap...

AA: Biarin!

BLETAK!

Claire: Berisik ah, Chelsea lagi mulas nih!

Chelsea: Adududuh... -megang perut-

AA: Eh, Chelsea! Kalau anaknya lahir, kamu pingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki?

Chelsea: -mulai ceria- Eee... Aku sih pinginnya...

Mark: -tau" nongol- Anak cowok aja! Biar pirang kayak aku, hehehe...

AA: Wah, boleh juga tuh! Hidup BLONDIE!!!

Claire: -nampar AA pakai cangkul- Ssst, Chelsea-nya lagi mulas, nih...

Chelsea: Oh ya... Adududuh... -baru inget peran-

AA: Sebelum sayah pergi... RnR.... KABABAD! KABABAD! KABABAD!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!! (POLP)

Claire, Jack, Mark, Chelsea: ... Dasar, emang sarap.


	21. Claire's Phone Call, Jack's Phone Call

XC

Huwaaa, kenapa kamu pergi, Claireeee... -diinjek Jack-

Jack: Justru aku yang harus bilang itu, authoress bego! Huweee....

Ah, sudahlah...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charas!!

--

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku memilih untuk sarapan di Inn.

"Ann, pesan omelet dan air dong, airnya jangan pakai es batu..." pintaku setelah melihat-lihat isi buku menu yang disediakan Ann.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya," Ann mengambil buku menu dan bergegas menuju dapur.

Aku menghela napas. Padahal aku sudah mati-matian berusaha untuk mendapatkan Claire, tapi Clairenya malah pergi... Haaah...

PLAK

"Adaw!" aku merasa ada seseorang menampar pipiku.

"..." Gray mendekatiku. Ternyata dia yang menamparku.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" omelku kesal.

"Kalau ngelamun ayam tetangga bisa mati." sahut Gray pendek. Dia lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Cih, dasar! Gray dari dulu selalu membuatku kesal! Uh, sampai kapan sih Gray berhenti membuatku kesal?

KRIIINGGG

Aku mendengar telepon Inn berbunyi. Doug, pemilik Inn itu, mengangkatnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," Ann datang sambil membawakan sepiring omelet dan segelas air. "Ini sarapannya."

"Makasih Ann," jawabku. "Oh ya, kemarin maaf ya, aku lupa membayar untuk pembayaran kemarin."

"Oh," Ann baru sadar.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membayarnya sekalian dengan sarapan hari ini." ucapku sambil tertawa lebar.

"Oke. Silahkan menikmati ya," Ann pergi lagi mengambilkan pesanan orang-orang.

Aku langsung memotong omelet sedikit-sedikit sambil minum air.

"Oh... Ya, ya, dia ada disini... Oh? Mau bicara?" suara Doug terdengar begitu. "Ya, ya.... Iya... Kebetulan ada kok... Ha, ha ha, silahkan saja, jangan sungkan..." Doug menutup bagian bawah gagang telepon. "Jack, ada telepon untukmu,"

"Dari siapa pak?" tanyaku.

"Katanya, dia bilang dari Claire," Doug langsung menjawab.

"CLAIRE?!!!" teriakku kaget, membuat Ann nyaris menjatuhkan air yang dipegangnya. Aku langsung berlari mendekati telepon dan menerima telepon. "Halo?"

"_Halo, Jack! Apa kabar?_" sapa suara di seberang. Suara yang amat kukenal. Suara Claire. "_Ini aku, Claire,_"

"Hai, Claire, kabarku baik-baik aja. Gimana keadaanmu di Sunny Island?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Baik-baik saja, aku meminjam telepon juga di Inn disini."_ ucap Claire di seberang. "_Chelsea juga katanya ingin ngobrol sama kamu,_"

"Oh, boleh, boleh," jawabku akrab.

"_Halo!,_" terdengar suara gadis lain, tidak terlalu mirip dengan suara Claire. _"Ini Chelsea! Kau Jack kan?_"

"I, iya, aku Jack,"

"_Hihihi, maaf ya, aku pinjam dulu Claire sebentar. Saat anakku lahir, Claire akan kukembalikan!_"

"Hahaha, anda bisa saja..."

"_Jack, kamu itu pacarnya Claire ya? Sori ya,_"

Mukaku langsung merona.

"_Chelsea! Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak!!_" terdengar suara khas Claire dari telepon.

"_Hahaha! Claire, mukamu merah banget tuh! Hahaha, lucu... Jack, pasti mukamu merah juga ya?_" tebak Chelsea tepat.

"A—Aku—Yaah, Aku—" jawabku grogi. Mukaku terasa panas sekali.

"_Ahaha, kalian berdua pasti sama-sama memerah!Tunggu ya, Jack, setelah aku melahirkan, Claire pasti kukembalikan! Oh ya, Claire, nih, teleponnya," _ucap Chelsea.

"_Dasar Chelsea..._" suara Chelsea berubah lagi._ "Jack? Jack? Kau disana?_"

Mukaku masih memerah.

"_Jack? Oi, Jack? JAAAAAAAAAAACCCCK!!!!!_"

"Huwa!!!!" kupingku langsung setengah torek gara-gara teriakan Claire. "I, iya, aku masih disini, Claire,"

"_Jack, bisa urus Abiru selama aku pergi, enggak? Abiru pasti kelaparan dan bakalan makan sofa rumahku,"_ ucap Claire memelas. "_Bisa kan, Jack_?"

"Oh, bisa, bisa..." aku mengangguk. "Jaga kesehatanmu ya, jangan sampai sakit."

"_Makasih banyak ya Jack! Jack baik hati!_" jawab Claire senang. _"Ah, aku harus mengantarkan Chelsea ke kamarnya. Sudah dulu ya Jack! Bye bye!"_

"Bye, Claire..."

TUT TUT TUT

KREK.

Teleponnya putus. Baguslah kalau Claire sehat. Tapi rasanya malu sekali saat Chelsea dengan gampangnya mengucapkan 'pacar' di depan Claire. Pasti Claire malu sekali, sama seperti aku.

Aku langsung menghabiskan sarapanku dan menuju Poultry Farm untuk membeli makanan ayam. Setelah itu, baru ke pertanian Claire, mengurus Abiru.

---- (Gray's POV) ----

"Gray, hasil kalung buatanmu masih belum bagus. Ulangi lagi!" bentak Saibara.

"Baik... Humph," jawabku kesal. Aku langsung menuju meja dan memukul-mukul batu-batu kristal menjadi bentuk yang diinginkan.

Sesaat aku melihat sebuah payung, berdiri di dekat oven pemanas. Payung berwarna transparan. Aku lupa itu punya siapa. Pelan-pelan kuambil payung itu. Terlihat sebuah tulisan dari spidol di gagang payungnya.

-C L A I R E-

Aku menepuk kepalaku. Oh ya, aku masih belum sempat mengembalikan payung milik Claire. Aku harus mengembalikannya hari ini, daripada lupa kukembalikan.

DOOONG

Bel jam toko kakek berbunyi. Sudah jam 1. Aku langsung pergi membawa payung transparan milik Claire dan segera pergi.

--

--

Aku berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan kota Mineral sambil membawa payung.

BRAK!

Ada seseorang menabrakku dari belakang.

"Hei, hati-hati kalau lagi jalan—" omelku jengkel.

"Terserah aku mau jalan gimana!" tutur seorang petani berambut cokelat bertopi biru, ya, yang tentu saja dia adalah Jack. "Kamu mau ngapain ke sini?"

"Terserah aku," jawab Gray.

Jack memasang senyum sinis. "Kalau mau nyari Claire, dia enggak ada,"

Aku kaget. "Lho? ... Kemana dia?"

"Dia lagi pergi ke Sunny Island nemenin Chelsea, istri sepupunya Claire, lagi hamil." jelas Jack.

"Hah? Chibi-Bokujou hamil?" tanyaku kaget. "Sama siapa suaminya?"

"Heh!" bentak Jack. "Aku bilang, Claire lagi nemenin Chelsea lagi hamil, bukan Claire yang lagi hamil! Kok kamu jadi enggak sensitif sih?"

"Ooh, kirain..." jawabku sambil menghela napas lega. "Lagian kenapa arah jalan kamu sama dengan arah jalan ke rumah Chibi-Bokujou?"

"Aku mau ngurus si Abiru,"

Jack lalu pergi. Aku mengikutinya.

"Hei! Ngapain kamu ikutan segala?!" bentak Jack.

"Ngurus si Will. Lupa ya, kalau Claire juga punya kuda?" tunjukku.

"Aku bisa ngurus kuda dan sapi kok! Lagian, Claire enggak bilang sama kamu untuk ngurusin kuda, kan? Sudah, jangan ikuti aku!" suruh Jack kesal sambil berjalan sendirian.

Karena aku kesal juga atas tingkah Jack, aku segera kembali ke Inn.

--

---- Doug's Inn ----

Aku langsung masuk dan duduk di meja. "Ann, aku pesan wine," ucapku datar.

"Wah, lagi bad mood ya kak? Hihihi..." Ann menyapaku sambil menempatkan kedua tangannya di meja tempatku duduk. "Oke. Boleh, tapi jangan banyak-banyak, nanti mabuk lho,"

Aku mengangguk saja. "Jangan bilang-bilang ayah."

"Siip," jawab Ann sambil pergi mengambil wine untukku.

KRIIINGGG

Aku mendengar telepon Inn berbunyi. Kulihat ayahku mengangkatnya. Langsung saja aku mengacuhkannya. Mungkin saja orang iseng atau tagihan internet.

"Halo, Doug's Inn? Oh, kau... Selamat sore," sapa Doug akrab. "Oh, dia tak ada disini, mungkin nanti dia akan datang nanti malam... Ya? Ya? Oh, ada... Mau bicara? Boleh... Jangan sungkan..."

"Kak, nih, pesanannya," Ann memberikan gelas kosong dan sebotol wine.

Aku langsung menuangkan wine ke gelas dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Gray," panggil Doug. "Ini telepon untukmu."

"Dari siapa, yah?" tanyaku.

"Dari Claire."

Kedua bola mataku melebar. Aku langsung mengambil gagang telepon yang dipegang ayah. GREPS!

"Halo?" tanyaku.

"_Halo? Gray? Ini aku, Claire!"_ ucap seorang gadis di telepon. _"Maaf ya, aku belum bilang padamu kalau aku pergi. Aku pergi menemani Chelsea—"_

"Ya, aku tahu itu." ucapku angkuh.

"_G... Gray... Kau marah padaku? Maaf ya..._" terdengar nada menyesal pada Claire. _"Maaf, ya, aku... Aku belum sempat bicara padamu... Aku... Aku..._"

Aku baru sadar kalau ucapanku tadi pasti menyakiti Claire. "Chibi-Bokujou...?"

"_Y... Ya?_"

"Maaf, ya, kalau aku sedang kesal, aku suka kayak gini. Kamu enggak sedih, kan?"

"_Sedikit sih..._"

"Maaf lagi ya. Oh ya, tadi, pas aku lagi kerja, aku baru inget kalau aku belum mengembalikan payungmu. Kira-kira kapan kamu balik ke sini?" tanyaku.

"_Oh iya ya! Aku juga sampai kelupaan kalau aku minjemin kamu payung... Hahaha... Aku kira-kira kembali sekitar 5-6 hari lagi, sampai Chelsea melahirkan."_ jelas Claire. _"Oh ya, Gray, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?_"

"Apaan?"

"_Aku ingin Jack bisa ngobrol denganku kapanpun. Boleh aku menitipkan nomor telepon Chelsea?"_

Aku terdiam, namun tetap memegang gagang telepon. Alisku menekuk kesal, sambil meremas gagang telepon.

"_Gray? Gray? Kau masih disana?_"

"Kenapa..."

"_Hah?"_

"Kenapa selalu saja 'Jack' yang kau katakan?!" bentakku. "Memangnya kamu siapanya Jack?! Kamu lupa denganku, yang sedang berbicara ini?!"

"_G, Gray jangan sekasar itu dong! Aku kan cuma ingin menitipkan nomor telepon! Bukan untuk berantem denganmu! Kau kan juga bisa mengobrol padaku juga! Kau kenapa jadi sekasar ini, Gray?! Hiks..."_ terdengar isakan pelan di telepon.

Lagi-lagi aku sadar kalau aku membentak Claire. "Aduh... Chibi-Bokujou... Maafkan aku... Saat ini aku lagi enggak enak hati, pingin marah melulu... Jangan nangis..."

"_Hiks... Hiks... Gray kenapa kasar...?"_

"Duh... Cep, Claire, jangan nangis..."

"_Claire, kenapa kamu nangis?"_ terdengar suara berat di telepon. Terdengar suara 'SATS'.

"_Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Claire?!"_ terdengar bentakan seseorang, mirip dengan suara Claire, tapi lebih berat.

"_Mark, sudah, aku tidak apa-apa...Hiks, berikan telepon itu... Mark, hiks,"_ seru Claire dengan beberapa sesegukan.

"_Ba, baiklah..."_ nada suara itu terndengar mendesah kecewa. Suaranya sekarang berubah lagi menjadi Claire lagi. "_Gray? Kau masih... Hik hik, disana?"_

"Aku masih disini, Claire," jawabku cepat-cepat. "Kau masih nangis? Maafkan aku..."

"_Enggak apa-apa Gray... Aku juga lagi agak lelah, pasti gampang sensitif dan nangis... Kita sama-sama salah. Maafin aku ya."_

"Aku juga minta maaf, ya."

" _Oh ya, Gray, ini nomor teleponnya. 022-645-4848."_

"Tunggu sebentar, Claire." Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan mencatat nomer yang disebutkan Claire. "Nah, sudah."

"_Kau juga boleh ngobrol denganku, kok. Maaf, tadi aku cuma bilang kalau nomor itu untuk Jack saja. Kau boleh memakainya juga, kok. Aku harus mengurus Chelsea dulu ya. Bye bye."_

"Bye, Claire... Jaga kesehatanmu..."

KREK.

Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku kesal saat Claire masih menyebut-nyebut Jack? Kenapa aku merasa kesal? Seharusnya aku mendukung Claire dan Jack agar bisa bersama-sama... Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa panas begini? Rasanya sakit sekali.

KREEEK!

"Permisi! Aku mau makan malam disini!!!" terdengar suara melengking dari pintu Inn. Sesosok pria bertopi biru berpakaian overall. Yap, Jack.

Aku langsung mencatat ulang nomor yang diberikan Claire untukku, dan satu lagi untuk Jack. Langsung saja aku datang dan memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor pada Jack.

"Apaan nih, Gray?" tanya Jack sambil duduk.

"Nomor telepon. Kalau kau mau ngobrol sama Claire, kau bisa menelpon ke nomor itu." ujarku pendek.

"Hwa! Serius, Gray? Makasih banyak!!!" teriak Jack ceria. "Makasih ya."

"Ya, sama-sama." Aku hanya pergi meninggalkan Jack dan menuju kamar. Di kamar sudah ada Cliff yang lagi sibuk membaca buku. Saking seriusnya dia tak sadar kalau aku masuk ke kamar. Aku langsung acuh saja dan membaringkan diriku ke tampat tidur.

BRUSK

Setelah mendengar suara saat badanku terhempas ke kasur, Cliff langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Oh, kau, Gray, kukira siapa."

"Lagi baca apaan, Cliff?" tanyaku.

"Baca novel Whisper. Mottonya nyeremin, 'A devil's work is a child's play' katanya." sahut Cliff. "Lumayan, buat pengantar tidur. Tapi agak seram sih..."

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku mau tidur."

"Kau tak mau makan, Gray?" tanya Cliff. "Sebentar lagi makan malam lho."

"Tidak. Selamat tidur." Aku langsung menuju alam mimpi.

--

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku mengunyah makan malamku yang berupa nasi jamur dan jus lemon. Hihi, rasanya senang sekali. Aku bisa nelepon Claire sebebasku! Aku ingin menelpon Claire setelah sampai ke rumah ah...

"Nah, aku sudah selesai, Ann." ucapku.

"Semuanya jadi 600 Gold, Jack." Ann menyebutkan tagihan.

Aku langsung memberikan uang.

"Oke. Datang lagi, ya!" Ann menyimpan uangku ke mesin kasir. Aku langsung tersenyum mantap dan pulang menuju rumah.

---- (Claire's POV) ----

"Hueeek... Uhuk, uhuk..." Chelsea, untuk kesekian kalinya, muntah. Dia mengeluh mual-mual di perutnya yang sudah agak besar.

"Chelsea, tahan, ya..." ucapku khawatir.

"I, iya, Claire, aku enggak apa-apa..." ucap Chelsea sambil tersenyum lirih, lalu mulai muntah lagi. "Hooooekk... Uhuk,.... Hoooek..."

Aku membantu Chelsea dan merawatnya. Kuberikan teh hangat.

"Makasih ya, Claire, kau harus begadang semalaman untukku..." ucap Chelsea sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Kamu beda banget sama Mark, dia selalu saja sibuk dengan pertaniannya..."

"Begitu ya... Tapi tenang aja, Chelsea! Aku ada disini nemenin kamu!" ujarku semangat. "Nah, habis minum teh, Chelsea tidur aja ya. Aku akan begadang. Kalau kau mual, panggil saja aku, ya?"

"Makasih banyak, ya, Claire..." Chelsea tersenyum lemah di tempat tidur.

Setelah Chelsea tidur, aku pergi keluar rumah Chelsea. Malam ini sedang bulan purnama. Aku duduk di tanah, mengagumi keindahan malam. Bunyi jangkrik berbunyi dibalik rerumputan. Hembusan angin memancing rasa kantuk. Aroma sejuk malam hari.

KRIIIING

Aku tersentak. Telepon rumah Chelsea berbunyi! Aku segera berlari dan mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"_Halo, Claire ada?_"

"Ya, aku Claire. Dengan siapa ini?" tanyaku.

"_Ini aku, Jack. Kukira aku masih bisa menelponmu malam-malam begini... Tak apa-apa kan?"_

"Boleh saja. Toh malam ini aku akan begadang lagi seperti kemarin." jawabku santai. Aku membawa telepon ke luar rumah, sehingga aku takkan membuat Chelsea terbangun. Setelah duduk, aku berbicara lagi pada Jack. "Sampai dimana tadi?"

"_Kenapa kamu begadang, Claire?"_

"Soalnya, kadang-kadang kalau tengah malam Chelsea selalu mual-mual dan muntah. Aku harus bangun untuk membantunya ke kamar mandi. Lagipula, aku benar-benar tak tega membiarkannya ke kamar mandi sendirian. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk begadang sampai Chelsea melahirkan anaknya." jelasku panjang lebar.

"_Apa kamu enggak ngantuk? Tidur saja sebentar, toh akan percuma kalau seandainya Chelsea ternyata tidak muntah di malam hari,"_ nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ini pengalaman pertamaku mengurus orang yang sedang hamil. Aku harus belajar bagaimana menjadi ibu yang baik."

"_Hahaha, Claire bisa aja!"_

"Makasih..."

"_Kalau kamu yang belajar, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa jadi ibu yang baik, Claire. Aku yakin itu. Suamimu juga pasti bakalan bangga punya istri kayak kamu._"

Mukaku langsung merona. "Ahaha, Jack bisa aja! Ha... Ha... Eh? Jack?"

Tak terdengar apapun di telepon.

"Jack?"

"_Y, ya?"_

"Kau kenapa Jack? Kok diam?" tanyaku.

"_Enggak kok... Aku cuma lagi ngelamun aja..."_

"Oh..."

"CLAIRE!"

Terdengar teriakan di dalam rumah. Chelsea!

"Ja, Jack, aku harus pergi dulu! Chelsea memanggilku," ucapku dengan nada khawatir. "Sampai jumpa lagi besok ya, Jack! Bye bye!"

KREK

Kututup telepon. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Chelsea.

Sesaat aku sampai ke kamar... Aku langsung terkejut. "CHELSEA!"

Aku mendapati Chelsea jatuh dari tempat tidur. Chelsea jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap dan kepalanya menghantam lemari dekat tempat tidur. Gawat, bisa-bisa bayinya... "Chelsea! Tenanglah! Aku akan memanggil Doctor Alex!!"

"Claire... Sa, sakiiit..." rintih Chelsea.

"Sabar ya! Tunggu sebentar!" aku membantu Chelsea berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Aku panik sekali, sampai-sampai menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, Doctor Alex datang. Dia dengan tekun memeriksa keadaan Chelsea. "Tenang saja. Bayinya tak apa-apa."

Aku langsung ceria dan lega. Syukurlah, Chelsea dan bayinya selamat!

"Claire!" Chelsea menangis terharu. "Bayiku selamat..."

Aku ikut menangisterharu dengan Chelsea. "Iya... Untung saja..."

"Nah, sudah malam. Sudah saatnya aku pergi." Doctor Alex menutup kotak peralatannya. "Selamat malam."

"Te, terima kasih, dok!" kataku lega.

KREK

Doctor Alex lalu pergi.

"Chelsea, sekarang tidur saja ya...? Aku akan menemanimu..." ucapku sambil menyelimuti Chelsea dengan selimut rajutan hangat. "Kalau ada yang sakit, bilang saja padaku."

"Terima kasih ya, Claire... Selamat tidur..." Chelsea menutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Chelsea..." aku tersenyum pelan. Setelah Chelsea terlelap, kumatikan lampu kamarnya.

KRIIIIING!

Telepon berbunyi lagi. Aku mengangkatnya.

"_Halo, Claire? Aku cemas kalau kau..."_

"Jack!" aku langsung setengah berteriak. "Ta... Tadi, Chelsea jatuh di tempat tidur... Dia jatuh sampai tengkurap..."

"_Ya ampun! Apa dia tertolong?"_

"I... Iya... Tadi aku sempat memanggil Doctor Alex... Katanya dia selamat... Aku takut sekali..." rintihku sambil mulai meneteskan air mata lagi.

"_C, Claire, tenanglah... Aku ada disini. Jangan nangis, ya..."_

"Ma... Makasih, Jack..." kataku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"_Kau pasti lelah karena mengurus Chelsea seharian. Lebih baik kamu tidur saja dulu."_

"Tapi, Jack..."

"_Tidurlah. Nanti kau takkan punya tenaga untuk besok."_

"Ba... Baiklah... Selamat tidur, Jack..."

"_Selamat tidur juga..."_

KREK.

Aku langsung menuju kamar Chelsea dan tidur di kursi dekat tempat tidur Chelsea.

--

Chapter ini selesai!

Oh ya, Whisper itu nama film horor sekarang yang... (Silahkan anda tonton, saya keburu ketakutan mendengar 'Whisper'-nya saja =_=') tapi jangan lupa mereview ya!


	22. Waiting Alone

Anisha!! Asa—BLUK!

Ups, kesalahan teknis salah naruh kasur... Oke, kita teruskan!!

--

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku sibuk menggoreng telur mata sapi untuk sarapan. Sesekali kutatap jendela luar. Sedang hujan deras dari pagi. Chelsea tetap duduk di kursinya, memegangi perutnya. Mark sendiri sibuk menghitung-hitung catatan pengeluaran katanya.

"Mark, hari ini kamu pergi lagi ya?" tanya Chelsea lemas.

"Iya, hari ini aku harus mengurus sapi kita di kandang. Dia lagi sakit." ucap Mark sibuk sambil tetap mencatat-catat pengeluaran. "Ah, aku pergi dulu ya,"

KREK

Mark pergi tanpa sempat sarapan.

"Chelsea! Ini sarapanmu," aku mengacungkan sepiring telur mata sapi dan sosis goreng hangat, bersama roti bakar beroleskan selai berry.

"Ma... Makasih Claire..." Chelsea tersenyum lemah sambil mengambil piring yang kuberikan.

"Nah, Chelsea, aku mau beres-beres dulu. Kalau kau ada perlu, panggil aja aku ya!" aku langsung melepas apron dan menuju tempat tidur untuk merapikannya.

"C, Claire..." panggil Chelsea.

"Ya?"

"Ka, kayaknya kamu panggil dokter Alex dan Felicia deh... Kayaknya hari ini bayinya mau lahir...!" Chelsea makin memegangi perutnya.

"A—APA?! Aku—Aku akan panggil Taro juga! Chelsea, kubantu kau berbaring ya!"

--

Taro, Dokter Alex dan Felicia datang. Taro, ayah Felicia, menemaniku. Doctor Alex dan Felicia membantu Chelsea melahirkan.

"Duh, gimana nih..." keluhku, sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas. "Gimana nih gimana nih gimana nih..."

"Tenang saja," potong Taro tegas. "Suatu saat anda juga akan mengalami ini juga, nona Claire."

Aku sweatdropped aja ngedenger perkataan Taro. Lagi-lagi aku mondar-mandir lagi, menanti kelahiran sang 'keponakan'.

"Aduduh..." Taro memegangi perutnya. "Kayaknya sakit perut nih..." Taro langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku mondar-mandir lagi menunggu Chelsea selesai melahirkan.

"Uuuh... Aduh! Uuuuh..."

"Nona Chelsea, sabar!"

"Chelsea, sedikit lagi..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"Bernapas, nona Chelsea! Jangan lupa bernapas!"

Aku hanya bisa terus mendengar teriakan itu berkali-kali, tanpa bisa menebak siapa yang berbicara itu.

"Uuuuh... Aduh!!! Aaaaah!!!!" teriakan Chelsea melengking.

Aku agak tegang juga mendengarkan teriakan Chelsea yang menjadi-jadi selama beberapa jam. Sudah hampir siang tapi Chelsea belum juga sukses melahirkan anaknya. Aku ingin menelpon seseorang untuk menemaniku... Ah! Gimana kalau nelpon Jack? Aku langsung mengangkat gagang telepon. Eh, tunggu. Aku enggak tahu nomor rumahnya...

Langsung saja kututup.

Oh ya! Aku ingat nomor telepon ke Clinic!

PIP PIP PIP PIP

"Halo?" sapaku.

"_Halo, ini Mineral Clinic, Elli disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Elli! Ini aku, Claire!"

"_Oh! Claire toh! Gimana, Chelsea udah melahirkan belum?"_

"Belum..."

"_Kasih tau nanti kalau udah lahir ya! Aku titip salam pada Chelsea!"_

KREK.

Telepon ditutup.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tak tahu lagi nomor telepon siapa-siapa... Yang kutahu lagi hanya nomor telepon Doug's Inn...

PIP PIP PIP PIP

"_Halo, dengan Doug's Inn,"_ terdengar nada suara bapak-bapak.

"Ah, tuan Doug, ini saya, Claire,"

"_Ah, anda! Bagaimana?"_

"Kabar saya baik-baik aja pak... Oh ya, Jack ada disana?"

"_Oh, dia sudah pergi lagi untuk mengurus pertaniannya."_

"Oooh..." sahutku kecewa. "Ah! Kalau Gray ada?"

"_Gray? Ada, dia sedang makan siang disini..._"

"Bisa aku bicara dengannya? Enggak apa-apa kan pak?"

"_Tak usah sungkan, Claire! Tunggu, akan saya panggilkan."_

Tak lama kemudian, suara bapak-bapak tadi berubah.

---- (Gray's POV) ----

"Halo," aku meraih gagang telepon yang diberikan ayah. "Gray disini."

"_Ah! Gray!!"_

"Hah? Chibi-Bokujou? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Baik... Sekarang Chelsea sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya..._"

"Sudah lahir belum?"

"_Belum... Katanya sih butuh waktu lama..._"

"Kau ada di rumah Chelsea ya?"

"_I... Iya! Mark kerja di pertaniannya... Taro pergi ke kamar mandi dari tadi enggak muncul-muncul... Felicia dan Dokter Alex lagi bantuin Chelsea melahirkan... Cuma aku yang nemenin Chelsea! Ha ha! Ha!..."_

"... Kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"_.... Hiks..."_

Aku tersentak sedikit. Claire mau nangis kayaknya. "Ja... Jangan nangis, Chibi-Bokujou! Aku akan segera kesana!"

BRAK!

Dengan segera kubanting gagang telepon. Aku langsung berlari ke pantai dan memesan tiket menuju Sunny Island.

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku langsung bengong. Serius nih Gray mau ke sini? Kan dia enggak tau dimana rumah Chelsea... Mana sekarang masih hujan deras lagi...

Berjam-jam berlalu. Masih saja Chelsea berteriak keras untuk melahirkan anaknya. Ternyata butuh perjuangan keras hanya untuk melahirkan anak... Aku harus berjuang sekeras Chelsea...

Aku mulai khawatir akan nasib Chelsea. Gimana kalau dia kehabisan napas dan... Gimana kalau anaknya cacat? Gimana kalau anaknya gugur? Gimana kalau... Ah, harusnya aku enggak mikir-mikirin yang enggak-enggak...

Tuhan, kumohon...

Pertemukan aku dengan Chelsea dan bayinya dengan selamat...!!

TOK TOK TOK

Ada seseorang. Mungkin saja itu Mark.

"Ya..." aku membukakan pintu.

DI depan pintu.

Sudah tertampang Gray dengan muka ngos-ngosan dan badan basah kuyup karena air hujan. Napasnya tak teratur, seperti baru saja berlari.

"Chibi-Bokujou, aku datang." katanya mantap.

GREP

Aku langsung saja memeluk Gray, saking takutnya aku sendirian.

"Hwa—Chibi-Bokujou—Kamu kenapa?" tanya Gray sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"A, aku... Hiks..."

Gray membiarkanku memeluknya.

KREK

Di saat yang bersamaan, Felicia mendekatiku.

"Ini dia!" Felicia menggendong sesuatu. "Bayi yang lahir dengan selamat! Bayinya laki-laki!"

Aku dan Gray terkejut, sambil melihat bayi itu.

Bayi itu masih kecil sekali, dengan kulit yang agak kemerahan dan sedikit rambut pirang menyembul dibalik selimut penutupnya.

"Nah, 'tante'... Mau coba gendong 'keponakannya'?" tanya Felicia sambil tersenyum.

"A, Aku?" aku langsung terharu. Bayi itu adalah keponakanku. "Bo, boleh kucoba gendong?"

"Silahkan..." Felicia menyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke gendonganku.

Aku terharu melihat sosok kecil nan imut itu. Hasil kerja keras Chelsea selama berjam-jam. Sekarang sudah ada di hadapanku. Rentan dan lemah, namun berharga. Aku meneteskan air mata haru saat melihat bayi itu membuka matanya. Sepasang mata baby-blue yang sama dengan ibunya. "Ha, hai! Aku tantemu!" sapaku grogi sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ini tante yang cengeng lhoo," ledek Gray.

"Enak aja!" jawabku sambil mencubit pinggang Gray.

"Adaw! Haha..." Gray tertawa.

"Auh..." Bayi itu mengoek sebentar, lalu tidur lagi.

"Oh ya, Chelsea enggak apa-apa?!" tanyaku sambil mengembalikan bayi Chelsea ke gendongan Felicia.

"Tenang saja... Dia hanya tertidur karena efek bius... Butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk mengistirahatkannya." Felicia menggendong bayi itu lagi. "Selama Chelsea melahirkan, dia cemas sekali padamu. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah kau masih ada disini atau tidak,"

"Oh... Syukurlah!" aku menangis lega lagi. "Oh ya, makasih sudah nemenin aku ya, Gray... Kau pulang deh, nanti kemalaman..."

"Aku laper nih... Ada restoran atau tempat buat makan enggak?" tanya Gray.

"Ah? Ada sih... Mau ke sana?"

"Yuk, sekalian aja. Kamu belum makan dari pagi kan?"

"Kok tau?"

"Ya udahlah. Yuk, makan sama-sama."

"Tunggu! Kau ganti baju dulu... Kau sudah hujan-hujanan ke sini, kan?"

"Uuh... Enggak usah Claire, nanti juga kering..."

"Nanti masuk angin! Sudahlah, aku lebih tua dari Mark, jadi aku bisa minta tolong padanya untuk meminjamkan bajunya."

--

Aku dan Gray mengunjungi Cafe yang ada di Sunny Island.

"Aku mau pesan kopi dan satu set bentou." suruh Gray sambil meminta pesanan. "Chibi-Bokujou, kau mau makan apa?"

"Eee, Es Sundae aja... Sama Gratin..."

Tak lama kemudian, muncul pesanan.

Kami makan sama-sama tanpa bahan obrolan bicara.

"Oh ya, Gray..." aku memulai pembicaraan. "Waktu aku tau Gray datang... Aku seneng banget... Makasih udah nemenin aku ya!"

"..." Muka Gray bersemu. "Waktu tadi di telepon..."

"Ya?"

Gray langsung mengubah mimiknya menjadi kayak orang mau nangis. "Kamu teriak-teriak kayak gini... 'Tolong aku Gray! Keponakanku enggak lahir-lahir juga! Berjam-jam aku tungguin! Sendirian! Takutt! Tolong dong Gray! Huhuhu...' Berisik banget!"

Aku langsung ngambek. "Aku enggak ngomong kayak gitu di telepon!!!!" bentakku.

"Iya kok! Kedengaran begitu di kupingku!"

Aku langsung terdiam.

Gray... Setelah aku menelponnya... Dia langsung membanting telepon dan berjuang untuk sampai datang kesini meski hujan-hujanan... Seharusnya aku tak membentaknya tadi...

"Ma... Maaf..." ucapku lirih.

"Kenapa enggak dimakan es Sundaenya? Nanti cair lho!" tunjuk Gray.

"Tiba-tiba hilang selera..."

"Engga' kayak Chibi-Bokujou yang biasanya... Ayo, makan! Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

"Ya udah, aku makan!"

--

Sudah 2 jam berlalu. Chelsea pasti sudah bangun sekarang.

"Oi, Chibi-Bokujou, balik yuk, pasti Chelsea udah baikan."

"Ayo!"

--

Saat kami kembali, Mark masih saja belum datang. Chelsea sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan rambut acak-acakan, namun masih tersenyum lemah saat melihat kami. "Hai... Claire... Dan... Siapa ini?"

"Chelsea..." Aku terpana melihat sosoknya. Dia sudah berjuang keras demi melahirkan buah hatinya... Namun dia masih punya kekuatan untuk bangun dan menyapanya. "Kau... Tak apa-apa?"

"Maaf ya, membuatmu lama menunggu..." Chelsea tersenyum lemah sambil memegang tanganku.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok! Ini Gray, sahabatku, yang dari tadi menemaniku terus!" ujarku sambil menujuk ke arah Gray.

Chelsea menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gray. "Gray... Makasih sudah nemenin Claire ya,..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Anda pasti lelah..." jawab Gray sungkan.

"Begitulah..." Chelsea tersenyum.

"Chelsea," tanyaku khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa? Sakitkah?"

"Ya, lumayanlah... Tapi saat aku percaya kalau aku tak sendirian... Aku berjuang keras!" ucap Chelsea mantap.

Aku terpana lagi dengan perkataan Chelsea.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis terharu.

"Gimana, udah ngegendong keponakanmu, belum?" tanya Chelsea sambil tertawa kecil.

"Udah, hehehe... Tadi dia buka mata lho! Matanya mirip sama kamu..."

"Ah, masa sih? Hahaha..."

"Rambutnya juga pirang, sama kayak Mark!"

"Wah, berarti permintaan Mark kesampaian nih! Hihihi... Lucu..."

BRAK!

Mark yang baru saja selesai bekerja membanting pintu rumahnya. "CHELSEA!!!!"

"Mark... Akhirnya kamu pulang..." Chelsea tertawa bahagia. "Anaknya laki-laki, sama seperti yang kau bilang..."

"Mana, mana?!" Mark tak sabar melihat anaknya. Saat melihat sosok bayinya, Mark langsung menangis terharu, namun langsung ditepis dengan ujung bajunya karena bertekad sebagai lelaki tak boleh cengeng. "Ch—Chelsea, se... Selamat ya..."

"Kau sudah menentukan nama untuk anak kita?" tanya Chelsea.

"Eh? Be, belum... Gimana kalau Peach? Dia lucu sih, kayak buah persik..."

"Boleh juga tuh... Mark, Chelsea, Peach... Nama yang cocok..." puji Chelsea. "Nama anak kita Peach."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa nih?" tanya Mark pada Gray.

"Oh, Mark, ini Gray, teman yang aku telepon kemarin..."

Mark langsung melotot kesal. "Oh, kau yang waktu itu bikin Claire nangis, ya?!"

"Eh, Mark, jangan marah, aku enggak apa-apa kok," aku langsung meredam amarah Mark. "Tenang aja. Gray ada disini untuk nemenin aku selama Chelsea melahirkan kok."

"Baiklah, kalau Claire yang bilang gitu, okelah... Kumaafkan." Mark langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Peach. "Hihihi... Peachhhh... Kamu imut banget siiih..."

"Haah, dasar lolita complex... Oh ya, Claire, karena Peach sudah lahir, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Gray, bisa anterin Claire pulang kan?"

"Hah? Aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Bener kok." Chelsea langsung tersenyum lagi. "Biarin aja si ayah maniak anaknya ini... Kalian siap-siap dan pulang aja ke Kota Mineral... ya?"

"Oke!"

--

Selesai! Chapter ini selesai! Belum tamat, hihi...

RnR ditunggu!


	23. Good bye Jack, I'm so sorry for you

Lalalala~

Oke, langsung kita mulai!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HM charas!!!

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Sudah larut malam, namun aku dan Gray baru saja sampai ke kota Mineral. Setelah Chelsea melahirkan dengan sukses, kami dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Huah, rasanya tak sabar ketemu Jack lagi...

"Hei, Chibi-Bokujou," panggil Gray. "Kita udah sampai."

Aku tersontak. Oh ya, Gray juga ikut denganku.

"Ma, makasih banyak ya Gray, atas hari ini..." ucapku sambil menunduk tanda berterima kasih.

"Tak usah sungkan. Aku senang bisa membantumu." jawab Gray singkat. "Mau kubantu beres-beres?"

"Ah, tak usah. Kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini." jawabku sambil mengibaskan tanganku. "Ah, ya, Gray, bisa tolong aku lagi?"

"Apaan?"

"Ini," aku menyerahkan sepucuk surat. "Masukkan surat ini ke kotak posnya Jack. Sudah malam begini pasti suka ada serigala datang, makanya aku takut ke sana sendirian. Bisa kan, Gray?"

"Eee..." nada suara Gray terdengar agak keberatan.

"Tolong, ya? Pleeeeaasseeee?" tanyaku memohon.

"Hem..." Gray terdiam sebentar lalu menatapku dingin.

Aku masih balas menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Gray... Boleh ya...?"

"Hem... Kalau Chibi-Bokujou yang minta... Bolehlah. Nanti kusimpan ke situ." Gray mengambil surat yang kupegang dan menyimpannya di sakunya.

"Huwah! Makasih ya Gray! Aku sayang sama Gray!" aku langsung menyerbu Gray dengan memeluknya cepat. "Huahm... Selamat tidur ya, Gray!"

KREK!

Aku masuk ke rumah dan langsung membaringkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Karena terlalu lelah, aku tak sempat mengganti bajuku dan tertidur.

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku masih berdiri di depan rumah si petani rese itu. Huh, kenapa aku harus selalu ikut campur urusan dia segala sih. Kulihat sepucuk surat yang kuterima dari Claire. Ini bukan untukku. Tapi untuk Jack.

SREKKKK

Aku tanpa sadar merobek surat itu, untuk membuka isi surat itu.

_Dear Jack,_

_Aku ingin kita bertemu di puncak Mother's Hill jam 1 siang untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku selalu berkecamuk saat selalu bersamamu. Aku ingin kita menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Kalau kau tak datang, tak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti kalau kau sibuk dan tak mau berbicara denganku karena kau pasti sudah menganggapku pembohong dan tak mau bicara denganku._

_Claire._

Aku langsung merasa kesal saat membaca isi surat tersebut. Langsung saja kusimpan lagi ke dalam sakuku dan menuju Inn untuk pulang.

--

--

--- (Jack's POV) ---

"Huahm..."

Sudah pagi lagi. Aku langsung duduk di ujung tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap mengutur pertanianku. Setelah ganti baju dan ba-bi-bu urusan sarapan dan mandi, aku langsung mengurus ayam-ayamku. Mereka langsung mengeribungiku sambil berjalan. Aku dengan santai memberikan makanan untuk mereka.

Setelah memberi makan ayam, langsung aku ngacir ke kandang ayam untuk mengunjungi Marine. Oh, Marine masih tidur rupanya. Kusikat badannya tanpa membuatnya bangun.

Waktu terus berjalan. Sudah jam 12 siang. Saatnya makan siang. "Hem... Kira-kira Claire lagi ngapain di Sunny Island ya?" ujarku pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku bisa menelponnya ya.

PIP POP PIP PIP POP PIP

"_Halo?"_

"Halo, Clairenya ada?" tanyaku.

"_Oh! Ini Jack ya? Ini aku, Chelsea!" _ucap suara di seberang. "_Claire sudah pulang kok, soalnya Peach sudah lahir."_

"Wah! Sudah pulang?" tanyaku kaget. "Makasih ya Chelsea!"

KREK!

Aku langsung lari keluar rumah dan menghampiri rumah Claire.

TOK TOK TOK

Kuketok pelan pintu rumah Claire.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Kuketok lagi agak keras. Hem, tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku mengintip ke dalam rumah Claire melalui lubang jendela. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin Claire belum pulang dan masih diperjalanan, mungkin? Hem, lebih baik aku ke Inn saja.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Hihihi..." aku tertawa kecil sambil duduk di atas puncak Mother's Hill sendirian. Rasanya tak sabar bicara pada Jack dengan semuanya. Kayaknya aku juga mulai suka sama Jack, nih...

Sesekali aku tersenyum-senyum lagi sambil membayangkan saat-saat bersama Jack. Dia memang petani yang baik. Selalu saja baik padaku. Banyak kenangan-kenangan manis-asam saat bersama Jack... Membantuku di Spring Festival... Berantem gara-gara Horse Race Festival... Salah paham gara-gara sakit gigi... Waktu Jack membelikanku pertanian sebelah... Fufufu...

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Haaah, lelah sekali kerja hari ini. Lagi-lagi kakek mengomeliku hanya karena menjatuhkan batu kristal yang sudah jadi bentuknya. Aku masih merasa agak kesal saat itu.

"Hn?" aku merasakan ada sesuatu di saku celanaku.

Ada sepucuk surat. Oh, yang dari Claire. Langsung saja kusimpan dalam sakuku lagi karena kesal. Takkan kubiarkan Claire menjadi milik petani rese itu. Meski aku sudah menyerah, tetap saja ku tak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja...

Langsung saja aku berjalan menuju Inn untuk pulang.

--- Doug's Inn ---

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku memakan makan siangku dengan tenang. Pasti malam ini Claire bakalan pulang! Aku berpikir begitu.

BLETAK!

"Mau pesan apa lagi, hei, petani rese?" tanya seseorang iseng melempari buku menu didepan mukaku. Huh, dasar Gray!

"ENGGAK ADA LAGI!" bentakku sambil melempar lagi buku menu itu ke muka Gray. Gray bisa menghindar. Cih, sialan. "BWEEEK!"

Gray ketawa kecil aja terus masuk ke kamar lantai 2-nya. Huh, menyebalkan.

Setelah membayar, aku sempat bertemu dengan Cliff. "Eh, hai, Cliff!" sahutku sambil menepuk bahu Cliff.

"Adaw!" Cliff meringis sedikit karena mungkin aku menepuk bahunya terlalu keras. "Ha, hai... Jack..."

"Baru pulang ya?" tanyaku akrab.

"Iya... Begitulah..." jawab Cliff seadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Kamu udah... Ketemu sama Claire?"

"Hah??" tanyaku heran. "Kamu udah???"

"Udah, dari pagi malah. Dia ada dari pagi, pas aku baru mau ke gereja... Katanya dia mau pergi kemana... Gitu. Aku enggak ingat."

"Ke mana???" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku lupa..." jawab Cliff. "Aku mau ke lantai dua dulu. Bye, Jack."

"B... Bye..." jawabku bingung.

--

--- Jack's House ---

Aku terduduk di tempat tidur, kebingungan. Bukannya Chelsea bilang kalau Claire udah pulang? Berarti baru pergi kan? Kok bisa udah ada di kota Mineral lagi di pagi lagi? Masa kapal laut udah ada yang express di kota Mineral?

Sekali lagi aku ingin menuju rumah Claire.

Aku langsung keluar rumah dan menuju pertanian Claire.

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Claire. Lagi-lagi enggak ada jawaban. Padahal udah mau malam gini. Udah jam 6, kalau tak salah kulihat di jam dinding. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin Claire pulang besok.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku masih saja menunggu di puncak bukit Mother's Hill. Dari tadi Jack tak datang juga. Apa dia sakit, ya? Apa dia tidak membaca suratku?

Perlahan-lahan muncul air mata menetes perlahan ke lengan kananku. Kenapa aku merasa sedih dan khawatir begini? Aku langsung bangun. "Aku mau ke pertanian Jack ah..."

Setelah menuruni bukit, aku berjalan pelan-pelan melewati hutan menuju pertanian Jack.

"AUUUUUUUUUUU......"

Aku terkesiap. Suara apa itu?

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU........"

Suara itu makin menggema. Aku langsung terjongkok ketakutan. Apa itu?

SREK!

BRAK!

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" aku berteriak kencang. Ada sesuatu muncul dibalik semak-semak. Aku tak bisa melihat karena takut. Langsung saja aku menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tenganku sambil menangis.

Tunggu. Aku tak boleh cengeng. Aku harus bisa bertahan. Aku ingat ada cangkulku di ranselku. Langsung saja kuambil cangkulku dan kupakai. Ternyata ada seekor anjing liar menghadangku.

"GGGRRRHHH... RRR!!!" anjing itu menatapku dengan benci.

"Pe, pergi kau anjing jelek!" aku memakai cangkul itu untuk memukul kepala anjing liar itu.

Anjing liar itu langsung menjauh sedikit. Langsung saja aku mendekatinya dan makin memukulnya. Anjing itu mulai ketakutan, dan langsung pergi.

"Fiuh..." aku langsung berjongkok lagi karena lemas. Baru pertama kali ini aku menghadapi anjing liar sendirian. Aku langsung berjalan pelan menuju pertanian Jack. Kuketok pintu rumahnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak ada jawaban. Kuketok lagi.

TOK TOK TOK.

Pasti tak ada siapa-siapa.

Setelah mengecek kembali, aku langsung memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pulang rumahku. Karena udara dingin, badanku mengigil seiring angin dingin terus bertiup menusuk.

Aku sampai ke rumahku. Rumahku yang gelap, yang hanya dijaga oleh Dablim dan Will saja. Aku menghela napas.

Jack...

Apa kau menanggapku pembohong sehingga kau tak mau bertemu denganku?

Apa kau sudah membenciku?

Maafkan aku, Jack...

Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menjauhiku...

Akan kuturuti maumu...

Hiks...

Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Langsung saja aku masuk rumah dan tidur. Sesekali aku menangis sebelum terpejam ke alam mimpi.

--

Selesai! Tapi ini belum tamat, lho!

Fufufu... Gray-san, sampai kapan sih engga mau nyerahin Claire ke Jack?

Gray: None of your business. -ngibrit-

Claire: ?? Hah? Maksudnya?

Huh, dasar tu anak, Gray... Eh iya... T_T RnR!


	24. It's Gray chance!

Horee! Liburan tibaa~!!

Syukurlah libur udah tiba, jadi bisa bikin terusan tanpa gangguan belajar~~~ Mwuehehehee -ditampar guru-

Oke, selamat membaca yaa!

--

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Sudah sore. Waktunya untukku pulang ke Inn. Tapi aku penasaran dengan Claire. Ini kesempatan yang enggak boleh disia-siakan. Aku masih tak mau juga menyerahkan surat itu. Takkan kubiarkan! Huh.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju pertanian Claire.

--- Haibara Farm ---

Ah! Pas banget. Claire baru selesai nyiram tanaman. Langsung aja aku samperin pelan-pelan. "Oi, Chibi-Bokujou,"

Claire menoleh. "Oh, hai, Gray! Tumben dateng kesini."

"Iya, kebetulan aku baru saja selesai kerja. Lagi-lagi kakekku ngomel."

"Hee? Memangnya kau membuat apa?"

"Buat kalung. Tapi kakekku mengomel kalau pembuatannya masih kurang detil. Huh, menyebalkan." keluhku. Rasanya enak setelah mengeluarkan unek-unek sebagai topik pembicaraan pada Claire. Pasti dengan polosnya dia bereaksi bagaikan anak kecil. Yah, itulah tipikalnya. Kalian tahu kan? Tertawa polos, naif, cengeng, dan senang memeluk siapa saja. Itulah Claire. Singkat.

"Hihihi, boleh aku lihat?" tanya Claire sambil menunjuk tangan kananku yang masih berada di saku celanaku.

"Ini?" aku mengeluarkan isi saku celana kananku. Yah, itulah kalung buatanku. Memang sih, bentuknya memang seperti kalung, tapi ada beberapa manik-manik kalung yang tajam. Tanganku saja sudah nyaris tergores selagi membawanya di sakuku. "Ini sih, gagal. Nanti saja kubuang."

"Hee?! Jangan! Ini untukku saja!" Claire melihat kalung yang kupegang dan merebutnya.

"Claire, jangan!"

Terlambat.

"Aduh!" Claire mengaduh kesakitan. Manik-manik kalung yang kubuat tanpa sengaja membuat telapak tangan Claire tergores dan berdarah. "Adudududuh... Huweeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Claire langsung nangis. Aku panik harus ngapain dulu. Kalungnya sudah jatuh ke tanah. Claire masih sibuk menangis sambil memegangi telapak tangan kanannya yang mengucur darah.

"SAKIIIIIIIIITTTT!!! HUWEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" teriakan Claire makin mengencang.

"Se—Sebentar, Claire! Ada kotak P3K di rumahmu, enggak?!" tanyaku tergesa-gesa.

"Eh? Ada sih—SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Claire berteriak lagi.

Aku langsung lari, ngambil kotak P3K, dan balik lagi.

"HUWEEEEEEEE—SAKIT, GRAY! SAKIIIIIIITTTT!!!!"

"Sabar, sabar—"

"ADAAAAAAAAWWWWWW! SAKIIIIIIITTT!"

"Tenang sedikit, Claire!"

"TAPI SAKITTTTT!!!"

"Sebentar..."

"SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—"

"BISA DIEM ENGGAK SIH?!" teriakku tak sabaran.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!!!! GRAY GALAAAAAK!" Claire teriak kenceng lagi sambil nangis.

Eh, aku tadi ngebentak Claire yah? Aduh, aduh...

"Aduh! Sori, Chibi-Bokujou, enggak sengaja... Jangan nangis, ya?"

"SAKIIIIIIIIITTTTT—"

"Cep, cep, Claire, sabar..." Aku perlahan-lahan membersihkan luka gores menggunakan alkohol.

"ADUH PERIIIIH!!! SAKIIIIIIITTT!"

"Sebentar..."

"SAKIIIIIIIITTTT!!!"

"Nah, udah selesai!"

"SAKIIII—eh?" Claire baru sadar kalau aku baru saja selesai memakaikan perban di telapak tangannya. "Hwa, makasih Gray! Aku sayang Gray deh!!!"

GREPS

Lagi-lagi salah satu tipikal anak kecil Claire kambuh lagi. Memeluk orang. Dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat pipiku panas.

"Makasiiiih~~ Aku paling enggak kuat kalau sudah kena lukaa~~ makasih banyak ya Gray~~~" ucapnya manja sambil menempelkan pipinya di leherku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding (lho??).

"Ee—Sama-sama... Tapi, apa enggak terlalu dekat nih, Claire?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Claire.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Hah? Gray bilang terlalu dekat? Hah? Maksudnya apa? Hah?

Aku mencoba mendalami apa perkataan Gray. Lalu kutatap diriku sendiri. Aku sudah duduk menduduki Gray, sambil asyik memeluk lehernya. Aku juga menempelkan pipiku di bawah leher Gray.

...

Eh?

HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! INI SIH TERLALU DEKAT!

"Huwa! Maaf!!!" teriakku sambil sedikit menjauhi Gray. "Aku selalu begini—Kalau aku ingin berterima kasih—Kau tahu, kan?"

"I, iya sih..." jawab Gray sambil menunduk. "Tapi..."

TEPS

Gray nepuk kepalaku.

"Enggak apa-apa kok kalau kau begitu. Kau tetap kamu, bukan siapa-siapa."

Aku terdiam. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Gray berkata sehangat ini. Perasaanku meluap-luap, meletup. Apa karena aku bahagia?

"I... Iya... Makasih lagi ya..." aku tersenyum.

Kulihat juga Gray ikut tersenyum. Meski Gray sering membuatku sedih, aku senang bisa dekat dengannya. Aku merasa Gray seperti sesosok 'teman' yang lebih dari sekedar 'teman'.

"Eh, liat, tuh. Matahari terbenam," Gray menunjuk ke arah belakang hutan.

"Huwaaa... Indah banget..." aku melihat ke arah matahari terbenam. Sinar yang hangat dengan awan kemerahan menemani matahari sebelum berganti tugas dengan bulan. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sedihku mengenai Jack kemarin. Tapi, karena semua kejadian yang terjadi, semuanya membuatku ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Oi—Chibi-Bokujou, kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya Gray.

Aku menoleh. Ah, benar, air mataku sudah mengalir dari tadi. Sudah jelas Gray pasti bisa melihatku menangis. "Hiks... Enggak tau kenapa, aku pungin nangis..." jawabku sambil berbohong.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kenapa kamu sedih." jawab Gray sambil menepuk pelan bahuku. "Jangan sedih—yah?"

"I... Iya... Terima kasih, Gray... Makasih..." Aku memeluk pelan lagi Gray. Dia benar-benar baik sekali. Apa karena Gray masih menyukaiku?

"Udah, jangan nangis terus. Ingusnya sampai meler, tuh." tunjuk Gray sambil tertawa.

"Eh—Jangan dilihat!" aku mengambil sapu tanganku dan melap mukaku yang panas. Langsung saja kulap dengan tergesa-gesa. "Gimana, udah enggak berantakan, kan?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Mukamu belepotan air mata! Sini deh, biar aku aja yang lap."

"Enggak usah—"

"Udah, nurut aja deh."

"Iya deh..."

Aku membiarkan Gray melap mukaku. Selagi dia melap mukaku, justru aku malah semakin merasa panas.

"Makasih..." aku mengambil sapu tanganku.

"Nah, jangan nangis lagi—Oke?"

"Iya..."

"Nah, gitu -Bokujou."

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku baru aja selesai mengurus kudaku. Sudah sore. Eh, apa ada sesuatu yang kulupakan ya?

"Ya ampun—Claire!"

Oh ya, aku lupa. Karena sibuk memanen jagung, tomat dan nanas, aku sampai lupa ingin bertemu dengan Claire hari ini. Aku langsung meninggalkan Marine di kandangnya dan berjalan menuju pertanian Claire.

"Jo—Titip rumah ya!" suruhku sebelum pergi pada anjing kecilku.

"Guk!" Jo menyalak sebagai jawaban.

Aku langsung berbelok, karena memang rumah Claire hanya berbeda 10 meter denganku.

Eh.

Aku berhenti. Melihat pemandangan di depan mataku. Gray dan Claire.

Kenapa Gray lagi sama Claire? Bukannya Gray udah nyerah enggak mau ngedapetin Claire? Kenapa dia sedekat gitu sama Claire? Kenapa?

Aku menjauh dulu dari mereka. Penasaran.

"Ah, sudah mau malam—Aku harus pulang, Chibi-Bokujou."

"Eeh? Sekalian aja makan malam disini!" ucap Claire pada Gray. "Aku masak jagung bakar favoritmu. Mau makan?"

"Lho? Kok kamu tau favoritku sih?"

"Iya iyalah. Aku sudah tahu Gray tipe penyuka apa! Yuk, masuk ke rumah!"

Claire ngajak Gray ke rumahnya. Aku tetap saja memperhatikan mereka. Kenapa jadi begini nih? Apa aku harus mendaprat mereka? Apa aku harus membiarkan mereka?

--- Claire's House ---

--- (Claire's POV) ---

"Gray—Kamu kuat banget! Kamu udah makan 4 jagung bakar!" sahutku kaget.

"Hehehe, habisnya ini makanan kesukaanku!" jawab Gray semangat menggerogoti jagung bakar yang baru saja kubuat. "Minta lagi dong, Chibi-Bokujou!"

"Boleh! Aku baru panen jagung banyak banget, makanya ada banyak persediaannya! Makan yang banyak deh, Gray!" ucapku sambil membakar lebih banyak jagung. Gray langsung semangat. Hihihi, lucu sekali.

"Kamu juga coba, dong," Gray memberikan jagung bakar padaku.

"Eh—Kau tak mau makan?" tanya Claire.

"Ayo cobaaaa~~ Enak tauuu~~~"

"Uph—Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Aaaa—"

"Ugh... Hem, eh, enak juga!"

"Tuh kaan?"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, persediaan jagungku sudah setengah habis, dihabiskan aku dan Gray.

"Enak..."aku melap mukaku.

"Jagung bakar memang enak kan?"

"Iya, bener..."

"Eh, Chibi-Bokujou," panggil Gray. "Mau enggak kita jalan-jalan besok? Besok hari Kamis. Toko kakekku libur."

"Boleh!" jawabku ceria. Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin bertemu dengan Jack... Tapi, bolehlah untuk sekali ini menghabiskan waktu seharian sama Gray.

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Gray. "Ya ampun, sudah mau malam..."

"Makasih jagung bakarnya ya, Chibi-Bokujou. Kamu jago masak, lho," puji Gray pelan.

"Ehehe, makasih..." jawabku. "Sampai jumpa besok, ya."

--

Chapter ini selesai!

Graire time beraksi lagi! Yeiy!

RnR~~~


	25. It's something else

PLOP!

Okee! Sekarang, waktunya—ah, kalian para readers pasti tahu lah. Oke, selamat membacaa!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HM charas!!

--

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku baru saja selesai makan siang. Dan memberi makan hewan-hewan, tak lupa Dablim. Aku juga baru selesai menyiram tanaman. Mau tahu kenapa?

"Chibi-Bokujou!" panggil seseorang.

Yup, hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Gray. Kemarin dia mengajakku untuk pergi. Yaah, karena hari ini aku tak ada rencana apa-apa, aku bisa pergi.

"Hai, Gray!" sapaku riang. "Gimana, jadi jalan-jalannya?"

"Jadi," jawab Gray. "Yuk, kita kemping ke Mother's Hill."

HAH?! Gray bilang apa tadi? KEMPING?!

--

Gray dengan lincah mendaki bebatuan curam yang ada di Mother's Hill. Aku yang sama sekali enggak pernah kemping, hanya bisa mendaki dengan pelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sekali.

"Chibi-Bokujou!" panggil Gray. Ya ampun, dia sudah setengah jalan! "Kok lelet? Aku bantu deh!" teriaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku langsung memegang tangan Gray. Gray langsung menarikku, karena bobot badanku yang mungkin bisa dibilang seperti menarik bantal sekilo. Aku dan Gray duduk di puncak Mother's Hill sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan. Aku mengaga kagum melihat pemandangan hijau nan asri. Ada beberapa desa lain. "Waaaah... Keren..."

"Desa yang kita lihat dibawah itu, namanya Forget-Me-Not Valley. Desa itu dikenal dengan bar dan alunan musiknya yang terkenal." tunjuk Gray ke arah desa yang hanya terdapat sedikit bangunan.

"Waaah..." pujiku kagum.

"Kalau kau lihat lebih jauh, disana ada kota, namanya Waffle Town, kota yang berada di pulau terpencil."

"Waaah..."

"Forget-Me-Not Valley udaranya bagus, karena penduduknya sedikit sekali. Bunga-bunga yang mekar disana juga bagus-bagus." jelas Gray lagi.

"Gray, kok kamu bisa tahu banyak kota-kota sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku selalu disuruh hiking bersama kakek. Dulu, waktu aku berlibur, kakek selalu memberitahuku apa saja kota-kota yang kira-kira terlihat dari atas sini." jelas Gray. "Awalnya susah, tapi perlahan-lahan aku bisa menghapalnya."

"Waaah... Gray hebat ya!" pujiku.

---- (Gray's POV) ----

"Aku tak sehebat itu..." jawabku pelan.

Namun perlahan-lahan aku berpikir. Kenapa sekarang aku selalu bersama-sama dengan Claire? Bukannya aku sudah menyerah? Tapi... Aku selalu saja merasa kesal kalau aku mengingat kalau aku mengatakan itu pada Jack. Tapi... Aku selalu merasakan sesuatu saat bersama Claire. Perasaan apa itu ya?

"Gray, kok ngelamun?" tanya Claire.

"Eh—Chibi-Bokujou, enggak ada apa-apa kok..." aku menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul lagi. Saat aku memanggilnya dengan nama khususku. Saat dia mengadahkan kepalanya didepanku. Bagaikan sekuntum bunga indah yang dimiliki—yah, yang akan dimiliki—yang selalu kuinginkan.

"Aduh!" teriak Claire.

"Eh, kamu kenapa?!" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ka... Kayaknya kakiku kepelitek... Sakitt..." keluh Claire.

"Sini, biar kupijatin..." aku mendekatinya. "Kaki mana yang sakit?"

"Ya... Yang kiri..." tunjuk Claire.

Aku membuka terusan celana panjang Claire dari bawah dan memijati betis Claire yang kecil. Rapuh. Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang keras menghantamnya, bisa saja langsung patah. Ah, mikir apa aku ini.

"Gray..." Claire memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Claire.

"Jam... 4 sore."

"Tanggal?"

"24 Summer—Ya ampun!" aku menepuk kepalaku.

"Kenapa, Gray?" tanya Claire lagi.

"24 Summer itu ada acara kembang api di pantai—Tak apalah, toh kita pasti bisa melihat dari ketinggian sini." Aku langsung duduk di dekat Claire.

"Wah?! Kembang api?!" Claire mengaga kagum. "Jam berapa kembang apinya dinyalakan?"

"Jam 6 sore. Tunggu saja."

Selagi menunggu, aku dan Claire berbicara banyak hal.

--2 hours later--

---- (Claire's POV) ----

Aku melongo kagum saat melihat bunga-bunga indah berwarna-warni yang menghiasi langit malam, alias kembang api. Arahnya memang dari pantai, tapi kalau dilihat dari ketinggian ini, cukup indah. Indah sekali...

"Hei, Chibi-Bokujou," panggil Gray, yang duduk di sebelahku. "Kau senang sama kembang api, ya?"

"Iya! Aku seneng banget!" jawabku sambil mengangguk riang. "Aku suka sesuatu yang berbentuk bunga! Omochikaeri~~!"

"Hah? Apa artinya tuh?" tanya Gray.

"Omochikaeri itu artinya, 'aku ingin membawanya pulang'!" jawabku ceria. "Aku sukaaa... Sekali!"

Gray tersenyum kecil. Aku juga. "Eh, Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Aku masih penasaran—Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Gray tersentak. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Chibi-Bokujou. Tapi ada satu perasaan yang selalu mengangguku saat aku bersamamu. Itu perasaan yang lain. It's something else."

Hah? Something else? Sesuatu yang lain?

"Oh ya, Chibi-Bokujou, kau sudah bisa jalan?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki kiriku.

"Yah, lumayanlah—" aku mencoba berdiri. "Auw!"

"Wakh!" Gray langsung membantuku berdiri. Kalau tak ada dia, pasti aku sudah terbentur batu karang yang curam.

"Ma... makasih, Gray..."

Gray mengantarku sampai rumah. Huahem, lelah sekali habis kemping seharian sampai larut begini.

"Makasih sudah nganterin aku ya, Gray!" ucapku berterima kasih.

"Chibi-Bokujou," panggil Gray.

"Ya?"

"Pikirkan mengenai 'sesuatu yang lain' itu ya." Gray langsung menutupkan pintu rumahku. Aku bertanya-tanya. Apa maksud 'sesuatu yang lain' ini?

--

Aku memanggil Cliff seusai aku mengurus pertanianku. Cliff, tanpa ditunggu, langsung saja datang.

"Cliff! Makasih ya, selalu datang disaat aku membutuhkanmu," aku menuangkan teh gandum dingin padanya.

"Sama-sama Claire. Aku senang kok bisa membantumu." jawab Cliff lembut. "Kau mau cerita apa padaku hari ini?"

Cliff memang selalu bisa menjadi tempatku bercerita. Bisa dibilang—dialah diary berjalanku. Dia mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku, dia mau ikut bergembira dengan kejadian menyenangkan yang kualami, bahkan ikut sedih dengan kejadian sedih yang kudapatkan.

"Begini, Cliff..." aku memulai cerita. Kuceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. "... Dan Gray bilang mengenai 'sesuatu yang lain'. Apa maksud perkataannya, ya, Cliff?"

Cliff bengong.

"Cliff? Cliff? Kamu kenapa?"

"A..." Cliff bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "A—Aku panggilkan kau Karen. Dia ahli soal cinta daripada aku," ucapnya terburu-buru sambil menutupi mukanya, entah karena apa.

Setelah beberapa menit, Cliff kembali ke rumahku sambil membawa Karen, sang kembang desa, pembawa kepemimpinan, penyanyi terkenal, dan koki terparah—itu yang setidaknya pernah kudengar mengenai Karen.

"Ka... Karen ini sepupuku..." jelas Cliff sambil malu-malu. "Nah... Mendingan kau cerita yang terjadi tadi pada Karen, yah... Aku tunggu saja didepan rumah..."

KREK

"Kenapa dia..." gumamku heran.

"Biarin aja dia," Karen duduk di dekatku. "Cowok seperti Cliff selalu mengerti privasi masalah cewek. Nah, coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Aku bercerita lagi sambil menjelaskan apa yang Gray katakan kemarin pada Karen.

Sontak, reaksi Karen? Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seusai aku bercerita. Aku hanya bisa membatu melihat Karen yang terus tertawa. Karen terus tertawa selama beberapa menit, membuatku makin penasaran.

"Ya ampun, Claire— Kau ini—Kau benar-benar lelet soal cinta ya," Karen menghapus air mata yang mengalir di matanya saking kerasnya dia tertawa. "Kau benar-benar tak mengerti perasaan cowok."

"Jadi maksudmu apa, Karen?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya ampun, Claire—Kau benar-benar polos. Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya pada Gray kalau apakah dia menyukai kamu?" tanya Karen.

"2 kali." jawabku.

"Di reaksi pertama, apa dia menangis?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sewaktu itu, Gray hanya menoleh dengan mata merah. Berarti dia habis menangis. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa dia mengacuhkanmu dan bilang menyerah ingin mendapatkanmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa dia mencoba sedikit demi sedikit mendekatimu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa dia menjauhkan jarak saat kau bertanya lagi pertanyaan itu pada Gray?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Sejak kapan kau menguntitku, Karen?"

Karen langsung ngambek. "Enak aja nguntit... Dasar Claire—Kau benar-benar sudah menghancurkan harga diri dan kepercayaan Gray."

"Ta—Tapi ini bukan salahku! Aku cuma—" aku terdiam. Aku tak mampu membantah perkataan Karen. Aku yang egois, selalu ingin tahu perasaan Gray. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti soal 'sesuatu yang lain' itu.

Karen berdiri dan meninggalkanku. "Pikirkan mengenai Gray. Siapa Gray dimatamu. Oke?"

KREK.

Pintu rumahku ditutup, membiarkanku sendirian, diantara kebingungan yang amat sangat.

--

Chapter ini selesai!

Hummm... Apa ganti judul aja jadi Gray's Mining Love? -ketawa garing- -ditampol Jack-

Jack: WOI! TONGOLIN GUE DONG! UDAH 2 chapter gue enggak nongol! Gimana fans gue yang nantiin gue!!

AA: Alah, narsis kau, Jack.... -_- Oh ya, Jack, kau boleh tampil deh di chapter berikutnya.

Jack: Horeee! -loncat kegirangan-

POLP


	26. Let's talk everything

Too much pressure... Too much pressure... O_O

Alah! Mikir apaan nih! Oke, selamat membaca!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HM charas!

--

---- (Claire's POV) ----

KREEEK

Pintu rumahku terbuka. Cliff masuk ke rumahku. "Bagaimana?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Karen. Siapa Gray dimataku?

Cliff tersenyum kecut sambil duduk di meja makan, sama seperti aku. "Apa yang dijelaskan Karen kurang kau mengerti, Claire?"

Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Eeee..." Cliff menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Setidaknya, kau pikirkan... Siapa Gray bagimu... Yah, itu saja yang bisa kusarankan."

"I... Iya, makasih ya Cliff!" aku tersenyum memaksa, berusaha menyembunyikan kebingunganku didepannya. "Ah... Mau tambah tehmu lagi?"

"Tak usah Claire. Sudah siang, dan aku harus kembali ke Gereja. Carter pasti sendirian." Cliff berdiri dan minta ijin pamit padaku. "Aku pergi dulu ya Claire. Kalau kau ada apa-apa, cerita saja padaku."

"I... Iya, makasih banyak ya Cliff!" aku melambaikan tangan.

Cliff sudah pulang.

Aku menghela napas. Cliff ataupun Karen takkan bisa membantu masalahku. Satu-satunya cara adalah bicara pada Gray sendiri. Namun aku tak punya keberanian. Kenapa aku sampai tak punya keberanian seperti ini?

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Lalu kuhempaskan badanku ke tempat tidur.

Gray.

Dia memang cowok yang galak saat pertama kali aku berkenalan dengannya. Pertemuan pertamaku memang berjalan dengan baik saat ada dia. Dia yang dengan sukarelawan menawarkanku untuk membawakan kapak perakku saat kapak perakku selesai di-upgrade. Lalu, dia juga pernah membantuku mengartikan arti Spring Thanksgiving Festival meskipun aku harus menangis saat dia menertawakanku. Dia juga sudah membantuku membawakan Abiru ke rumah, meskipun aku harus dimarahi Gray karena aku datang disaat dia sedang dimarahi kakeknya. Dia juga sudah mengajakku ke restoran Kai meski akhirnya aku harus mabuk dan Gray membawaku ke rumah, ditambah lagi membuat Gray pingsan karena makan pancake 'beracun-karena-bukannya-masukin-gula-malah-garam'. Gray juga yang membantuku mendekatkan diriku dengan Jack, meski (kupikir) membuatnya sakit hati. Saat aku sedang menunggui Chelsea melahirkan sendirian, Gray juga langsung datang sampai ke rumahku segala. Dia juga sudah membantuku mengirimkan surat untuk Jack, meski Jack tak datang juga selama beberapa hari ini padaku. Sekarang, dia mendekatiku lagi, dan berkata 'sesuatu yang lain'.

TES

Air mataku menetes. Kenapa aku sedih? Apa yang kutangisi? Apa karena aku kasihan dengan perjuangan Gray selama ini menyadarkanku, bahwa dia menyukaiku? Sebenarnya aku tahu Gray menyukaiku, tapi kuacuhkan saja karena Gray sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau dia sudah menyerah. Apa karena aku sudah berkali-kali menyia-nyiakan perasaan Gray?

TES TES TES

Air mata terus mengalir. Hatiku terasa sakit dan panas. Apa karena... Aku menyukai Gray? Lalu, mana perasaanku pada Jack? Mana?Apa aku cuma kasihan pada Jack, bukan menyukainya? Kenapa aku egois begini? Memiliki perasaan suka... Disukai dan menyukai...

BRAKK!

Aku langsung membanting pintu rumahku dan berlari menuju toko tambang besi.

--

BRAK!

"Ya ampun, anak muda, jangan buru-buru—"

"Tuan Saibara, saya pinjam Gray sebentar saja!"

"Tunggu—"

DRAK!

Dalam beberapa detik, aku langsung menyeret Gray ke pertanianku, tak memperdulikan Gray sedang dimarahi oleh kakeknya tadi ataupun tidak.

KREK!

Aku mengunci pintu rumahku.

"Clai—Chibi-Bokujou, kamu kenapa?" tanya Gray saking kagetnya karena kuculik dadakan.

"Aku ingin bicara." Potongku. "Mengenai 'sesuatu yang lain'."

"Oh," Gray menunduk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci arti 'sesuatu yang lain' itu?" tanyaku sambil menangis pelan. "Aku memikirkannya mati-matian..."

"Oi, Chibi-Bokujou, tak usah sampai nangis gitu..." Gray sepertinya agak kasihan melihatku terus menangis. "Eng, baiklah, akan kucoba mengartikan 'sesuatu yang lain' itu..."

"Ceritakan."

Gray awalnya ragu-ragu harus menjelaskan apa, lalu dia mulai menceritakan segala yang terjadi diantara aku dan Gray.

"Setiap kali aku selalu memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan khususku, setiap kali aku membuatmu menangis, setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu, entah kenapa..." Gray menghela napas. "Aku selalu merasakan 'sesuatu yang lain' itu."

"Gray..."

"Setiap kali aku membuatmu tersenyum dan setiap kau memelukku, aku selalu merasakan itu..."

"G..."

"Setiap kali aku menggandeng tanganmu, aku juga selalu merasakan itu..."

Aku terus saja memperhatikan Gray. Setiap kali dia berbicara, mukanya perlahan-lahan makin merona. Aku mulai mengerti. Gray itu **mencintaiku**, bukan menyukaiku lagi...

"Jadi... Aku selalu merasa 'sesuatu yang lain' itu selalu muncul saat bersamamu..." Gray makin menunduk.

"Ssst," aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di mulut Gray. "Aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengerti apa yang kau bilang, Gray. Arti dari 'sesuatu yang lain' itu..."

"Ka... Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Gray sambil menunduk lagi. Aku mengangguk.

BRAK!

Pintu rumahku tiba-tiba terbuka. Ada seseorang yang membukanya.

"Hai! Selamat siang, Claire! Mau enggak kamu..." Jack muncul dengan santainya didepan kami. Lalu dia terdiam tiba-tiba. "Kalian lagi ngapain?"

Aku dan Gray langsung berdiri berdua. Menghadap Jack.

"A... Aku cuma lagi ngobrol sama Chibi-Bokujou." jawab Gray datar sambil menundukkan kepalanya acuh. "Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Jelas-jelas ini urusanku!" bentak Jack. "Kenapa kamu mesra-mesraan sama Claire?!"

"Memang kenapa?! Kami Cuma bicara aja kok! Tak boleh!?" bentak Gray balik.

"Jelas-jelas enggak!" bantah Jack. "Sejak hari Claire selesai pulang dari Sunny Town, aku selalu saja tak sempat mengunjungi Claire! Rumah Claire selalu kosong saat aku ingin mengunjungi Claire! Pasti ada apa-apanya dengan kau, Gray!"

"Aku mengajaknya pergi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gray dingin.

"Ka—Kau apa-apaan sih! Bukannya kamu sudah bilang padaku kalau kau menyerah mendapatkan Claire padaku? Sora juga! Tapi sekarang aku lihat kamu berduaan gini... Apa maksud dari ini semua sih?!"

"

Aku terdiam diantara debat Gray dan Jack. Kalau mereka terus-terusan berantem, bisa jadi ada perkelahian! Aku... Harus... Menghentikan mereka!

"HENTIKAN!"

Gray dan Jack menoleh padaku. Aku mulai menangis.

"Ki... Kita bicarakan baik-baik... Kita bicara bertiga, dan jangan ada yang berantem lagi... Oke?" aku lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. "Kalian berdua, duduk disini juga."

Gray dan Jack lalu duduk menghadapku.

"Oke... Kita bicarkan baik-baik, dengan apa yang terjadi dari semua ini. Jack, kau bilang, kau tak pernah sempat mengunjungiku, kan?"

Jack mengangguk.

"Biar kujelaskan, Jack." aku yang masih sesegukan mencoba berbicara. "Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu, aku mengajakmu untuk pergi ke Mother's Hill untuk bicara. Tapi, sampai malam kutunggu, kau tak datang-datang, Jack."

"Lho? Aku justru enggak tau kalau kau mengajakku ke Mother's Hill kemarin lusa." jawab Jack heran.

"Hah? Masa sih? Gray, apa kamu sudah menaruh surat di kotak pos Jack waktu itu?" tanyaku bingung.

Gray diam.

"Gray... Jujur..." pintaku perlahan.

Gray tetap diam.

"Gray!" panggil Jack angot.

"OKE OKE!" Gray merogoh sakunya dan meletakkan sesuatu yang diambilnya di sakunya. Itu suratku! "Ini surat yang harusnya kuberikan pada kau, Baka-Bokujou. Puas?"

"Apaan tuh Baka-Bokujou?" tanyaku dan Jack.

"Chibi-Bokujou itu artinya petani cilik. Kalau Baka-Bokujou... Ya, petani bodoh." jawab Gray cuek.

"Jangan jadi kambing hitam." Aku langsung mencoba mencegah adanya berantem. "Gray, kenapa kau bohong padaku kalau kau akan mengirimkan suratku pada Jack?"

"Karena... Eee..." Gray menunduk.

"JUJUR, GRAY!" bentak Jack sambil membanting tangan kanannya di meja makanku.

"..." Gray tetap saja tak mau bicara.

"Gray,kumohon, ceritakan," pintaku lagi. "Kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya untukku...?"

"Uh..." Gray menunduk lagi. "Aku..."

"Ceritakan, Gray." suruhku lagi.

"Aku... Yah... Aku..." Gray terbata-bata. "Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa memberikan surat itu padamu, Baka...."

"Jangan panggil aku pakai 'Baka' dong. Jack!" protes Jack.

"Oke, oke, Jack," Gray menghela napas. "Aku mau jujur. Aku masih menyukai Chibi-Bokujou. Bukan menyukai, tapi, mencintai."

Jack terkejut. Aku juga terkejut.

"Gray..." aku terpana mendengar pengakuan Gray tadi. Dugaanku tepat—sangat tepat. "Kau kan sudah tahu—Kalau aku ini menyukai Jack..."

"Iya, tapi..." Gray meremas tangannya. "Aku tak sanggup—melepaskanmu, Chibi-Bokujou. Aku terlanjur mencintaimu."

"Kamu—" Jack mulai gemas meremas ujung baju Gray. "Dasar munafik! Kau bilang kau melepaskan Claire!"

"Kau yang terlalu naif! Aku yang lebih duluan menyukai Claire!" bentak Gray.

"ENGGAK! AKU DULUAN YANG SUKA SAMA CLAIRE, BODOH!"

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku. "Sudah kubilang, kita bicara baik-baik!"

Gray dan Jack diam lagi.

Aku mendekati Gray. "Gray..."

Gray mengadahkan kepalanya menatapku.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau menyukaiku—maksudku, mencintaiku, Gray... Tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu..." aku tersenyum. "Tapi kau harus belajar mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Jack. Aku menyukaimu Gray—sebagai sahabat baikku. Kau tahu kan, cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki. Itulah pelajaran yang harus kau rawat baik-baik."

Gray terdiam. Sepertinya dia mencoba mendalami perkataanku baik-baik. Dia tersenyum pelan, lalu berdiri. "Oke, Claire—maksudku, Chibi-Bokujou—maksudku..."

"Kau masih boleh memanggilku dengan panggilanmu itu kok." Aku tersenyum manis.

Gray ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah. Selamat tinggal Chibi-Bokujou... Oh ya, satu lagi. Mungkin aku akan menjadi sahabatmu—sama seperti Cliff."

Aku mengangguk.

--

---- (Jack's POV) ----

Aku bengong sampai-sampai ngiler. Hah? Serius nih ini terjadi? Enggak bisa dipercaya. Gray langsung pergi melepaskan Claire? Ini mimpi atau bukan nih?

"Jack?" panggil Claire.

Aku masih sibuk melong.

"JACK!" teriak Claire tepat di telingaku.

"ADAAAW!" teriakku lantang sambil memegang kupingku. "Aduh, sori Claire!"

"Enggak apa-apa..." Claire tersenyum padaku. "Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua. Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

"Boleh..."

---- (Gray's POV) ----

Cinta tak harus memiliki... Chibi-Bokujou yang bilang padaku. Ya, cinta memang bisa dimiliki—bahkan bisa juga tidak. Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku memang tak bisa menang dengan Baka-Bokujou itu.

KLONTANG! KLONTANG!

"Aaaw!" teriakku lantang. Ada sesuatu menimpa kepalaku. Apaan nih?!

"Dasar bego! Géblek! Autis! Bego!" teriak orang yang ada di belakangku. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat sesosok pria berambut silver ngambek. Sora?

"Dasar bego!" sekali lagi Sora menyerangku dengan 2 panci 'curian' ke kepalaku. "Bego! Tolol! Kenapa sih, udah nyerah, udah bikin aku juga merelakan bidadari cantikku... Kau malah ambil kesempatan?! Dasar authoress bego! Author Stress! Sarap! Bikin gue nyerah sendirian!!"

"Apaan sih? Kalau mau marah sama authornya, jangan sama aku dong! Sakit nih!" aku mencoba melindungi kepalaku dari amukan panci Sora.

"Biarin! Kamu yang licik, dapat kesempatan untuk ngedapetin bidadariku!"

"Tapi aku juga enggak berhasil kok!"

"Hah?" Sora berhenti menyerangku dengan panciku dan panci Jack. "Kamu... Gagal?"

"Ya iyalah, namanya juga patah hati..." jawabku sambil tertawa pahit.

"Yaah,setidaknya, kita senasib, kok..." Sora menepuk bahuku dengan santai. "Soulmate!"

"Apaan tuh! Hahaha!" aku tertawa.

Aku tertawa, dan terus saja diserang panci oleh Sora.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, namamu juga dari bahasa Jepang, yah?" tanyaku.

"Oh? Engga, namaku bukan Sora. Nama asliku Skye Steiner." jawab Sora menyebutkan nama aslinya.

--

Chapter ini selesai!!

Horee, tinggal satu chapter lagiii~~!!!

RnR~~~!!!!


	27. Happy end!

Akhirnyaa---

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HM charas!

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Bulan Fall tiba dengan penuh keceriaan. Sekarang bulan Fall ini, banyak hal yang menyenangkan terjadi. Aku dan semuanya melihat acara menyanyi di Gereja. Aku juga ikut festival musim gugur dengan memasukkan buah strawberry favoritku, dan hasilnya enak sekali.

Cliff, sahabatku, dia juga mendapat pekerjaan di toko wine Aja. Dia senang sekali bisa bekerja di bidang yang disukainya sejak dulu. Awalnya aku kaget mendengar dia akan pergi meninggalkan kota, namun Jack datang dengan lowongan pekerjaan di toko wine itu sebelum Cliff mendapat pekerjaannya.

Gray sekarang sudah semakin ahli di toko kakeknya. Dia juga jadi rajin membaca buku di perpustakaan mengenai cara-cara menjadi blacksmith yang sesungguhnya, dan juga membaca novel buatan Mary, sang gadis pustakawati. Aku ingin juga membaca novel buatan Mary setelah direkomendasikan oleh Gray, hanya saja mataku selalu saja mengantuk kalau ingin membaca buku. Dengan ringannya Gray tertawa padaku dan bilang bahwa Mary akan memberikan naskah novel buatannya ke penerbit terdekat sehingga banyak orang yang akan bisa membaca novel buatan Mary.

...

...

Jack?

Oh, dia. Aku dan dia menjalani banyak masa lalu yang indah. Dia memang orang yang baik—selalu baik padaku.

"Claire, kayaknya ubinya udah jadi tuh. Yuk, kita ambil!" Jack mengambil batang kayu dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku dan Jack sekarang sedang membakar ubi di pertanian Jack. Aku suka makan ubi bakar di saat musim Fall tiba. Ubi bakar memang manis dan selalu membuatku ketagihan untuk memakannya terus-menerus.

"Guk! Guk!" Dablim dan Jo, anjingku dan Jack, menyalak padaku.

"Hei, kalian mau juga?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil. "Jack, pinjam bandana dan topimu dong."

"Untuk apa? Nih," Jack heran sambil memberikan topinya dan bandana yang ada di lehernya. Aku mengambil sebuah ubi yang sudah terbakar, membelahnya menjadi dua, dan meletakannya satu-satu ke bandana dan topi Jack di tanah. Jo dan Dablim langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Heei~~ Itu topiku! Ah, Claire~~ Nanti kamu harus ngecuciin topiku dan bandanaku lho!" ancam Jack bercanda.

"Iya deh, pasti nanti kucuciin~~" jawabku santai sambil makan ubi bakar. "Manissss...."

"Hehehe, aku memang manis, kok, Claire," Jack langsung tertawa digemes-gemesin.

"Enggak, bukan kamu yang manis, tapi ubi ini yang manis tauu...." ledekku sambil memakan ubi bakar lagi.

"Aaah, Claire ja'aat!" ledek Jack. "Eh, kok, ubi yang ini rasanya tawar sih?"

"Mana, mana?" aku mencicipi ubi punya Jack. "Manis kok..."

Jack lalu langsung menggigit ubi di tempat bekas kugigit tadi. "Nah, ini baru manis... Abis Claire manis sih.."

"Hiih, masa aku gula sih? Jack jorok ih!!" tanyaku jengkel.

"Enggak kok, kamu manis dan lucu!" ledek Jack sambil makan lagi ubinya.

Seusai makan ubi sama-sama dan mencuci topi plus bandana Jack, Jack mengajakku pergi ke Supermarket.

"Hey, Claire," panggil Jack. "Kamu tahu itu apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jack. Jack menunjukkanku ke counter tempat Blue Feather, bulu legendaris yang biasa dipakai untuk melamar seseorang.

"Itu Blue Feather kan?" tanyaku.

--- (Jack's POV) ---

Aku dengan mantap berjalan menuju counter Blue Feather. "Tuan Jeff, ini harganya berapa?"

Jeff yang sedang asyik minum Promag dan Mylanta langsung noleh. "Oh, itu Blue Feather, harganya 1000 Gold," katanya dengan bangga. "Baru saja ada persediaannya hari ini."

"Oh," Jack memberikan 1000 Gold dan membayar Blue Feather. Aku langsung memberikan bulu itu pada Claire. "Claire, ini!"

"!!!!" Claire langsung kaget dengan muka yang memerah. "J—Jack! Jangan disini! Kita ke... Rumahku, ya?"

--

--

--- (Skye's POV) ---

Aku sedang asyik menggigit apel di pohon apel milik sang bidadariku. Bidadari? Oh bukan, malaikat. Eh, bukan, dewi. Oh, terserahlah. Tentu saja pohon apel milik Claire, dewi pujaanku.

BRAK! DRAK!

Aku menoleh ke arah rumah Claire. Sepertinya dewiku baru saja pulang. Hehehe, saatnya melakukan rutinitasku, yaitu... Mengintip. Cukup jelas kan?

Aku langsung turun dari pohon dan mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah Claire melalui genteng. Tentu saja aku masuk, tapi hanya mengintip melalui lubang-lubang di langit-langit.

"Claire..." aku mendengar suara Baka-Bokujou dari rumah Claire. Oke, oke, itu suara Jack.

"Jack, baru kali ini aku mengalami hal ini... Aku... Aku..." kudengar suara bidadariku—ups, oke, Claire dengan nada lirih. "Baru kali ini aku melihat pemandangan ini seumur hidupku..."

"Maukah kau menerima ini?" tanya Jack.

Aku melotot. Itu Blue Feather kan?! Untuk melamar orang yang disukai kan?! Jack memberikan hatinya pada orang lain selain untukku?! Eh, salah, ralat, ralat! Claire, bidadariku, memberikan hatinya pada pria lain?! Claire, malaikat kecilku...?! Jangan, Claire! Jangan!

"Iya! Aku mau!" jawab Claire sambil menerima Blue Feather dari tangan Jack.

Aku langsung shock. TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAAK!!! Aku langsung berteriak dalam hati sambil mengibas-ibaskan tanganku saking tak relanya diriku.

BRAK! DRAK! GUBRAAAK!

"Aaaaaw!" teriakku melengking. Langit-langit tempatku mengintip jatuh ke lantai. Aku juga ikut jatuh. Beberapa sarang laba-laba sedikit tertinggal di rambutku.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Huwaaa! Sora! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku terdiam. Mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Aku, tadi terjatuh dari langit-langit. Langit-langitnya berlubang sekarang. Aku juga berada di lantai, lantai rumah Claire. Aku juga sedang berdiri di dekat mereka. Claire dan Jack. Berarti...

"Huwaa!" Aku langsung teriak sendiri.

"Kamu ngapain disini Sora?!" bentak Jack.

--- (Jack's POV) ---

"Ngapain disini? Tentu saja melihat ke langit ketujuh tempat bidadariku tinggal..." jawab Sora dengan santai melap sarang laba-laba di rambutnya.

"Maksudnya... Claire?" tanyaku.

"Kyaa! Maksud bidadari itu aku ya? Aih, kau memang orang yang senang memujiku yah~~" Claire langsung memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu dengan polos. "Maksud langit ketujuhnya?"

"Tentu saja rumahmu, bidadariku sayang." jawab Sora mendayu-dayu. "Kau hari ini pakai warna biru muda ya?"

"Hegh?! Kok tahu?!" jawab Claire sambil malu-malu lagi. "Kau selalu bisa menebak 'itu' setiap hari. Hihihi~~~~"

"Apanya yang biru muda, Sora?!" bentakku.

"Warna baju dalamnya~~"

Dalam sekejap darahku mendidih. Berarti Sora selama ini mengintip Claire ya?! "Kemari kau dasar pencuri mesum!"

"Biarin~~ Ha ha haa~~" Sora langsung ngibrit.

Aku dan Sora kejar-kejaran di ladang Claire. Sempat juga kulempari mayonaise yang kubawa tadi, tapi tetap saja Sora bisa mengelak. Acara kejar-kejaran Romeo and Juliet (??) berlangsung sampai sore. Claire yang dari tadi udah sesak napas saking gak bisa nahan ketawa akhirnya keluar juga.

"Capek..." keluhku.

"Sama..." jawab Sora. "Lagian kenapa kita lari-larian sih?"

"Iya ya, mendingan tidur yuk..."

"Ayuk..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Claire bengong ngeliat kita lagi action. "Euh, kalian ngapain?"

--

--- (Normal POV) ---

"Gray!"

"Apa, Mary?"

Mary tersenyum ceria sambil membawakan sebuah buku bersampul ungu lavender. "Aku punya idekonflik baru! Idenya kudapat dari kalimat 'Cinta tak harus memiliki'! Kira-kira kisahnya bagaimana ya?"

Gray terdiam. Dia teringat dengan kisahnya sendiri.

"_Aku menyukaimu Gray—sebagai sahabat baikku. Kau tahu kan, cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki. Itulah pelajaran yang harus kau rawat baik-baik_._"_

"Pasti rasanya menyakitkan sekali bagi yang harus mengalami kisah itu." Gray tertawa pahit sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Kok kau bisa tahu?" tanya Mary dengan lugu. "Kau pernah mengalaminya, Gray?"

Gray mau tak mau menunduk.

"Wah! Kisah yang menyedihkan..." Mary ikut bersedih. "Tapi aku yakin, Gray pasti bisa menemukan jodoh yang lebih baik!" Mary langsung semangat sambil memberi senyuman.

Gray terpaku menatap Mary, melihat senyum gadis berkacamata itu. Dia tersenyum dan menunduk.

--

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Beberapa hari berlalu.

Semua kejadian juga sudah terjadi.

Namun hari ini menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Dan Jack.

"Claire, kau cantik!" puji Cliff. "Jadi pangling—Adaww!"

Ann langsung ngambek kecil-kecilan karena ngedenger Cliff memujiku. Cliff langsung salah tingkah dan bingung harus bagaimana mendapat maaf dari Ann. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja Ann. Aku takkan mengambil pacarmu kok." Aku tertawa sambil menutup mulutku yang sudah bersarung putih. Ann langsung tersenyum iseng sedangkan Cliff menghembuskan napas lega. Mary yang dari tadi menata rambutku ikut tertawa juga melihat kejadian tadi. "Mary, makasih ya!"

"Iya, sama-sama, Claire," jawab Mary sambil meletakkan sisir yang dipakainya tadi. "Kau cantik deh. Jack pasti lebih pangling lagi."

--- Meanwhile ---

"Duh... Duh..." keluh Jack. "Harus pakai dasi apa nih? Dasi kupu-kupu atau enggak usah? Dasi merah? Uuh... Bingung..."

"Napa sih ngeluh mulu! Nih, pakai dasi biru aja!" bentak Gray yang dari tadi stress mendengar omelan Jack yang bawel. "Cepetan sana sisiran! Masa mau kondangan kayak gini..."

"Eit, eit," bantah Sora. "Kalau menurutku, lebih baik Baka-Bokujou pakai dasi abu-abu aja. Lebih cocok dengan blazer hitamnya."

"Enggak! Pakai dasi biru aja!" bentak Gray mantap, mempertahankan pilihannya. "Biru itu cocoknya sama warna hitam! Pakai dasi biru aja!"

"Abu-abu!"

"Biru!"

"Abu-abu!"

"Biru!"

"Abu-abu!"

"Biru!"

"Abu-abu!"

"Biru!"

"Abu-abu!"

"Biru!"

"ABU-ABU!!"

"BIRU!"

"ABU-ABU!!"

"BI—"

"Sudah ah, berisik!" bentak Jack. "Kenapa malah kalian yang sewot sih? Sudahlah, aku pakai dasi merah saja."

--

Semua tamu sudah datang dan bersiap menjadi saksi pernikahan.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku bersumpah takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesepian. Dengan lilin ini, aku bersumpah akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan pernah kosong, karena akuah yang akan menjadi wine-mu." ucap Jack mantap. Sudah nyaris 3 hari Jack tak hapal juga sumpah itu, dan untungnya Cliff bersedia membantunya menghapalkan.

Aku terdiam. Duduk di sebelah Cliff dan Saibara. Tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesendirian. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi wine-mu." Kata Claire sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas yang dipegang Jack. Mukanya setengah merah saat menatap Jack.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." Carter tersenyum sambil menutup buku Alkitabnya.

Aku lalu mencium Jack. Jack lalu merapatkannya dan memelukku.

Aku langsung terdiam sebentar. Oh iya!

"Mary! Gray!" teriakku.

"Ya?" kedua orang yang kupanggil langsung menyahut. "Ada apa Claire?"

"Carter!" pintaku. "Boleh kan kalau Gray dan Mary menikah juga?"

Sekelebat tamu langsung terkejut, bahkan Mary dan Gray lebih parah lagi. Muka mereka berdua sama-sama memerah.

"Eee..." jawab Carter ragu. "Apa bisa ya?"

"Bisa kok, Car!" jawab Jack bangga. "Anggap saja ini kawin ganda! Bisa kan?"

"Ta, tapi..." Mary langsung kebingungan. "Pakaian pengantin saja tak ada... Blue Feather juga enggak ada..."

Gray merogoh sakunya. Ada sebuah Blue Feather. Tamu-tamu langsung bergumam 'AAAWW.... SO SWEET...' dengan bisik-bisik.

"Ibu bisa meminjamkan baju pengantin milik ibu, nak," Anna datang menghampiri Mary. "Ibu tahu sebenarnya kau selalu ingin bisa mengalami pernikahan kan? Itu tertulis di novelmu..."

"Mama..." Mary terharu mendengar perkataan ibunya, dan Gray juga ikut terharu.

Setelah acara gini-gono, pasangan ganda sudah bersiap mengulang lagi pernikahan. Untung aja Ann bersedia minjemin blazer buat kakaknya tercinta, yang sebenarnya tentu saja itu milik ayahnya.

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing," ucap Carter bangga. "Baru kali ini aku mengkawinkan dua pasangan sekaligus... Oh bangganya diriku..." kira-kira itulah gumaman Carter menurutku.

Dua pasangan langsung berciuman didepan semuanya. Bagiku, ini ciuman yang kedua kalinya. Bagi Mary, itu pasti yang kepertama kalinya.

Kami berempat lalu keluar sambil dilemparkan banyak kelopak bunga blue magic. Kami langsung merasa bahagia sekali. Kehidupan kami yang baru akan segera dimulai. Dengan Jack, cinta, dan... Mineral!

--

Tamaaattt!!!!! Jack's Mineral Love tamat! Hore! Horeee!!! Hor— -dilempar botol kosong tiga lusin-

Jack: Heh! Aku belum balas dendam nih! Aku masih belum puas kalau kau belum ketimpuk botol kayak aku!

Claire: Udah deh, Jack, nyerah aja. Gimana malam pertama kita nih?

AA: Anisha enggak nyangka kalau Claire udah mikir yang kayak gituan 0_0. Kamu udah sinting, Claire?

Claire: -dengan muka bersemu- Oh ya, AA-san, apa ada acara '2-1-2-1-2-CAR-IS-TREE' gak?

AA: -langsung muka merah- HAH?! Claire?!!! KAMU KOK UDAH MIKIR BEGITU?!!! CLAIRE! SADAR!!!

Jack: Kamu bilang apaan Claire?

Euh... Untuk yang membaca, mendingan enggak usah nyariin arti kode yang dibilang Claire, ya... Terlalu memalukan... XP Tapi kalau mau tahu artinya, boleh! :D Baca kode itu dengan bahasa Inggris. (contoh: 1=one, 2=two,). Oke, selamat baca yah! -kabur-

(NB: Hem, apa bikin sekuel gak yah? 0_0)


End file.
